Sing me to sleep
by AkimiiTheWriter
Summary: A mutant fish. Great. Just great. After he's been mutated, Xever began to believe that his lack of legs turned him into an useless soldier to the Foot. But, this thought changes when an unknown mutant girl - a mutant shape shifter - appears in his life. Contains little crossovers through Slime Rancher, Undertale, and Steven Universe.
1. Dokkaebi

**Hello, fellow readers! Here am I, with a new story! (And I'm sure this one will be completed, don't worry)**

 **Just to make it clear, this is my secondary account, as I can't log into my primary one anymore :(**

 **For any curious reader that wants to read my previous stories, Akimii is the name you should look for :)**

 **Anyway, enough talking and let's go to reading! :D**

 **(Btw, I'm Brazilian so please don't mind if there's grammar errors or anything, okay? Thanks!)**

* * *

Xever was going insane. He just couldn't understand how things could change so suddenly. After all, he'd spent 22 years being a human, with a normal life of crime with a normal vengeance-crazy employeer. And then, all of a sudden, that life had been wiped out in a few seconds like it was nothing.

And his new, hateful new life started; his life as a useless and helpless fish.

How weirder could he be? He was a talking fish - a snake-head fish, he'd heard Stockman say - with arms and huge fangs.

As he could barely breathe out of water, he didn't even bother imagining how he would eat by himself, or perhaps even talk to someone - even Master, although his new room was in his throne room.

He blamed Bradford for all this. He would still be a handsome human if he hadn't...

"Well, isn't that interesting?" He heard someone speak from the shadows. It was a female voice, one of which he had never heard before.

"Who's there?" He asked to the voice as his head popped out of the water pool.

All of a sudden, a girl with a short, dark purple hair appeared right in front of his face. He stepped- no, he swimmed back.

"... Who are you?" Xever asked, concerned.

"What does it matter?" She asked, "You are way more interesting than I." She told him in a reassuring tone, as she reached out her hand to touch the tip of one of his fangs.

Acting quickly as he felt threatened, he slapped her hand away.

"You can't touch that." He said.

"Why not?" She asked, with a little frown.

"I don't even know who the hell you are!"

"... My true name does not matter. But, if you really want to have a way to call me by one word, I think Dokkaebi is just fine." She said, smiling again and sitting down close to the pool.

"Dokkaebi? What kind of name is that?" He asked with a smile.

"That's the name of the character of a cool game I know. She's awesome. You are, too, you know?" She asked.

Those three words were enough for him to make him 100 percent interested in that girl. She seemed to be 21 years at least, and, to a human, she seemed to know a lot.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Have you ever looked at yourself? You are half human, half fish! You can talk, and think, just like a human, and you can swim, and breathe underwater, just like a fish! Isn't that enough?" She seemed so excited about that.

"... Am I the only mutant you've ever seen?" He asked.

"Of course not! I am a mutant, myself! I've been watching you and your friends since those turtles came to the surface!" She said.

"You're a mutant? But... but... You're just like a human!" He said, with a shocked tone and widened eyes.

"I know I seem like a human now, but... That's just because I'm in land. Unlike you, I can't keep my tail out of water, and I can't keep my legs inside it. It honestly saddens me."

He couldn't believe it. Tail inside of water and legs outside it? It just couldn't be possible. It couldn't be.

"Are you aware that you are the worse liar I've ever met?" He said with a chuckle. "Seriously, that's just impossible, even for mutants like me!"

"... I could show you." She said, getting up. "But... I need you to turn backwards." Blushing. She was strangely, lightly blushing.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...It won't work with my pants and my panties..." Now, they were both blushing.

"... What?"

"... My tail would rip my underwear in half if I threw myself into the water like that..."

He didn't really believe that she could really do that. But still, he couldn't deny that he's been very lonely since his mutation; what wouldn't he give to have a little company?

Maybe, just maybe...

Withouth words, he let himself fall into the water until his face reached the floor of his "room".

And so he waited. And waited. And waited.

And then, finally, he heard a splash and felt movement in the water. He turned his face to see the surface, but her dark brown eyes kept him stuck in that position, deep down underwater.

And when he looked down at her, instead of legs, he saw a tail. Just like she said, she had a tail! A pink-purple tail took place of her skinny - yet slightly attractive - legs.

He could barely say something, as she swimmed out to the surface. He wanted to go along, but he knew that she would probably be half-naked if he did.

He couldn't believe it. A mix of shock, worry, excitement and happiness took place of his mind. There was another one of his kind! Well, she wasn't exactly like him, of course, but still, she should know how being stuck underwater feels like.

At least I won't be alone anymore, he thought.

A few minutes later, he decided to go back to the surface. He expected to see her in there, with her dark brown eyes and dark purple hair, but he saw nothing. He was, once again, all alone.

Xever had no idea of where she could've gone to. But one thing was sure: he would see her again. Even if he had to create wings and fly away, he would see her again.

"I will find you, Dokkaebi." He thought to himself, while he faded away inside of his dark water pool.

* * *

 **So that's it! Hope you liked it!**

 **Please don't forget to review! Reviews are writer's candy! :P**


	2. Aquarium

Xever's POV

Master Shredder was speaking. He was sending orders to his soldiers - most focused on Karai.

Usually, I'd pay so much attention to him that I wouldn't even hear my own voice. But, as my new form phohibits me from going at any mission, I don't really care to what he's saying.

I can only think of one thing: Dokkaebi. That girl messed up everything. I could barely hear the Shredder because of her. I couldn't even hear Bradford's mocking - which isn't even that bad, but it makes me unable to give him a good answer.

After Master was done, his soldiers left, and he did, too. Whatever he does after they're gone, I have no idea, and I don't care, either. As I let myself get embraced by the cold water, I thought about her.

Dokkaebi has been the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Not only beautiful, but smart, and brave.

After all, if she were really watching us, she must have known that the Shredder is extremely dangerous.

"... Dokkaebi..." I couldn't help but say her name. Although it wasn't a very common name, it was relatively pleasurable to say it.

I wish I could just walk away from this prison of which I call "my room". So, the Shredder reappears from the front door, and Baxter Stinkman, or whatever his name is, came along.

"Xever," Shredder said, "You shall go with Stockman to the laboratory. He has something that might be useful to both you and to the Foot Clan."

"Of course, master... But, um, how do I go to the lab, exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shredder just made a signal and some foot ninjas came in, bringing a big glass box, filled with water.

Oh, great. They've got me a new aquarium to play with.

* * *

Once I was inside the lab, Stockman made me wear some weird tech clothing. He told me to try to breathe out of the water now.

"D-don't worry! I've done lots of tests and I'm sure it'll work!" He said.

"It better work." I threatened.

As I lifted myself up until only my tail touched the water, I could... I could breathe! I could breathe outside of the water!

I couldn't help a smile.

"Didn't it work?" Baxter asked.

"It does work." I told him.

"Great! Now all I'll have to do is work on the neuro-interface to make your robotic legs work and-"

"Robotic legs?" I asked with a little excitement.

"Robotic legs?" A female, familiar voice asked from behind me. "Why would you make robotic legs for him? Isn't he perfect the way he is?"

"Who's there?" Baxter asked.

"Dokkaebi..?" I silently asked myself as her beautiful figure came out of the shadows.

She's back! I couldn't help but grin at that. Dokkaebi is back!

"That isn't right! He's been mutated like that! Why would you want to change him?" She asked Baxter, clearly mad.

He was about to answer, but I interrupted him.

"Because I want to change." I said. She immediately turned her head to look at me, with her dark brown eyes star in at me with shock and deception.

"What...? But... Why would you want to change?" She asked.

"Because I'm useless like this! I could barely breathe outside the water! I want to change because I don't want to spent the rest of my life stuck inside a water tank!" I told her.

She stayed silent while her expression changed to show sadness.

"I..." She was about to say something, but once we heard metal footsteps coming closer, she hurried and leaved to the shadows.

"No- WAIT! COME BACK!" I screamed for her, but she didn't stop, disappearing beneath the shadows of the night.

"Who was that?" Baxter asked.

"None of your business. Now go and work on those robotic legs you were saying, Stinkman!" I ordered.

"Stockman!" He corrected.

"Whatever, just do it!" I said, diving back into my water tank.

Before he could say anything, Master Shredder entered the room, being followed by Karai and Bradford.

"Are you done yet?" Master asked.

"Well, almost... All I need to do now is work on his robotic legs, the rest of the equipment is already done. But... I am out of... resources, to complete this task." He said.

"Very well. Karai, you are responsible to get those resources. Take as many soldiers you need." Shredder said, heading to the exit of the laboratory.

"Yes, father." She said, lowering her head in respect. Once he was gone, she turned to Bradford, and said: "Now, Bradford, do me a favor and take your sushi friend back to his new room." She said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Come on, sushi-boy." Bradford mocked, as he took the water tank - of which I prefer to call "aquarium" - and carried it back to the throne room.

Stupid Karai.

Stupid Bradford.

Stupid Baxter.

They'll see.

I'll kick them all in the face someday.


	3. Fish Out Of Water

Meanwhile...

Dokkaebi moved quickly through the shadows. There was going to be a show tonight. She couldn't miss it. As she couldn't participate it, she wanted to at least watch it.

Finally, after running what felt like 6 miles, she was exactly where she wanted to be in. Her "friends" - her old friends - were about to perform her most loved type of dance: synchronized swimming.

She entered the enormous building along with the crowd, and lucky for her, she had a VIP ticket, a little gift from her old friends. She could feel the pleasurable cold inside that place, she could see the beautiful lights, she could even smell the familiar place.

Once she found her seat and sat comfortably in it, she found herself staring at the giant pool, one of which she loved so much, empty, as a little melody filled her ears.

So close, yet so far...

She knew she couldn't dance anymore. Although she did had her good moments in that pool, although she did gain countless medals by dancing along with her precious water, she was a mutant now. A freak. A monster.

A mermaid.

Some people might think mermaids - if they did exist - were beautiful woman that, just like humans, could think, speak and even fall in love.

But most every single human could only see her as a monster. They were scared of her, even with her beauty, even with her talent, even with her friendship.

They thought that, just like in old tales, she wanted to lure people with her beauty to kill them underwater, as the monster she appeared to be.

It hurt her so much.

"And the theme for tonight's show will be: The Ocean!" A loud voice coming from huge speakers cut her thoughts.

She held her breath as the music began to enter her ears and the lights began to low down.

A few woman - eight, counting with her replacement - entered that stage, waving and smiling at the crowd. Dokkaebi could barely look at her replacement's face; how could they do something like this? So what if she had legs in land and tail in water? So what if she was a little different from her "friends"? How could they have replaced her, a famous, talented and beautiful young woman like her, for an old and ugly and fat woman like that one?

She wanted to scream. She wanted to rip that woman's face in half. She wanted to grab her by her stupidly fancy brunette hair, drag her to the pool and kill her underwater; after all, if everyone would always see her as an abomination, why try to be something else?

Only after the music was a little louder she noticed that she was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice that they've already started.

The melody of the song was all that she wanted to hear; is all what she wanted to focus on. She forced herself not to sing.

I pirouette in the dark,

I see the stars through me;

She hummed the melody and sang the lyrics on her mind as the dancers did beautiful spins and dives in the pool.

Tired mechanical heart,

Sings 'til the song disappears;

Their movements were quick and clear, just like she remembers them; they did improve a little, but almost everything seems just like what she did the last time.

Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me;

So cut me from th the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!

"Shatter me", She whispered the last two words. Luckily nobody listened. It wouldn't be good if someone fell under her spell, even if she never wished to cast it.

And so she thought about her voice. One single song coming from her could be deadly for any human or mutant whom dared to listen. And that includes her newest friend - Xever.

She thought about him for a little while. He was so interesting. A thief, she knew, whom turned out to become someone like her; someone who knew what it felt like to be different, someone who knew what was like to feel drowning in dry land.

A fish out of water, exactly like her.

It just saddens her that he doesn't like his own form. She does understand that he's not the same soldier as before, but why bother with that? Why would he want to go back to that same life when he had a chance to change? A chance to be free, to feel water's embrace without anybody to tell him what to do or what to say?

It was just so confusing.

She felt like a fish out of water.


	4. Watch your prey

A few weeks later...

Watch.

Xever is wacthing his prey. He's preparing for his most stealth attack; as a predator watching carefully as his prey wanders around, without even imagining what awaits for them in the shadows deep underwater.

He slowly gets closer to her... His heart beating so quickly he thought it'd escape through his mouth; As he reached out to surprise his innocent prey, his new - made claws itching to cut her arm in half, Xever jumps out of the shadows, quickly as a ninja is supposed to be, believing he has caught her unprepared; But, his prey is not as dumb as they seem. She acts quickly and easily deflected his attack, swimming away as fast as her pink - purple - ish tail let her go, being chased by an enemy in that exact circumstance;

As they dive into the cold and dark water, she looks back at her new enemy... Seeing nothing but darkness, she lowered her speed, waiting for him to attack.

Suddenly, she felt movement in the water. She tried to swim away again, but it was already too late.

She failed.

"Tag, you're it!" Xever says playfully as he touched the end of her tail, planning to swim away.

Unexpectedly, she let out a little moan - which's sound echoed through the walls of the water tank -, quickly covering her mouth in shame.

"I-I'm sorry!" She tried to explain, blushing, turning to see her friend, "You... You just... That's a sensitive point..."

Xever couldn't help a little smile.

"Hey, it's okay..." He touched her right shoulder, "You know I didn't do it on purpose, right?"

"Y-yeah, but..." She covered her face with her hand in embarassment as she continues, "... This is so embarrassing..."

"Doki..." He tried to get her to talk, unsuccessfully.

"I... It's- It's getting late, I... I should leave now.." She says, taking Xever's hand off her shoulder and heading up to the surface.

"Doki, come on! Don't go!" Xever called out for her, but she didn't listen, leaving the water tank.

He knew what was gonna happen. He didn't bother staying a little while underwater as she put on her clothing. But that didn't stop him from thinking about what he'd just done.

"Oh, great, genius, you scared her away! What are you gonna do next, stupid?" He mentally scolded himself for her immediate exit.

Why couldn't he just do things right?

* * *

"Alright, bud, get ready to walk!" Stinkman said, clearly afraid.

"If you ever call me 'bud' again, I'll take your legs off myself!" He threatened.

He tried to take a few steps, and was met with more joy than he'd ever felt - that is, if his encounters with Dokkaebi didn't count - as his robotic legs took a step forward. And then, when he was about to take one more step, everything fell apart. The legs started going haywire! Out of control, they began to run everywhere, dragging his body along for the ride.

When he finally stopped moving, the legs started kicking him in the face. Stupid Baxter! He got them all wrong!

"Fix these, you stupid nerd, or I'll bite your heart off!" He yelled, trying to stop the stupid legs from kicking him more.

While Xever was suffering with the bugged legs, Bradford couldn't control his laughter from behind. "I could watch this forever!", he said between loud laughs.

"Oh, come on!" There she was. The so familiar female voice. "Are you so dumb you can't even make easy robotic legs work? It's the fifth time this week I see your work fail!"

Xever looked up to Dokkaebi as she argued with Baxter about how pathetic his work is.

"Easy?! Well if YOU wanna try building those stupid robotic legs, well, BE. MY. GUEST!" He said, throwing something on the floor.

"Hah! You see? You call yourself a 'genius', don't you?" She said, as she came closer to me, grabbed both of my legs and dragged me along with her until she sat down in a chair and began doing something on the legs, "Oh, look at this! I have barely looked at it and there's already so many mistakes! The red cables should never fit here; and oh! Look at this! Look at that! This isn't right, that doesn't fit there!" She kept complaining at how many mistakes he have made, I barely saw her working! But surprisingly, she suddenly let go of both legs and put me on my feet.

"There. Try walking now." She said.

So he took a step forward. Then another. And another. And then, he was walking, and right after that, he was running!

"Why don't you try walking on the walls now, hm?" She asked, while looking proudly at me.

"On the walls?" He asked.

"On the walls?" Baxter and Bradford asked in unison.

Xever was pretty sure that if these commands were coming from Baxter's mouth, he would tell him he's crazy. But since it's Dokkaebi the one they're talking about...

Xever tried stepping on a wall. Then he used the other foot. Then he tried stepping forward. Surprisingly, it worked! He could walk on the walls!

"Try and laugh at me some more, Bradford!" He said with a mocking smile, upside down, completely still on the lab's ceiling. Bradford could barely say something in response.

"How... How did you do that?" Baxter asked, his jaw almost reaching the floor.

"Well, I told you it was easy." She said. "You should come down now!" She yelled for Xever, whom obeyed without arguing.

"That was... Impressive." Baxter told her. "... What's your name, by the way?"

"Oh! I'm Dokkaebi. I used to study science books when I was a child. It seems like so many years studying were worth it."

"They sure were! I'm-"

"Baxter Stockman", she interrupted, "I know. What about you, Bradford? Cat's got your tongue?" She turned herself to Bradford, whom quickly got closer to her.

"I don't really trust you, girl." He said.

"Oh, you don't have to. I am going to conquer your trust, and I'll conquer your master's trust, as well." She said, confidently.

"So... You're saying that..." Xever could barely speak.

"Yes! I'll ask to be a member of the Foot Clan!"

"Who are you to be so confident about that?" Another female voice asked from the entrance.

Karai.

"Oh... It's you." She said.

"You know who I am?"

"Oroku Karai, daughter of the Shredder, second in command of the Foot Clan? Yes, I know who you are." Dokkaebi told her, showing no fear in her voice.

"So you probably already know what THIS can do to you, don't you?" Karai said, with her katana in hands. "You seem too smart, to an unknown girl."

"And you seem too pathetic, to a known one." Dokkaebi said. "I know how you fight, Karai. I know every single move of yours. And I can tell that I could beat you using no weapon at all."

"Um, girls, why don't we just talk about this-" Xever tried to intervene, being interrupted by both girls.

"SHUT UP!" They yelled in unison.

"Well, challenge accepted. Let's see who's really better here."

"I agree."

So, Dokkaebi took a deep breath before starting to sing.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah; Ah-Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah..." She began singing that same melody over and over, causing Karai to feel confused at her tactics.

"Is that is? What are you gonna do? Sing me to sleep?" Karai asked.

Suddenly, all of the men present in the room began to attack Karai. Their pupils were thin just as a snake's, and their attacks were quick and powerful - mainly Xever's, as he's got his new-made legs.

"What the- Stop it, you fools! She's the enemy here!" Karai tried to make them stop, but Dokkaebi's control over them was too strong.

"Tackle her", Dokkaebi mentally told them "Do not kill her."

A few minutes later, Karai was beaten, and Dokkaebi stopped singing.

"So... Still want me to sing you to sleep?" She asked Karai with an evil smile on her face.

"Why, you little-"

"Enough." Another voice could be heard from the entrance. That voice alone woke all the men from Dokkaebi's mind control, and when they saw Shredder standing right there, they quickly bowed to him.

"Master-" Karai tried to speak, but Shredder cut her off.

"Silence." He walked up to Dokkaebi.

Once they were face to face, eye on eye, Dokkaebi closed her eyes and kneeled down at his feet.

"Oroku Saki, leader of the Foot Clan, tonight I introduce myself, Dokkaebi, as a volunteer to be your newest soldier on the Foot. I beg you that you will let me in, and let me call you... Master."

Shredder just stared at the kneeled figure down his feet. While he silently judged her, Xever tensed up. Who knows what he will say? What if he gets mad after she defeated his daughter like that?

"Get up, Dokkaebi. I have watched your fight with my daughter. The power you possess will surely be a great advantage to the Foot." He said. "From now on, you will be not only my newest soldier, but my second in command as well."

"But father!-"

"Silence!" Shredder cut her off again. "You have proven to be stronger than her. Strength and power are the only thing that matters in the Foot, and you seem to posses both. Bradford will show your new room-"

"Master. Forgive me for interrupting, but I fear I should not stay in one common room. I'd prefer to share the water tank in your throne room with Xever, for I am too a mutant fish."

"You don't seem like it."

"I know, Master. But I am a shape shifter. When I'm in water, I'll have gills and a tail. When I'm in land, I'll have legs and no gills. It happened when I mutated."

"It's true, Master. I've seen it myself." Xever reassured.

"... Very well. Make yourself comfortable." He said, heading to the exit.

"Of course, Master."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **By the way, if you wanna hear Dokkaebi's melody, here it is (there is more than just the first "Ah-Ah-Ah", but those lyrics don't fit in my scene): Battle of the bands**


	5. Sorrow

2 weeks later...

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say; You're talking loud, not saying much..." Dokkaebi sang quietly to herself while watching her new friends train if the Foot Clan dojo.

She saw when Bradford tried to punch Xever in the face, but he quickly deflected his attack and kicked the mutant dog in the stomach. When Xever tried to kick his face and end that fight, Bradford held his foot with his huge paw and threw him to the other side of the dojo. So Bradford ran to hit Xever again, but he opened his mouth and bit him in the arm.

Bradford tried to pull him off, but his jaws were really strong; while the turtle Leonardo's katana could barely scratch Bradford's skin, Xever's teeth cut right through it like it was made of paper.

When Bradford finally got Xever off of him, his venom made the dog feel dizzy. A few minutes later, Bradford was already on the floor, defeated.

Doki clapped her hands in amusement. "Bravo! Incredible!" She said with her usual happy smile. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks," Xever told her, smiling back "But we should probably take him to Stinkman. He should die if he stays there for too long."

"Uh-huh. I'll get some foot ninjas to take him to the lab." So she turned to the exit of the dojo, "You comin'?"

"Sure." He said, walking to the door by her side.

He felt nice being around her. Her presence could somehow make him feel pleased with anything, even with his mutation, with Bradford's mocking, with Baxter's nerd behaviour and even pain. But right now, she seemed kind of upset with something.

"So... You seem to have a cool power with your voice, right?" He tried to break the silence between them.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course..." She said, still staring at the floor while they walked back to the throne room.

He knew something was bugging her.

"... Doki?" He said, grabbing her by her hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you... Wanna hang out a little? I mean, we can't stay inside here forever, can we?" He asked.

She opened a little smile, and playfully punched him in the arm. "Alright. Where do you plan to go?"

"Come and see."

* * *

"Xever, come on! Let me see!" Dokkaebi called out to her friend, as he had blindfolded her to make sure she'd be surprised.

"Nuh-uh. It's a surprise, remember? No peeking." He told her. "Besides, don't you keep complaining. You're heavier than you look like, you know?" As Dokkaebi was blindfolded, Xever had to carry her through their way.

"But Xever, this is taking foreeeeveeeerrrrrr..." She said with a bored tone.

"I know, and trust me, this hurt more in me than in you. Literally."

"Mmmmhhhhmmmm..."

A few minutes later, Xever stopped on a very tall building, and put the girl on her feet.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Yup. You can take that off now." He said.

Once she took the white bandana off her eyes, she found herself on the top of a building that was probably 2000 feet from the floor.

"Ohmygod Xever..." She said, with a scared look. "You brought me to my death?"

"What? No! I told you we would hang out and that the place we were coming would be a surprise and you agreed with that."

"Yes, but I didn't know that you'd bring me to a building THIS tall! A fish girl like me is supposed to stay in the water and not in the sky, which is, very, very down!" She said, gluing herself on his arm.

"So you're afraid of heights, huh?" He raised an eyebrow as she held him tighter. "Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He grabbed her by the hips and basically dragged her to the edge of the building, sitting down.

"... What are you doing... You're gonna get me to fall down... You're gonna kill me..." She closed tight her eyes and forced herself not to look down.

"Open your eyes." He softly told her. "I would never let you fall, Doki."

"..." She slowly opened her eyes, but instead of looking up or down, she only looked at him, whom looked at her with his caring yellow eyes.

"Look." He said, pointing at the sky.

Once she finally were brave enough to look up, she was greeted with a dark and starry sky, with a bright full moon and a lovingly pleasant breeze that made her dark purple hair float. She knew the sky was beautiful, but she never thought it would be this much. After all, being this high, it felt almost like if she could touch the sky with her bare hands.

"Xever..." She could barely say something. As she distracted herself from her fear, she almost lost her grip on his arm.

"Cool, right?" He asked.

"This is... incredible!" She exclaimed.

"Now, you'll probably prefer to hold me for this one... Can you look down?" He asked.

"D-down?" Her grip on his arm tightened.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm holding you."

"No you're not! I'm the one holding you!" She said.

"Fine, fine." He wrapped her hips with his arm, as she held herself on his chest, "How about this?"

"... Yeah, I guess that'll work." She said, taking a deep breath and looking down.

Xever could feel that she was trembling a little. He tried to comfort her by holding her tighter, and it seems like it worked.

Looking down her feet, Dokkaebi saw something impressive enough to make her dark brown eyes widen. The view was just incredibly wonderful: She saw the shiny streets the people that looked like tiny ants, the huge buildings and the noisy cars.

But, although it was an incredible view, she could only focus on one thing: if she fell down, she'd splatter on the floor like a melon, and she feared to have that destiny. Right when she was about to give up and leave the edge, she felt Xever's grip on her become tighter.

Somehow, she felt safe in his embrace. She turned her eyes to look at him for a brief moment; And so she saw not only a friend, but someone she knew that wouldn't let her fall.

Wait a second...

She took his hand off her hips and left the edge.

"Eh?" Xever asked.

She remained silent as Xever walked up towards her.

She's so dumb! All this time being right by his side and she hasn't noticed the most obvious thing of all; everyone else had noticed it, she knew, but she had never bothered thinking about it.

They did everything together! All the games, they played together, all the fun, they had with each other, all the fights, they've fought for one another.

She couldn't help but laugh.

How could she have missed it?

Xever could only get confused. Why was she laughing in the first place?

"Doki?"

"... I'm so blind, aren't I?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, walking closer to him. "I've been so busy having fun with you, I didn't even notice the feelings I've been unleashing inside of me; only now I've realized about why do I always feel bad whenever you prefer to spend time with someone else upon me, why I want to destroy Bradford every time he says something bad about you, why I always wanna kill Karai every time she gives you orders: I'm in love with you!" She said, with a few tears building up on her eyes, "And... And I didn't even realize..." She said below a whisper.

Xever stayed silent with that. Of course he's seen that she loved him, and of course he loved her back. He just didn't expect her to be crying for it. He didn't thought she'd feel guilty for not seeing it before.

"... It's okay, Doki-"

"NO! It is NOT okay!" She yelled at him, tears running free down her cheeks. "Don't you get it? I'm in love with you! I've always been! And I didn't even notice! What kind of monster loves someone enough to don't even realize they loved them in the first place? I'll tell you what kind: THIS kind!" She said, pointing at herself. "... I just wish you've never met me..." She said between sobs. "I just-"

"Stop." He cut her off. "Stop blaming yourself. It's not worth it."

"But I-"

"Dokkaebi!" He cut her off. "... I understand that you don't feel okay with this. I just don't understand why. So what if you hasn't noticed before? You did now, didn't you?"

"I-"

"Didn't you?"

"... Yes..."

"Good. Now shut your mouth and kiss me at once, you nut-brains." He said, pulling her into a heated passionate kiss, gluing their lips together and being as careful as possible not to touch her with his fangs.

Dokkaebi couldn't believe it. She was kissing someone! And even better, she was kissing Xever!

She wanted to get happy. She wanted to smile and laugh at what just happened. She wanted to simply feel Xever's cold scaled skin around her body while the love she felt for him grew stronger.

But... Why isn't she happy?

And so Xever let go of her. But he saw that she was still unhappy.

"Hey, what is it, Doki?" He asked, raising her head putting a hand down her chin.

"... I'm sorry." She said at last, before singing a song.

Before he could even react, she was already in full control of his mind. "You will forget that this happened. You think we are heading home now. You will not speak of this again." She mentally ordered him, before his pupils went to their normal size again.

He walked up to her. "Hey. Want me to carry you home?" He opened a smile and offered a hand.

Showing a fake smile, she held his hand and closed her eyes while she jumped building after building with her in his embrace. She opened her eyes to see him one more time before they were back home.

"I'm sorry." She thought to herself, closing tightly her eyes.


	6. Friend

**OMG GUYS! So sorry for taking so long! I just had a little writer's block, but it's okay! At least I got it - although I don't like the results very much.** **I hope you like it!**

* * *

This is getting ridiculous.

"I love you"

"I need you"

"I want you"

"I'm sorry."

Dokkaebi was scared at the first time. She was scared of what could've happened after she erased her loved one's memory of her confession. That is, her _first_ confession. After what happened in the Tall Building - how she named that place -, Dokkaebi thought she did it because she was unhappy. She thought that, maybe, if it was in another time, she'd be happy with their relationship and they'd be happy, together.

But it never worked.

She kept doing that. She builds a scene of which she confesses to Xever. He happily accepts her feelings. They kiss. She is still unhappy. She erases Xever's memories of that encounter. She builds a scene of which she confesses to Xever.

It was getting ridiculous.

She's already lost account of how many times she tried desperately to be happy, but it seemed like the harder she tried, the harder it was to feel happiness again.

Why was it so hard? Why couldn't she reach happiness? She loved him, didn't she? Yes. She did. There was a time of which she thought it wasn't working because she didn't _really_ love him. She thought that it wasn't love what she felt for him. But she was wrong. Oh, so wrong. She thought about making him fall in love with someone else, maybe that feeling would just go away. She even sang them a little "love song" to make sure they would stay with each other. But, as I said, she was wrong. The longer she saw those two together, the sadder she felt.

 _"Hey, X!" Dokkaebi greeted her friend. "Wanna hang out?"_

 _"Sorry, d7wj2q9 asked me out." He answers._

 _"But you still have time, don't you? Wanna play tag? For the old times?" She asked with a smile._

 _"Sorry, I promised d7wj2q9 I'd be there in time. But we can play later, okay? See you!" He said, leaving._

 _"... See you..." She waved goodbye, even if she knew he hasn't listened._

She tried _everything_. She even tried having a relationship with other men - maybe Xever was just the wrong guy!

Wrong.

No other man could make her laugh like _he_ could. No other man could make her smile like _he_ could. No other man could make her feel safe or pleased in their presence as _he_ could.

So why? Why couldn't she be happy?

"Doki?"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes; she found herself staring at the water tank - their shared room -, with Xever staring at her with his stupidly attractive yellow eyes.

"Are you okay? You were kinda spacing out for... 10 minutes, I guess?" He said.

"Oh. Don't worry, I just... I was just thinking." She said, touching the water with her left toe.

"Thinking? About what, exactly?"

"Nothing you should worry about. Just..." She thought about what she was about to say. _No,_ she thought, _he doesn't have to know_. "I'm just thinking how dull it is to be second in command here on the Foot. I thought it'd be way more interesting than this!" She faked a smile while pointing to the throne room itself.

"Yeah, I thought you'd become colder with me after your promotion. Sure glad I'm wrong." He said.

So she slowly dived into the water tank. She thought about how Xever had to wait an eternity deep down underwater while she took off her clothing, and decided to wear a skirt - with no panties -, so she wouldn't be needing to take any clothing off. She swimmed down to her corner of the tank.

Now there was light down there, and they even put waterproof beds for them underwater, too. As she headed to her bed, Xever was talking about some things that happened during trainment and other stuff. But she didn't really care for what he was saying. All she wanted to do was go to bed and think of something about their relationship, because she knew that he would confess to her if she didn't do it first.

"... X?"

"Yeh?"

"I love you. 'Night." She said. Turning herself to the other side of the tank, to make sure he wouldn't be staring at her in the eye.

He blushed with that. "I... love you too." He replied, "'Night."

* * *

"Alright, soldiers! During the next three weeks, I will be the one in command of the Foot Clan, as Shredder left to Asia for... business."

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison - except Karai, whom just rolled her eyes in disgust (and a tiny little _huge_ bit of jealousy).

"Well. Since I'm the most powerful soldier in the Foot, I could beat an entire army alone. However, I would accidentally beat my own soldiers if I tried to, as my power can only reach men's minds." She told them, "My first and main orders for you will be to find and recruit woman for the Foot. That way I could go to battle without foot soldier deaths." That got Karai's attention. "You're all dismissed... Except you, Karai." Dokkaebi ordered, as her soldiers - also known as "subjects" - leaved the room.

A short and cold silence filled the throne room as the two girls stared at each other. That is, until Dokkaebi turned her head to the windows, those giant glass walls that could hypnotize someone like her for hours.

"What do you want?" Karai asked, impatiently.

"... Why the hurry? For all I know, you don't have too many things to do right now, do you?" Doki slowly turned her dark brown eyes to her soldier, with a cold evil shining on her eyes.

Karai shut her mouth after that - not because Dokkaebi was intimidating, but because she thought it wasn't worth arguing.

"... It's such a beautiful day outside, don't you think?" Doki asked. Karai looked at the window as sunlight filled the room with... well, light.

As she got closer to the transparent wall, she saw usual things - tall buildings, blue skies, white clouds -, of which she doesn't really care about.

"... I suppose it is." Karai replied.

"... Are you sad? Or at least upset?" Dokkaebi asked.

"With what?"

"Your mother. Aren't you upset that you never got to know your mother?"

Karai couldn't even say something. Of course she was saddened with her mother's death.

"Of course I am." She said at last.

"... I've been thinking about something." She took a paper out of somewhere in Shredder's throne and held it in her hands, "And I'd like to know your opinion about it."

"... Huh?" She asked, as Dokkaebi gave her the paper.

There was a text written, or maybe... "Are those... Lyrics of a song?" Karai asked. "Yeah, do you like it?" Karai took another look at the paper.

 _Listen and hear a song the birds are singing_

 _Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming_

 _A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of dust..._

 _This is your fault... right?_

 _Standing in the corridor_

 _Who thought we'd be here like this together?_

 _On a gorgeous day like this, I ask_

 _What is it that you want?_

"Well... It's not that bad." She said, "Was it you who wrote it?"

"No," Dokkaebi calmly told her, "I found it inside your father's bedroom. I don't think this was written by him, so the only left option is... Maybe it was your mother who wrote it."

Karai couldn't help but widen her eyes. "What?"

"I believe your father had it inside his bedroom for some time by now. As I never saw him even take a look at it, I don't he'll notice that it's missing."

"I..." Karai held tight the paper on her hands, as she believed it was her mother who wrote such a song. "... Thank you."

"No problem." Dokkaebi told her. "Now... I just want to ask you one little favor..." She calmly said, "Keep an eye out on the others, please. They'll need someone to be their leader in your missions, and I won't be able to go with them for... obvious reasons. I hope you won't disappoint me... My friend."

Karai took her time to answer, but looking at the paper on her hands one last time, she told her new master with, indeed, respect:

"Yes, Master."

* * *

 **So... This is it!** **The song in Karai's paper is Aria Rose's lyrics of "Megalovania - Piano/Vocal cover".**

 **See you next time! :D**


	7. You're wrong

_You don't understand._ _You can't stay here._ _You have to leave._ _You have to stop._

 _Stop. Stop. Stop._

 _Raphael, stop._

 _Please._

* * *

"Hello." Raphael told me. I didn't answer. "Come on, I know you're there." I didn't answer.

The sound of Raphael's voice echoed through the black walls of that small room of which he was completely alone in.

"Stop fooling yourself. Stop fooling the others. You know I'm not alone. You're here too, with me." He said. I didn't answer. "Why won't you talk to me?" He asked, his eyes strangely, softly closed, "Why won't you let me hear your voice?" He kept insisting. Yet, I didn't reply.

Raphael moved a bit from the chair he was sat in.

"Are you afraid they'll know?" He asked. "You're gonna end up telling them, sooner or later."

 _No, I won't; They don't have to know. I won't let them know. I won't let you tell_ _them._

"Finally; I knew you wouldn't resist talking to me." He said. "You just want to talk, don't you? After all, your 'friends' never answered when you tried to talk to them."

Raphael smiled.

"You _wanted_ to talk to me, didn't you? I am your favorite after all." His smile grew into a grin. "Try and replace me one more time. You've never done this before."

 **"And I'll make sure you will never do it again."**

* * *

 **You're wrong.**


	8. A little hand

A few days later...

Dokkaebi was feeling better.

Since she became "friends" with Karai, they started to spend some time with eachother, and it really helped the purple haired girl to stop doing that "loce cycle" with her best friend - as none of her confessions "worked", she and Xever were only best friends -, and she was indeed happier, even if she was still a little upset about her failed love relationship.

Although it hurt her a little to sacrifice some time with Xever, she felt very pleased when around Karai, which was honestly a big surprise for both of them.

"So," Dokkaebi said, turning to Karai, "Have you guys found anyone? A woman, I mean." She asked, taking a sip of her hot coffe.

"Well, kinda..." The human replied, looking a bit annoyed, "But the others are getting annoying after we've found a mutant cat; She was first seen stealing specific gemstones from a jewlery store, and her abilities as a thief are almost good enough to match Xever's, if not better." She took a bite of her sandwich and continued, "But I don't think she'll fit for the Foot, as she seems a lot like a child."

"Oh." Doki said, sighing in a little disappointment, "So she's the one causing so much trouble in those jewlery stores, huh?" She smiled. "Well, if you can get her to be our ally, you'd better keep an eye out for her, as she'll probably be CAT-astrophic when she gets here."

"My, my.. I didn't know you were so bad at making puns." Karai replied.

Dokkaebi could only laugh at her friend's reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Aw, c'mon!" Mikey cried in defeat as Leo grinned for his victory on their training session. Raph and Donnie were still a little dizzy after Leo defeated both do quickly, they didn't even see him coming.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'll go easier on you next time." Leo said, giving Mikey a hand.

"Good work, my sons," Splinter said, showing the turtles a smile as they bowed in front of him. "I'm sure you will get even better with time. And you, Leonardo, congratulations for your victory."

"Thank you, sensei." Leo thanked.

"You shall go now."

"Hai, sensei." They said in unison.

After Splinter entered his room and disappeared from the turtles' sight, Donnie silently went to his lab, while Leo and Mikey went to the living room, arguing about winning and losing. Only a few minutes later, when Mikey went to the kitchen to talk with Ice Cream Kitty, Leo went to the dojo to train some katas, he realized Raph hasn't moved since the end of their training session.

"Raph?" Leo called out to his brother, but he didn't move at all. So Leo softly grabbed Raph's shoulder, "Raph? Are you-"

"AH!" Raph screamed. "Oh... It's just you.." He said. "Dammit, ya scared me."

"What were you doing?" Leo asked.

"Uhh.. Nothin'! Nothin' at all!" He faked a smile. "No need to worry about it.."

Leo suspected a bit of his brother's strange behaviour, but decided to just forget about it. After all, it would be better to avoid Raph's anger right now in the morning.

Leo sighs. "Alright, I'll let this one go." He grabbed his katanas, "Wanna fight?" He asked.

"Ya sure know me." Raph said, grabbing his sais and preparing to attack.

* * *

"Me soltem, seus monstros nojentos!" A female mutant cat, with orange fur, big yellow eyes and apparently brazilian, had her wrists chained up while Dokkaebi's soldiers entered through the front door. "Me soltem e me deixem lutar, seus covardes!"

Dokkaebi seemed interested on that cat.

"Master, we've found this mutant," Xever said, bowing to Dokkaebi - whom was sat in Shredder's throne - and Karai, whom was by her right side. "She is not only a female, but also a thief with great potential. I believe she might be very useful to the Foot with some time to train her ninja skills.

Karai glared at that cat. She knew that, even if that mutant had this "great potential", she was still just a child. No more than 13 years old, she thought. Plus, Karai knew she was at least a little afraid of Bradford, as he's a huge dog now.

"Xever... Can she speak english?" Doki asked.

"I think-"

"'Course I can!" The cat interrupted, "But I ain't talking with you!"

Dokkaebi stayed silent for a moment. After thinking about this situation, she got up from Shredder's throne and walked towards the small cat, whom still fought against the chains to break free.

"... Everyone, out." Dokkaebi ordered, "I just want her and Xever with me in this room."

After everyone had left the room, Dokkaebi smiled at the cat and softly asked her: "What's your name, little one?"

The mutant bit her lip for a moment. And then she replied, in a very low tone: "Charlotte."

"How old are you?"

"14."

"... Very well, Charlotte," She changed her tone when saying the child's name, "Do you have a family? Parents? Brothers?"

"Why should I tell you? Your men kidnapped me, chained me up and put me here in front of a... _Vadia como você._ " She said. Dokkaebi didn't undertand the last part, but Xever did. And he was really mad at her for that.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He tried to come at her, but Dokkaebi ordered for him to stay where he was. "But she said-!"

"I don't care. Do not hurt her." She ordered. "Listen, child. I don't know what you said about me. But I don't care. I just want you to answer me: do you have a family?"

She seemed a little annoyed with Dokkaebi's reaction. But she answered anyway: "... Yeah. I've got a sister, and I'msure she's comin' ta find me and when she does, she'll wipe da floor with yer face!"

Dokkaebi thought for a few seconds before telling her, "My soldiers told me they've seen you stealing gems. Why were you doing that?"

She seemed a little scared with that. "Are you... Da police?"

"No, I'm not."

She sighed in relief. "... Well, I... I was stealin' 'cause some weird monsters called "Shadows" threatened to hurt mah sister and I if I didn't get 'em these gems. I dunno why they want these for, they've never told me anything."

"Hm. Very well." Dokkaebi said. "Okay. So maybe we can make a deal. Listen carefully, for I won't be repeating myself. I'll offer you something, and it'll be of your choice if you'll acceot or not." The cat's ears went up. "You can either stay here, with us, where we'll give you food, shelter, protection and trainment to both you and your sister, or you can choose to leave and go back to stealing gems all by yourself, risk getting caught by policemen and be forever enslaved by those Shadows. And if you think they'll come to get you, don't you worry. I'll offer them the best thieves I have to get them gems in your place." She turned her back on her. "The choice is yours." She signed for Xever to come to her.

"Unchain her." She ordered at last, sitting back on her throne as Xever obeyed her order.

Charlotte seemed thoughtful for a moment, while massaging her aching - yet free - wrists.

"... Will you really let us stay?" She asked.

"If you choose to, yes."

"... Then.. I accept your offer."

"Great!" Dokkaebi said. "Now listen, little one," She looked at her new soldier in the eye, "This is the Foot Clan. I am Dokkaebi, second in command of this place. The true leader of the Foot is out for business, but when he comes back, he'll want you to prove youe worth. However, he is very demanding. If he doesn't think you are worthy of our resources, he'll try to kill you. But don't worry. I will not let him do that. If you can't prove to him that you're good enough, I'll make sure he won't hurt any of you, but I can't promise he'll let you stay. So I'll put you under my best men's hands. They'll teach you how to defend yourselves and how to attack enemies, and they'll turn you into dangerous and deadly cats. But remember: you two will have a very short amount of time to become worthy of our resourses. I will trust you to be above the expected when the time comes." So she smiled. "Do you think you can do this?"

Charlotte had no words. She was afraid, but also determined. She wanted to prove not only to this leader but to herself that she wasn't just a kid, that she wasn't just a thief, that she wasn't just a cat from the streets.

"...Yeah." She said at last.

"Oh my, thank goodness you've finally answered. For a moment I thought _cat's gotten your tongue_." Dokkaebi told her.

She couldn't hold a giggle. Xever, on the other hand... "... Don't you ever talk to me again."

Dokkaebi glared at him for a brief moment before telling him, "... So you're telling me to _Xever_ talk to you again?" She smiled. "You must be very upset with something I did. Why don't you tell me _water_ your problems?"

"... I'll build another water tank for me to sleep on."

"Aw, c'mon, X! You know I was just kiddin'!" Doki said, playfully. "Besides, your bed is in the same water tank as mine. It would _tank_ forever to change it to somewhere else."

Charlotte giggled a bit louder. "I like you. You're funny."

"I like you too," Doki replied, "But you'd better go do something else other hearing my bad jokes. It'd be good for you to eat something and go training."

"Who's gonna train her anyway?" Xever asked.

"Why, you, dummy!" Doki replied.

"ME!? Why me?"

"Because you are the best thief I have. Go on, teach her some things. And if you got some difficulties, ask Karai some help. Now go, there's no more time to lose."

"I hate you." He said.

"I know." She replied with a smile.

And so both of them left the room.

Suddenly, Charlotte felt strange. It's happening again, she thought. Is something happening to Ava?

"Please be okay, my sister."


	9. Yuganda Genjitsu

**Hi guys! Akimii here again!**

 **I just wanna say thank you for all the lovely reviews and that everything about the rushes on the series' timeline will be explained later.**

* * *

Lights off.

Childish giggles echo through the room.

A few shadows can be seen - and heard - throughout the darkness.

"There!" A voice can be heard. Ninjas began to hit thin air, looking for two missing shadows - Ava and Charlie. They've evolved a lot in the past few days. As Charlotte - short-named Charlie - said, her twin sister would come to find her, and it took only a few hours for Ava to find her. Soon, both cats began to train under all the Elites rules, and so they've learned stealth, resistance, strenght and self-control.

As one of the Elites tried to find these two tricksters around the throne room, Karai felt movement close to her. Suddenly, she turned backwards and and grabbed something: a tail.

"Gotcha!" Karai said, believing she's already won. But sisters could never leave one another behind. Karai could only feel a foot kicking her head from behind, and the owner of the tail on her hands kicked her again, this time on the face, and they began to kick her head like a beach ball. They kept giggling until they seemed to get tired of her and left her passed out on the floor.

So they ran to Shredder's throne and tried to grab something on it's top. Too high, they thought in unison. Thinking fast, they took their "mini" butterfly knives - smaller versions of Xever's weapon - and used them to climb Shredder's throne, while the other ninjas tried to find them, unsuccessfully.

"I got it!" One of them whispered to the other.

And so they began to run. A huge mistake. Their footsteps could clearly be heard by Bradford whom ran faster than the two of them and reached them before they could leave.

"Enough playing for you two, kiddos." He grabbed the two cats by their shirts and interrupting their escaping.

"Noo!" Charlie cried.

"We were so close!" Ava said.

So Stockman turnes the lights back on. Both cats seemed annoyed - a little mad, too. Bradford put them back on their feet, right in front of Dokkaebi.

"Stealth lesson, girls: Careful with the noise. Mainly with your footsteps." Dokkaebi told them. "But you did good, really."

"Gee, thanks," Ava said, "but I'm pretty sure Karai doesn't think the same," she looked at the passed out girl on the floor, "Man, we're so gonna be in trouble with Karai." She and Charlie shared scared looks.

"Don't worry, girls. I'm sure that deep inside, she's proud of you. Because I am." Dokkaebi said.

"Me too," Xever said "How did you even managed to get this?" He pointed to the fake helmet - that was supposes to mimic Shredder's - on Charlie's hands. "Wasn't that too high for you to reach?"

"Yup." Ava replied, "But don't ya forget we've got these" They showed their knives to their friend, "They really come in _handy_ , y'know?"

"Sure do." He proudly replied, "Wait, was that supposes to be a pun?"

They only giggled in response.

"You gotta stop hangin' around Dokkaebi." He said.

"Okay, breaktime. Go to the dojo in 10 minutes for a special class." Dokkaebi ordered them with a smile.

"Ya ain't gonna give us homework, will ya?" Charlie asked.

"Vão logo, pirralhas," Xever told them in portuguese, "We ain't got all day."

They stuck their tongue out for Xever in mockery as they left for the front door, being followed by the other Elites.

* * *

"So, girls," Dokkaebi said, holding a small knife "As I said, you'll have a special class today, because it's time for your first surprise test!"

"Their ears quickly went up. "WHAAAT?" They asked in unison.

"Since you two have shown good habilities and great progress during your... "classes", I thought about testing you so I could know if you are capable of completing a simple mission or if you are in need of more training."

They only nodded in response. If there's one thing they've learned is that they need to obey without arguing, or else the consequences wouldn't be good. The first time Charlie disobbeyed an direct order from Karai - whom Dokkaebi named second in command while Shredder was out -, they were forced to eat or drink absolutely nothing during 3 days.

"Your mission for tonight is... Steal something from Xever's room!"

"What? B-but it's underwater!" Ava said.

"And he's da best thief of da Foot! Ya can't expect us to steal somethin' from him!" Charlie added.

"I know. But that wouldn't be a challenge if I made it easy for you, would it? Besides, if it was the Shredder telling you what to do, there would be no way you could refuse his orders. What if he told you to steal something underwater?" Doki said.

They nodded.

Dokkaebi walked towards the exit, but stopped in front of the door. "I'd recommend for you to come in 20 minutes. He'll be asleep by that time." As Dokkaebi left the room, Charlie's ears went down and she bit her lip.

Ava looked at her sister with concern. "Is it happening again?" She asked.

"Yea." She replied, as Ava held her hand. "Whaddya think it means?"

"I don't know." She said, "But don't worry! I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Besides, someday we'll find out what it means."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Someone said, a voice that came from thw shadows of that room. A man, they noticed.

Thwy prepared their twin knives - one for each sister - as they quickly turned backwards.

"Who's there?" Ava asked.

"A friend," the voice replied, "And I can tell what your strange power means. That is, if you're willing to hear me."

They shared looks of suspect. "Show yourself!" They ordered.

Soon, a man walked out of the shadows, wearing a black suit, black boots and a big, grey scarf around his neck. He was way taller than the two of them together, and had a scary tone of grey in his hair.

"I know what you'll ask," the man said, "My name is Yuganda Genjitsu, but you can call me "Yuri" for short." He kneeled so that he would be by the girls' high, "You wanted to know what your power means, isn't it... 'Charlotte'?"

"I... Yeah..." She replied, holding firmly her weapon.

"Well, for all I've seen, I believe you are capable to feel when reality is being changed." He said.

"What?" Charlie asked, "Why would I feel reality changin'?"

The man just smiled. "I hope I've been helpful." He said at last, before disappearing into the shadows.

"What the..." Charlie murmured. She felt confused. Ava, on the other hand, knew what they should do next and was way more focused on that than her sister.

"Come on, sis'. We're doing a test, remember?" Ava said, walking towards the exit.

Charlie was still concerned about that man, but nodded in response to Ava, as she slowly turned backwards and leaved the room.

* * *

 **Don't worry, guys.**  
 **I know it's kind of... Confusing, to have so many OC's.**  
 **But I can't say much about it.**  
 **I've got other problems to solve.**  
 **I just hope that dirty little hacker won't cause any more trouble.**


	10. Tears of Joy

Water.

Deep, dark and suffocating water. The twins felt aprehensive about letting themselves be eaten by that strange mass, stuck in their positions, glaring at their own reflection in the dark blue water in Xever's tank.

Ava took a deep breath. "Ya ready, sis'?" She asked, giving Charlie a hand.

Charlie held tightly her sister's hand, and both took a few seconds to breathe before they softly dived into the water tank.

It was strange, really. For them, water was like an enemy they couldn't reach, defend themselves from, something that could make them so desperate to recover oxigen they would only make their own deaths come faster.

They opened their eyes. Xever was asleep in his waterproof bed, just like Doki said, and right by his side was Dokkaebi herself, whom was there only to make sure they wouldn't drown in their test, and her cold glare over the twins was not helping. Charlie was hypnotized by her glare for a moment, but quickly went back to reality and swimmed towards Xever.

They looked for something around him, anything, that they could steal. Money? Nothing. Jewlery? Why would he even have it? Gold or silver? Nope. They couldn't find anything he had that they actually could take and steal...

Wait. Ava looked down to Xever's bed; his legs, of course! She found what she wanted: a target. They swimmed back to the surface to breathe, with Charlie by her side. "The legs," Ava whispered to Charlie, "Take the legs." Charlie nodded.

So they dived back into the water, knowing what their target was. But there was one problem: if they tried to take Xever's robotic legs at once, there was a very high chance he'll wake up, making their job much more difficult. _We gotta find a distraction,_ Ava thought. She signed for Charlie to come back to the surface.

"How are we gonna take the legs?" Charlie asked, wiping some water off her eyes.

"We've gotta think on somethin'..." Ava replied, looking down at the asleep Xever and the dark-brown eyed girl staring at their legs underwater, sat comfortably on her bed. "Remember what he said: We gotta find a distraction!"

"Right..." Charlie put a hand on her chin, "Let's see what do we have here..." She looked down in the water: there was absolutely nothing, except for their target, the beds, the water, Xever and... "Wait... I think I have an idea!"

"Oh?" Ava looked back at her sister as her ears went up.

 **A few moments later**

"Okay." Ava said, "Let's do this!" And so they dived back into the water. They swimmed close to Xever, and positioned in a way that Charlie was close to the legs and Ava was by Xever's right side - Dokkaebi's bed was on his left side -, and Charlie reached out to grab the legs, calmly and slowly, trying to keep their "teacher" asleep.

Suddenly, Ava held her neck. Charlie looked up at her, with her hand inches away from their target, and saw the unexpected: she was drowning! As Ava tried to reach Dokkaebi with her hands, Charlie was desperate, fearing the worst. When Dokkaebi convinced herself the cat was really drowing, she swimmed off her bed and tried to reach Ava, but she (Ava) acted faster than her and pulled Xever up, as Charlie grabbed the legs; And, just as they planned, Xever woke up with Dokkaebi's lips touching his, something that kept him on that same position and his eyes staring widely at hers as they swimmed away with their target in hands.

Their plan was not only brilliant, but successful and also helpful - after all, _everyone_ noticed Dokkaebi's crush on Xever, so they thought about giving her a little push on their relationship. They giggled happily as they watched both mutants confused and trying to explain what just happened.

"We're gettin' an A+ on this test." Charlie said between giggles and short cheers. "And now, my dear sister, we just received our official title as the best tricksters ever." She said, with a grin.

"Yea! I wanna see how will Xever get out of his tank now!" Ava replied, grinning along with her twin, as they got up and leaved the throne room, dragging their prize with proud looks on their face.

 **The next day...**

The Troublemakers - as they now called themselves - showed up on the dojo, with their usual smiles - of which nobody else liked, because they only smile like that when they tricked someone -, after Dokkaebi ordered them to come see her.

"Charlotte and Evelyne," Dokkaebi mentioned their full names as their smiles began to fade away.

"Oh, crap..." Charlie murmured as they kneeled in front of Dokkaebi. It was _always_ bad news when Doki called them by their full names. _We're in so much trouble!_ Ava mentally cried.

Dokkaebi only glared at them, with the cold eyes only she - and _someone else_ \- had ever been capable to show, a glare that could make anybody cry and beg for mercy on her feet. "So," Dokkaebi said, breaking the silence but keeping her glare over them, "You two really did it, huh? What a surprise." She smiled, but nothing on her smile made her seem less evil and dangerous and scary.

"OH PLEASE MASTER DOKKAEBI DON'T THROW US BACK INTO THE STREETS!" Ava begged.

"AND PLEASE DON'T LET MR. BRADFORD EAT US!" Charlie begged. "We promise not to mess with Mr. Baxter's nerdy laboratory ever again!"

"And we also promise to never throw sticks for Mr. Bradford to catch!" Ava added, "And best of all:"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US FOR MAKING YOU AND MR. XEVER KISS LAST NIGHT!" They begged in unison, using the best - and only - weapon they had: their cuteness. They hugged eachother, let their ears go all the way down and made their best puppy - or kitten - eyes and hoped their punishment would be less destructive.

Dokkaebi simply stayed silent, as they kept crying for their forgiveness on her feet. Although she felt a little touched by that scene, she knew what she had to do. And so she began to laugh. And she laughed louder. And louder. It was just so funny!

"O-oh my!" She said between laughing, wiping a tear of laughter off her left eye with her thumb. "I'm sorry! I knew I looked scary, but I didn't mean to make you beg and cry like that!" She laughed a bit more, as the twins let their jaws wide open. "I was just going to say that what you did yesterday was just brilliant! I explained everything to Xever and even he agreed you two did an excellent job on your test!" She said, opening a friendly smile.

"Oh..." They said in unison, quickly letting go of eachother, "Well, um, thank you!" Ava said as Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two have sucessfully completed your first test. So, you'll be rewarded with a bedroom of your own, of which you two will share," Doki said, "And, as a bonus, I will be sending you in your first mission very soon, and I am sure you will be completing this one as well." She said as the twins shared grins. "Dismissed."

They thanked their master and they walked towards the exit, but stopped with Dokkaebi's voice: "Oh and by the way, you will have no classes today. Enjoy your free time!"

They thanked Dokkaebi one more time before leaving. "YEEEEEAAAH!" They said in unison as they playfully punched one another's shoulders.

* * *

The twins hummed happily the melody of a song they've heard Karai sing as they jumped between rooftops. They don't remember the exact lyrics, but they really like the song's melody.

"We've got the day off!" Charlie excitedly said, "Where should we go?"

They stopped on a roof to think. "Well, it's still in daytime, and as we're mutants, I don't think there's too many places to visit..." Ava said. "But! Maybe we could see our old home!" She suggested.

Charlie thought about it for a little while. "Okay," she said, "But I don't wanna stay there for too long, that place's gross!" She stuck her tongue out in disgust for remembering about that place.

"Alright." Ava agreed, "Wanna race?"

"Loser pays 15 bucks to winner!" Charlie said, preparing to run.

"Deal!" Ava said, running towards the next building's rooftop, being followed by Charlie.

* * *

After what seemed - and felt - like an eternity, they finally were in the old place they used to call "home": A dark, cold forgotten alley, close to a restaurant of which they used to steal food from and an orphanage, of which they used to live on before they've mutated. In the alley, there was two big boxes, both with old covers on their base, a try to make their beds a little less uncomfortable. There was also some toys they stole from the orphanage, wet forgotten bucks and a few gemstones the Shadows have forced Charlie to steal.

"Oh my..." Ava said, looking at that place. "So many memories..."

Charlie grabbed something from the floor. "Ava, look! It's my old journal!" She opened it, but the pages were all blurred thanks to the rain. "Aw, man! I wish I could read it..."

As Charlie tried to find a legible page on her journal, she saw her old "bedroom", laying by Ava's bedroom's side. She decided to enter the box, leaving the journal opened inside it. In the box, there was her old pink blanket covering the box's "floor", so she could sleep, a few bucks she's stolen from an old man, sunglasses she's stolen from a woman's bag, and many other stolen things she never actually cared about.

And so she saw a toy; a little blonde doll with a pink dress and a red bow on her head that her father gave her on her 8th birthday party - the last one before her parents died.

"... Daddy..." Charlie whispered while holding the doll, softly touching her hair and her feet, her dress and her bow, her arms and her face.

She remembers the day she gained that doll like it happened yesterday.

It was her and her sister's birthday. She thought her mom and her dad haven't remembered their birthday. Her sister, on the other hand, was faithful. She knew their parents would never forget their birthday.

So Charlie asked her sister to come with her to see their parents. She agreed. They held hands and walked towards the hallway, and found two white boxes, one with a pink bow and the other with a yellow one; The box with the pink bow had Charlie's name on it. The other one had her sister's name. When Charlie opened her box, she found that doll, and a small cardpaper with a message written on it: _Happy birthday, my little sunshine. ~Father_

She doesn't remember what Ava received. But she knows Ava kept her gift hidden so she wouldn't find it.

She let out a tear for that memory. And, for some reason, she looked back at her journal: one page, one in the middle of thousands, was still legible. Charlie quickly grabbed the book to read what was written on it:

 _July 12th (translated)_

 _We went to the beach today. It was so much fun! Me and Mom found a little crab in the sand. We built it a sand castle and made it the castle's king. Dad slept in the sand and a seagul slept in his belly. Me and my sister tried to swim through the sea, but the waves would always pull us back to where we started, so Mom taught us how to swim through the waves. After we were back home, Dad tried to bake some pancakes, but he ended up burning them and they tasted horrible. Dad's face turned black after the smoke stopped, so me and my sister gave him a shower in the backyard. He threw water at us, and in the end, Mom had to deal with one wet and silly husband and two wet and silly daughters. And in the end of the day, when me and my sister were in the bed, we prayed to God, Dad told us a story, Mom sang us a lullaby and they hugged us before they smiled and left to their room, and we went to sleep._

Charlie let out a tear. Their parents have always believed in God. So why did He let their parents die? Why didn't he saved _them_ like He saved she and Ava? Was that only to make them suffer? To punish them for something they've done?

While Charlie explored her box, Ava entered her own "bedroom" and saw her old things there too: a few pictures of them as children - pictures that were all blurred by the rain -, dead flowers, some broken toys and the only thing she had managed to keep safe inside that old and dusty alley: a picture of the two sisters when they were humans, along with their dead parents.

That picture had been taken not long before their parent's death in a car accident, an accident that brought them eternal scars, both physically and mentally - while Charlie had scars over her belly and legs, Ava had scars over her back and a huge one cutting right through her heart, and it was a miracle that she had survived from that.

Ava touched the glass panel that covered that picture, tracing with her finger her mother's face; God, how she wanted her parents back... She wanted to hug her mother tightly and show her all her scars so she would lovingly kiss them and magically heal all of them; She wanted to play hide and seek with her father and feel him making tickles over her belly once he found her...

She couldn't help but cry at her parents' memory. As she let more and more tears fall down her cheeks and turn her fur wet, she reminded herself of every single day of their life after their parents' death - she would always think about comitting suicide, so that she could meet with her parents one more time. But one thing would always make her forget that idea, one person of which she could never leave - her sister. When she found out that her parents died, she promised herself to take care of Charlie and never ever let anything bad happen to her.

Ava softly opened a hole in the glass and grabbed the picture, observing her and her sister's short red-colored hair, her mother's long blonde hair and her father's short brown hair, as she walked towards Charlie and hugged her tightly, the picture still on her hands, and said at last: "I love you, sis'."

Charlie, too, had cried for the memories she found on her own box. She couldn't help but let out another tear and hug her sister back. "I love you too."

They both let more tears run free down their already wet face, but this time, their tears were made of the purest joy of having their sister close.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **It's just so lovely :)**


	11. Raphael

Raphael can't go patrolling with his brothers.  
Raphael is sick.  
Raphael needs his father to take care of him.  
Raphael is resting.

He opens his eyes. "Psst. Hey. Can you hear me?" He whispers to the darkness. "I'm here."

 _Yes,_ I replied. _What do you want?_

"Do you see what I'm doing?" He asked, softly closing his eyes. "Do you?"

 _You're sick._

"No," He said, "I'm _pretending_. I'm pretending to be sick. People sometimes pay more attention for the sick ones. They don't want the sick ones to fall apart."

 ** _You are sick._**

"No," he said. "I'm _broken_ ," he touched his face. "I need to be fixed."

 _You. Are. Sick._

"Why won't you fix me?" He cried. "Why did you broke me?"

 _I didn't break you. You've broken yourself._

"You'd fix _her_ if she needed, wouldn't you?"


	12. A Real Challenge - Part 1

**Hey guys! Here am I, with another chapter! Plz forgive for taking so long. I bet only authors know what it feels like when you** _ **want**_ **to write the chapter but you're like "nah", and leave it for later lol**

 **But today I'm like "Knowing that you'll write a new chapter for your book fills you with DETERMINATION" (only Undertale fans will understand hehe)**

 **Welp, here's your chapter! It's pretty long so hopefully you will forgive me :)**

* * *

 _What are you doing?_  
 _Stop._  
 _I can see you there._

"Why are you still doing this?" Raphael asked. "Time is precious, my dear friend, and you're wasting yours on her."

 _If only you could leave them alone..._  
 _I think that's asking too much, isn't it?_  
 _-_  
"Okay, guys." Dokkaebi said, as all the other Elites stood in front of her - except Karai, as she was by Doki's right side -, "As you all know, the Shredder is coming back _tonight_ , and we need the twins to be perfect so their places on the Foot are guaranteed, so please, Ava, Charlie," She looked at the two sisters, "Do your best."

They nodded in response, determined.

Both cats felt a bit of fear, although both felt very confident that they'd be able to convince the Shredder that they were worth of being a Foot member. So they hid in the shadows, as Dokkaebi had previously ordered.

After Dokkaebi's "speech", she could be seen standing by the throne's right side, and Karai in it's left, while all Elites formed two rows - Except for the twins -, both on opposite sides, as Shredder entered through the huge door with some foot ninjas and a mutant, a tiger, who followed him without even looking at them. Karai and Dokkaebi bowed slightly while their master sat on his throne.

The tiger was tall, carried two shotguns with him, wore an eyepatch, and when Dokkaebi looked a bit closer, she saw that he had no tail. Karai couldn't help a chuckle. She saw that, too.

Dokkaebi, on the other hand, was a little more aprehensive. She thought about the twins - If impressing the Shredder was already hard, having _him_ , if he is what Dokkaebi think, will make their job much, much more difficult.

".. Master," Dokkaebi turned her eyes to the Shredder, "May I ask who is this... mutant?" The Shredder looked at her with the corner of his eye, looking for a glint of fear on her eyes or in her voice, but her voice remained dull as a rock, and her glare, cold as ice.

Shredder smiled for a brief moment, a smile that's been covered by his helmet; _This is going to be very, very interesting,_ he thought. "Yes, of course. This is Tiger Claw, the most feared and skilled assassin in Asia. While I was out, I've thought about you, Dokkaebi." He said. Her expression didn't change. "I've thought about testing your skills with an opponent that should be a real challenge for you. But, I wish to see your _ninja_ skills. Your... ability shall not be used, for that would be overpowering."

Xever's eyes widen. Karai held tight her katana, hoping she could just slice the tiger's head off.

"One more thing," Shredder said, "If you lose, then Tiger Claw will be the new second in command of the Foot." He said at last.

Dokkaebi rolled her eyes. "Is this _really_ necessary?" She asked.

"Of course it is." He said.

Dokkaebi sighed in annoyance as she asked Karai her katana. The human hesitantly gave her friend the weapon, as Dokkaebi prepared herself, a few meters away from eachother.

(Sorry, I'm bad at writing fight scenes ;-;)

Tiger Claw smirked. _Such an easy task,_ he thought, taking his shotguns off his belt, _I thought I'd be receiving a challenge._

Dokkaebi took a deep breath, before her expression turned dull again. The Elites were concerned, some even worried - Mainly Xever. She prepared herself to fight, and so did the tiger.

Shredder narrowed his eyes, resting his chin on his hand as he watched the two warriors staring at eachother. It felt like they were going to stare at one another until one of them fell dead on the floor.

But before anyone could blink, Tiger Claw began to shoot ice bullets at her. They thought she would be hit, but she proved to be skilled when she quickly moved her blade and sliced some bullets in half, and charged at him, dodging fire bullets he shot at her. She tried to cut him with her katana, but his skin was surprinsingly too thick to be cut by the blade.

They kept trying to hit one another, but both failed. Dokkaebi was too fast, and Tiger Claw's skin was too thick. Clearly, they were good in their own different ways. But one thing between them was different; Dokkaebi had always been a strategist, be it in battle on in her casual life, and that was the thing that would always bring her an advantage. She fought calmly, studying, searching for weaknesses and waiting for little mistakes that could take the tall mutant down.

Finally, she realized: he had two shotguns, both with 5 bullets each, one with ice bullets and the other one with fire ones; everytime his guns went out of ammo, he took a few seconds - 8, she counted - to reload. But no, this was not her advantage. While she fought calmly, waiting for her victory with a dull expression and deadly skills, he was clearly getting annoyed - a short temper. _That_ was her advantage.

 _10 bullets left,_ she thought after he reloaded again, _10 bullets to go._

"Hey, kitty!" She said, "Why are you taking to long? Am I too much for you?" She smirked when he shot at her. _6 to go..._

"Shut up, human!" He growled, trying to aim at her.

"What a shame... Such a skilled mutant, and you can barely beat a little girl like me..."

He growled again, aiming perfectly at her head, as she leaned in a wall, looking at her nails, when he shot again and she cut 4 more bullets in half. _2_ _to go..._

"Ha! Are you even _trying_ to beat me?" She said, as he shot the last two bullets at her, but she easily dodged both.

He had no bullets left, and didn't think twice before angrily charging at her. But, as I said, Dokkaebi was a strategist by nature. When he was a few inches close to her, she smirked, quickly moved her leg and kicked him... Right in his _balls_!

The Elites, mainly the men, gasped in surprise, some even put a hand on their mouths to cover their laughter.

Tiger Claw held his aching member before falling to his knees and being kicked in the face by Dokkaebi.

"That's what you get for messing with _this_ girl." She said, smiling with pride and satisfaction. But she wasn't done yet...

"Well done, Dokkaebi." Shredder told her, "You shall leave now-"

"Not yet." She said. "I'm not done here." She dug her sword into the ground, while saying out loud: "I challenge the Shredder, to a battle worth the command of the Foot Clan!" Everyone gasped in shock, except for Shredder, who remained still, and Tiger Claw, still unconscious on the floor.

"... Are you sure you wish to fight _me?_ " Shredder asked, raising an hidden eyebrow.

"Yes." She said.

Shredder slowly rose from his throne, until he was face-to-face with his challenger. "Very well," he said, "I accept your challenge. However, you must not use your ability, otherwise no one will recognize you as a true warrior." She nodded in agreement. "And if I win, you will no longer be part of the Command, and your own honor will be reduced to nothing."

"I accept," She said, "But I want to have my own weaponry and armor." He remained silent. "What? You think it'd be a fair fight if I were to fight you with my bare hands?"

"Very well," he said. "Karai will take you to the underground in 20 minutes, there is an arena down there." He said, walking towards the door. " _Don't_ be late." He said, leaving at once.

Dokkaebi saw that everyone was walking towards her, some were excited, some were worried, but only one expression caught her attention - A man, with a long grey scarf, a black suit and black boots, was watching them from the darkness, with a suspicious smile painted on his face, as he took a few steps back and disappeared.

She stared blankly at where the man disappeared, but soon the people gathering around her, her friends, caught her attention. As they were talking together, she couldn't really understand what they were saying. But when she looked at Xever, the only one who didn't say a word, she understood the message on his eyes - _Why did you do that?_

She wanted to tell him. She really did. But right now, she had to get ready for the battle. She raised a hand for them to stop talking, and left to the lab, being followed by the other Elites afer ordering them to do so. She went to one of the walls, and pressed a few bricks before opening a secret door.

Down there was her "paradise", a science lab that was much more cooler than Baxter's. There was some weird armor in a corner of the room, with even weirder weaponry on the opposite corner. Obviously, there was a working table and many, many other things that they didn't even know the name.

The armors were wrapped by some kind of capsule, and Dokkaebi entered in one of these capsules, and automatically wore the armor - it seemed like it was made of metal, but it shone (dunno if it's written this way) like silver -, quickly leaving it afterwards, and heading to the weaponry section. There was many different type of weapons, shotguns, blades, grenades, etc. She grabbed two small shotguns, that glued themselves on her waist and wrapped her chest with ammo, like Tiger Claw. She walked a bit further and grabbed a small knife, hiding it on the back of her shoe, and finally, her main weapon: a scythe, with a long and sharp blade and a cable covered in a black leather. She positioned the scythe on her back, heading to the working table and grabbing some bubblegum, which she boringly put on her mouth and began chewing like nothing important was happening.

She took a small box full of this bubblegum, a box with 15 bubblegum inside it, 15 of these pink small things she didn't actually think that would be needed. But y'know? Sometimes you just got to be ready for anything.

And only to be sure she had everything, she went to another side of the room and grabbed another box, a red one, with a big white "plus" in it. A little healing. She made sure it was also stuck in her armor, before reaching out to some sort of grenade - her favorite type. Not explosive, these would only blind her target for a few seconds. _Flash grenade._

She was ready... No, wait. She looked at the mirror. She decided to comb her hair in a small bun. _Now_ she was ready.

She looked at Karai and asked her to take her to the arena. The human nodded and went to the exit of Dokkaebi's secret room, being followed by everybody else.

* * *

 _What are you doing!_

He didn't reply. He didn't move.

 _STOP!_

He didn't reply. He didn't move.

 _... please..._

"Raph?" Leonardo's voice could be heard by Raphael's bedroom door. "Are you still awake?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied, "Whaddya want?"

"Just... Couldn't sleep." He said. "... Can I come in?" He opened a small smile.

Raph sighed. "Sure, whatever. S'not like _I_ got some sleep, either."

Leo entered, closing the door behind him. Although he knew it was okay to be there, he still felt unconfortable, _unsafe_ inside that room. That concerned him, a lot. _Raph's my brother,_ he though, _he would never hurt me._ He sat by Raph's side on his bed, while an unconfortable silence took place.

"So..." Leo said, trying to break the silence between them, "Have you heard anything of the Foot recently?"

"No..." Raph said, showing a little and rare concern in his voice. "Crap, they must be planning somethin'..."

"Haven't seen too much of the Kraang, either." Leo said. "Maybe they're working together?"

"... Maybe." Raph replied, "But I don't think that's it. Something _big_ could be going on, and we're just sitting here doing nothing."

Leo smiled again. "Then... How about we go check?" He suggested.

"What?" Raph asked, not believing a word his brother just said, " _You_ want to go on a late patrol?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we had anything better to do anyway." He replied.

Raph grinned. "Man, who are you and what did you do to Leonardo?" He playfully asked.

It didn't took long before they left the lair.

They just didn't know they were being watched by a man with a long grey scarf, a man hiding in the shelter of darkness...

* * *

 **Haha!**  
 **You thought you were seeing Doki vs Saki this chapter, right?**

 **Maybe, if I am still determined enough, I'll be writing the next chapter more quickly!**  
 **(Reviews are a great way of giving me Determination, hehe)**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, by the way! I'm so happy to be writing a story with satisfied readers! :D**

 **A huge thanks to y'all!**

 **(I know that we're just starting, but I've got a** ** _sequel_** **to this series being planned... :3** **To be honest, I just wanna end this fic at once so I can start the sequel already! Ahh, my stupid anxiety...)**


	13. A Real Challenge - Part 2

**Hey guys!**  
 **So sorry for taking long!**  
 **My tablet broke so it'll take me** _ **forever**_ **to fix it, and only when it's fixed, I'll be able to post another chapter :/**  
 **It'll take, like, a month to be fixed so... yeah... :(**  
 **By the way, sorry if the fight scenes are kinda "raw", or "script-like".**  
 **I** _ **am**_ **more like a script writer anyway...**

 **Welp, hope ya'll like it! :D**

* * *

The arena is dark. Dokkaebi hesitated a bit, but stepped in anyway. She's gone way too far to give up. The moment she stepped in, torches lit up around the _huge_ arena, and Shredder could be seen standing in the opposite side of it, waiting for his challenger.

Xever was watching everything from another room, along with the other Elites. Although he wasn't showing too much, deep inside she wanted her to lose. If she wins, Shredder might try to kill her to regain his place.

The others were just watching as Dokkaebi and Saki approached eachother, step by step, until they were 1 meter away from eachother.

"Good luck, Dokkaebi" Saki said, "You will need it."

"I don't believe in luck or bad luck," She retorted, "I think only the cowards believe so." She smiled a bit.

Shredder, too, opened a small smile under his helmet. "I like you, Dokkaebi. You are no coward, so brave..." He let his blades out, "Too bad you may be too bold."

She took her own weapon out as well, "I'll take that as a compliment." She said, using her scythe to block a quick attack of Shredder's blades.

"Nice try." She said, "But you'll have to do better than that." She tried to attack him back, but he too was very skilled.

They kept attacking eachother and blocking one another's attacks, over and over, again and again, until they managed to throw themselves to the opposite sides of the arena.

"You are very skilled, aren't you?" Saki asked, as one of his sharp blades had blood dropping from it.

Dokkaebi touched her right cheek, and felt her hand become wet - with her own blood. Shredder managed to cut her cheek! But as the cut wasn't too deep, she didn't find a reason to panic. "You're not that bad, either."

Shredder smirked behing the helmet. "You don't have a _chance_ against me!" They charged at eachother again. Dokkaebi tried to hit Saki's head, but he held her scythe's blade before it hit him. "Maybe, if you surrender, I might keep you alive."

"What's that? Asking for mercy?" She asked, as Shredder let go of her weapon and they kept fighting, "What happened to the tough guy?"

Saki growled in anger. "How dare you!" He reached out to Dokkaebi, holding her by the collar of her black shirt - which was hidden by her armor - and taking her feet off the floor. He tried to dig his blades into her chest, but she quickly activated some kind of upgrade in her technological armor and Shredder's metal claws broke in a thousand pieces as she forced him to let go of her and landed gently on the floor.

Shredder stared at his broken claws in disbelief. "You..!" He charged at her, but when he was getting too close, the sole of her metal boots began to shine in a blue color, and she managed to jump 10 feet away from Shredder. She quickly took the bubblegum off her mouth and put it in her hand, and let herself fall very close to her opponent.

When she was very close to kicking Shredder in the head, she turned downwards and grabbed Shredder's helmet, that glued in the bubblegum in Doki's hand and in a painful way, was taken off his head.

"Let's see how good you'll be without this." She said, throwing his helmet away, and putting a new bubblegum in her mouth.

Saki closed his fists tightly and ran towards her. She heard metal footsteps coming closer, quickly, but when she turned backwards, she was greeted with a great punch in the face, and she was thrown to the other side of the arena.

The Elites gasped in surprise. Xever almost fell off his seat, while the twins were cheering for her to get up and win the battle.

She let the scythe fall close to Shredder. He grabbed it with an evil look and walked towards the human, whom's nose was bleeding - Shredder broke her nose! (Wait... _Xever_ was the one with a broken nose, weren't he... [Guns _should_ understand])

She cringed at the pain she felt, saying out loud a few cursing words in anger. She heard Shredder's heavy footsteps coming closer, what only made her more apprehensive. _I can't die... I can't die..._ She thought, trying to get up and fight, but her body had betrayed her, not moving a single muscle at all.

When Saki was close enough, she grabbed her by the neck and once again her feet were off the floor. She was almost drowning with the hot blood that pretty much covered her face, and when Shredder held her neck, she focused the little strength she had left on taking his large hand off her neck so that she could breathe.

However, she was too weak. She felt her strength, the oxygen, all escaping her body, and in a little moment, her life.

Shredder just grinned with his burnt face. "I told you, girl. You don't stand a chance." He saw as she glared at him with pleading eyes, begging for her life, as her arms slowly stopped moving. "It's a shame that you'll die, really. You could've been so useful to the Foot..."

She couldn't believe it. She knew Shredder wasn't so strong as he seemed. She knew she could've defeated him.

But instead, she'll die by her own stupidity and pride's sake. Why couldn't she control herself? She already _had_ everything!

But her own ego caused her death.

Only when Shredder concluded she was dead, he let go of her body and walked away, breaking her scythe in half.

At this point, Xever was fighting against tears that threatened to fall off his yellow eyes. Karai was no different of him, keeping a hand covering her mouth. _No way she'll die like this..._ She thought in disbelief.

The twins, on the other hand, didn't care at all. They both had wet fur in her faces, what marked tears that didn't stop falling.

But something happened. Charlie felt _that_ again. Before she asked herself again what that meant, she remembered what Yuri told her...

And so she looked at her supposedly dead friend. She wasn't that far away from her, only the glass was between them both. And so she noticed: Dokkaebi wasn't dead. No, she was _dying._ Dokkaebi was dying and in a big pain. Charlie wanted to scream and tell everyone to go and save her, but she couldn't.

She couldn't move.

* * *

 _"M-mommy?" Charlie called out to her mother. As nobody answered, she yelled again: "Mommy!"_

 _She crawled a few meters away from the burning car behind her. She didn't know where her sister or her dad were. Although she wanted to sit and cry and wait for someone to help her, something on her inside tells her to go see behind a tree, and so she goes._

 _Her leg hurts, but she doesn't care. Something was telling her to go see_ there.

 _When she finally reached the tree, she saw who was behind it - her mother._

 _But it wasn't what she wanted to see. She wanted to see her_ ** _mother's_** _face, with her caring eyes glowing with relief seeing her daughter there, but instead, she saw a bloody, distorted face, with eyes filled with fear, as her mother tried desperately to breathe, unsuccessfully._

 _She wanted to crawl towards her mother and help her. She wanted to crawl towards her mother and_ ** _save_** _her. But she couldn't._

 _She couldn't move._

 _She felt paralyzed. She's never seen anybody in so much_ pain _before, but seeing her own_ mother _in such situation..._

 _She couldn't move._

 _She watched her mother_ _ **die**_ _, right in front of her eyes. She had her own mother's_ _ **life**_ _on her hand, and she let her die._

 _Yet, she couldn't move._

* * *

Charlie watched as Dokkaebi moved _exactly_ as her mother did. She knew what was going to happen. Her friend's life, just like her mother's, was depending on her. But she couldn't move a single muscle. Charlie's heart beats faster, the oxygen seem to escape her lungs. _What's going on!?,_ She thought, as her body wouldn't move.

Her breathing became audible. It caught some of the Elites' attention. "W-what is it, sis'?" Ava asks Charlie, but she doesn't answer. She couldn't hear her.

Ava walks towards her sister, who looked towards Dokkaebi. Ava thought she was panicking for seeing Dokkaebi's dead body, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed. "I know, sis'. I liked her too."

And so Charlie heard someone. She remembered she wasn't alone. The moment she felt her sister's touch, her body began working again and she screamed, "ALIVE!" Everyone turned her attention to Charlie, who breathed loudly.

"What?" Karai asked.

"A-a-alive..." Charlie replied, pointing to Dokkaebi with a shaky hand through the glass of the room.

Everyone widen their eyes and go see her through the glass... Except for Xever.

He didn't want to see. If she was alive, she was dying - he knew it.

And he couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Dokkaebi can't understand. What's going on? How is she still alive?

She felt the hard concrete floor on her back. Jesus, it hurt. It hurt so much. She was bleeding so much. She doesn't know how she didn't die yet.

...

Is this how it all ends? She'll die drowning in dry land? Drowning in her own blood?

Dokkaebi closed her fists.

 _No..._ _I'm not gonna die..._ She thought, suddenly regaining her strength, _Not... Today!_

Shredder was almost reaching the exit door, but he stopped by the sound of coughing on his back. He turned backwards and saw Dokkaebi coughing up blood, and heard her laughing between coughs.

"Ha... (cough).. ha..." She kept coughing, until she managed to get up and sit, leaning on a wall. "Ha... Ha..." She paused for a brief moment, with a huge grin on her bloody face, "You'll... have to do... better than... that."

Shredder looked at her in disbelief. "Why are you so stubborn, girl?" He asked, walking towards her. "Can't you just _die_ at once?" He showed his metal claws to her.

Once again, he was close enough to be face-to-face with a weak Dokkaebi. He knew she couldn't fight anymore.

Or at least, he thought.

"Dumb girl. You should've died before. Now I will end you, and this time, make sure: it _will_ be painful." He placed his blades close to her chest (her armor was connected to her brain, if she was running out of oxygen, it would just auto-undress her body so that she could breathe better) enough for her to feel how cold they felt, and the smell of dry blood in these.

Yet, she did nothing but smile coldly.

* * *

Xever was getting closer. The underground was projected to be like a maze - the enemies should get lost so that they'd have advantage over them - , and although he's been there thousands of times before, he never really knew how to walk in those corridors. He never felt so tense. What if she died before she found her? What if he didn't even find a way _out_ these corridors?

"What if." These two horrible words were causing him so much trouble. Mainly after he and Dokkaebi kissed in the twins' test.

He began to think things he shouldn't be thinking. Not of her, not of any woman, actually. Everytime they were on their water tank, surrounded by the same familiar sensation of cold safety, he'd look at her and force himself not to do anything extreme, anything he could regret later.

It's not like he hadn't noticed Dokkaebi had a crush on him, tho. Everyone noticed, even the twins. If Shredder noticed, he didn't know, and he didn't care. But yes, he _did_ develop feelings for her as well.

He thought about asking her out on a date. He thought about telling her about his feelings. He thought about making her a breakfast (for some unknown reason). He thought of thousands, millions of things he had never ever done, all because of these stupid two words - _What if._

He couldn't think of any _good_ things that could happen if he tried any of his thoughts, keeping himself stuck in so many ways Dokkaebi could reject his feelings.

And he didn't know what to do. She was the only friend he'd be willing to ask for help, but the "what if's" would never let him ask her anything. And nobody else on the Foot was worthy of his trust - or even his friendship. Of course, he had comrades. Bradford, Baxter, Karai, the twins. But none of these people made him feel free to say his own feelings out loud.

And although he wants to tell her what he feel and can't, he still loves Dokkaebi.

Even if it meant spending the rest of his life trying to find her through a maze of corridors, or seeing her with another man, he didn't care.

But he _can't_ let her die.

* * *

Dokkaebi smiled at the sight of Shredder's blades so close to her chest. "You really don't get it... Do you?" She asked.

Saki glared at back at her, raising an eyebrow. "If I'm going to die," She told him, closing her eyes, "It won't be by _your_ hands." She said, showing an activated grenade on her hand. Shredder could barely react to that, before a white flash met his eyes and blinded him for a few moments.

He instantly let go of her, and she quickly rose from the floor and ran towards her broken scythe, taking off the bubblegum she somehow managed to keep inside her mouth and used it to glue both parts of the black cable, and covering it with a few tape she had inside her med kit - she kept that tape there in case her scythe broke -, and made it good as new again, right in time that Shredder regained his vision.

"As you said, Saki," She said, wiping some blood off her face, "I _am_ a stubborn girl." She held tight her scythe, and ran towards him again.

The sound of the metal clashing was incredibly loud. She knew this time, she could win. Not - only - because she grew stronger. But because she knew her friends had faith on her.

Because she knew _Xever_ had faith on her.

And so she fought. She felt her energy growing more and more, as Shredder only felt more tired. And she knew it. She took off one of her shotguns and activated it on another mode, and shot it, pointing to the ceiling.

The gun and the bullet had a rope connecting itselves, and Dokkaebi was pulled upwards towards the ceiling. And so she jumped back to the tired Shredder, pointing her scythe's sharp blade to his uncovered head, and screamed so loud as her lungs let her. Shredder held the scythe in thin air, but used both hands.

Dokkaebi used that advantage to take he pocket knife off it's hiding place and dig it into Saki's neck, as he quickly let go of her scythe to try taking off the knife on his skin and flesh, but when he did, it was too late.

Finally, Oroku Saki fell limp on the floor.

She saw him, bleeding, more than she ever saw anybody bleed before. It... it scared her.

Of course, she already killed people before, but...

She's never felt so bad.

She took the knife off his neck and quickly reached to her little med kit; hoping he was still alive.

The Elites instantly ran towards them, finding Xever in the way.

Dokkaebi managed to sew Shredder's skin and stop the bleeding, putting on some bandages around him.

She took off the armor in his chest and placed her ear in his chest, where the heart was supposed to be... It was still beating. Sighing in relief, she let herself fall to the floor and enjoy the feeling of pride.

She did it.

Dokkaebi was the new leader of the Foot Clan.

* * *

 **So, that's it! Hope you liked it!**

 **That you soo much for reviewing! It really makes me so happy! (And trust me, reviews will be important, not only because they make me happy, but also because of some future "things" that will happen not only in the future episodes, but in the sequel as well)**

 **And I've decided: This series will be divided in two, the first book is this one, which I'm sure that will be, like, 20 chapters long or more (please more), and the sequel, that will conclude the series...**

 **... That is, if that dirty little hacker don't mess up my plans anymore...**


	14. Transition

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **I bet you were wondering, "but didn't you say you wouldn't be able to post a new chapter 'til next month?"**

 **So! No, my tablet is not fixed yet. But, my grandfather is still here and I use his cellphone to write and post chapters for you guys! Yay!**

 **However, it does take a bit longer to write, as I can't use his phone for too long and I've got school things and such -_-**

 **Oh! And by the way, I'm making myself mental notes so that every chapter will have at least 1.500 words, okay? Long chapters - at least in my opinion - are always worth the long wait!**

 **(Though, this is more likely to be a transition chapter, so it's very short)**

 **So, here's your chapter!**

* * *

"You broke your nose", Baxter told Dokkaebi, whom was sat in a bed in his lab. "And a few ribs as well."

Doki sent him a glare. "Oh, really?" She retorted sarcastically, as she held some bandages on her nose.

Baxter didn't care about her rude answer, continuing his work like he heard nothing. "You'll have to sleep here in the lab for a few weeks," He said, "T-that is, if that's okay with you.. Um.. Master."

Doki opened a small smile. "It's okay. I can live without having contact with water for 6 days, so a few nights in a dry bed won't bother me at all." He shyly smiled back at her. "Thank you, Baxter. You should have some sleep now."

"O-of course, Master," he said, trying to leave in a clumsy way and letting a little lamp fall and shatter in the floor. "I-I.. Sorry, um- I.."

"It's okay," Doki softly told him. "Go to sleep now."

He blushed a bit in shame and apologized seven times before leaving the young new master alone.

All alone.

Okay, maybe not _completely_ alone. She wasn't the only one in the lab. Saki was there as well, though he was unconscious. She had no idea when- _if_ he was going to wake up.

She stared at him for a few minutes. His face was burnt. No hair, and scars all over him. And it was weird, she had to admit. She's never seen the _Shredder_ in that way. Without his armor, he seemed much less intimidating. She actually felt pity for him.

Yes, she knew his story. She knew everything about him - and Karai. About how he fought against his own brother for the person he loved - Tang Sheng. How he raised a child that wasn't even _his,_ only to honor his loved one's memory, and swore vengeance against his dearest enemy - Hamato Yoshi.

She knew about his story as well. He, too, loved Tang Sheng. She didn't know who loved her more, but she knew they'd be willing to do _anything_ for her to love them equally.

And it was that love that caused him these scars. Tang Sheng did not love him, she knew it, she heard stories from Hamato Yoshi himself.

She wondered if the love _she_ felt could bring her scars as well.

She lay in the bed. Her back hurts, thanks to the broken ribs, but soon she found a comfortable spot and let herself rest her body a bit. Although she wanted to keep moving and go to her comrades' bedrooms only to tell them "good night", her body fought against her mind and forced her to stay still. Sighing in defeat, she stayed where she was, hoping her exhaustion will give her a good night sleep, as her eyelids slowly went down...

Until she heard a knock on the door.

She whined in a low voice in annoyance. "Baxter, is that you?" She asked to whoever was at the door entrance.

She expected to see Baxter's face, but she suddenly felt a shot of happiness hitting her for seeing Xever's head pop up through the door.

She smiled when he walked closer to her, standing really close to her bed. "Hey." They said in unison.

Xever smiled back, though his expression showed sadness instead of relief or happiness. "You okay?" He asked, worried.

"I've felt better," She replied with a smile, "Why do you ask? Were you worried?" She teased, kidding.

"Eh, a little." He said, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Wow, what a great friend you are." She said, sarcastically.

"What great friend _I_ am?" He asked. "Dokkaebi, you literally came back from the dead! It's a miracle that you managed to _survive_ that battle; Nobody would've imagined you'd win..."

His smile faded. "Hey, come on... It wasn't so bad, you don't have to worry anymore-"

"Of course I do!" He shouted. Her smile disappeared with Xever's sudden reaction, showing him two big surprised eyeballs. "What? You wanted me to see you, there, almost _dead_ and don't get worried at all?"

She frowned. "I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you... react like this..." She apologized, holding his hand.

He tried to hold back tears, but a few were out of his control and escaped anyway, as he tried to wipe them off.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Dokkaebi turned her eyes to another direction.

"You really shouldn't have done this, you know?" He asked, as she looked back at him. "You get hurt, almost died, worried us all and then make fun of it like nothing happened." He said.

"X, you know I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't! But you still shouldn't!" He shouted again, with a few more tears falling from his yellow eyes - but this time, those were tears of anger, "You shouldn't have challenged the Shredder, you shouldn't have risked yourself like that- you couldn't have made us so worried!" He didn't notice that the more he talked, the more his grip on her hand tightens.

"... You couldn't have made _me_ so worried..." He said at last.

She stayed silent as he let his grip loose on her hand.

So she forced herself to get up and pulled him into a hug. "You big idiot..." She said, as he carefully hugged her back, trying not to touch her broken bones so much, "I just won because of you."

"What?" He asked.

Doki didn't let go, keeping him close as she told him, "When I was almost dead, I... I _wanted_ to die. I wanted to die so I'd make that pain stop. But... I couldn't. I don't know why, but... Something inside me told me not to give up. And, although I felt like giving up anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about _you._ How would _you_ feel if I died? How would _they_ react when they see the first person that ever challenged the Shredder die like that?"

And so they stayed silent once again.

"... Heh." Xever smirked. "Guess we really _are_ friends." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, letting go of their hug. "I'm glad."

They stayed there for a few moments. It was really hard for them to have a moment like that, just he and her, talking as friends without having anybody telling what missions they should go to or just being there to interrupt their 'alone time'.

But now they're together. And that brings them both a genuine smile.

Looking down for a little moment, their right hands are intertwined, but only for a little moment.

"Welp, better let you have your sleep," Xever said, letting go of her hand and walking towards the door, "Night."

"Night." She said, before he left to a dark hallway, still with a smile painted in his face.

Doki sighed, once again laying on the bed, finding her comfortable spot, and finally, let her eyelids go down.

* * *

 _You from find I can't you escape will... me... Hide... You I will can't You find you!_

 _You from find I can't you escape will... me... Hide... You I will can't You find you!_

 _ **You from find I can't you escape will... me... Hide... You I will can't You find you!**_

* * *

 _ **1-2-9-8-8-5-1-2**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Attempt failed. Unable to access code.**_

 _ **1-2-9-8-8-7-1-2**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Attempt failed. Unable to access code.**_

 _ **1-2-9-8-8-5-1-1**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Attempt failed. Unable to access code.**_

 _ **1-2-9-8-8-7-1-1**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Accessing code...**_

* * *

Dokkaebi woke up.

Her head hurts, and so does her back. What happened...?

She looks around. There was absolutely nothing, except for white walls and a big window.

She slowly rose from the floor and walked towards the window.

It showed the black sky and the big amount of little white stars... like it was nighttime.

She walked closer to the window. Why wasn't there anything else but the sky?

Finally, she realized: _She was in a ship._

She was... in space.


	15. Here we go

"Okay, let me get this straight," Dokkaebi said as four turtles, two humans and 1 robot with a human brain stared at her, "While I was sleeping, aliens invaded Earth, created a giant black hole that destroyed our planet with _everyone_ in it and I magically appeared here in your ship?"

"Yeah, pretty much like it," Leo told her, "We just don't know how you appeared here."

She sighs. "Well, there _are_ a lot of weird things happening lately so... Yeah, I don't really think this is an exception."

"Hmm..." Fugitoid put a hand down his chin, "Perhaps you should tell us about these 'weird things'?"

"Well," She said, "I know it'll sound unbeliavable, but... When I was fighting Shredder, somehow I managed to ressurect from the dead and fight back and... After I dig a knife in his throat, I still managed to save his life. Don't really know how or why this happened."

"Hold on, you fought the _Shredder_?" Mikey asked. "Like, _the_ Shredder?"

"Yes. And to be honest, it wasn't even _that_ difficult." She smiled proudly even though she literally died fighting him.

"Wow! Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. "Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He wondered.

"Hah! You're right girl, it _does_ sound unbeliavable." Raph said from far, "Nobody could survive a knife dug in the throat, or anything else, for that matter. Plus, who knows if you _really_ fought the Shredder?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, _princess,_ " Dokkaebi retorted, receiving a annoyed grimace back from him, "It's not my fault that _you_ weren't brave enough to face him."

Raph tried to retort back, but Leo cut him off before he could say a word. "Please, let's not make this more difficult. We just lost our _planet,_ for God's sake!"

"Leo's right, guys," Donnie said, "We shouldn't waste our time in something so futile."

Both Raphael and Dokkaebi stayed silent, though none of them were feeling like this conversation was over. The others kept talking about things Dokkaebi didn't care about. She could only think about Earth. She walked away from them, walking towards another room in the ship, where there was nothing more than the white walls and the huge "window" - the same room where she "spawned" after the planet was destroyed.

She'd just lost _Earth._ She'd just lost her _planet,_ her _home,_ her _friends_ \- everyone she cared about... Gone. Everyone.

Why was she the only one who managed to leave... alive?

Why not Karai? Or Shredder? Why not one of the twins? Why did it have to be _her?_

"Um... Hello?" She heard a voice from the doorway, and judging by the female-like tone, she assumed it was April O'neil.

"Leave me alone." She said, trying to hide the enormous pain in her voice.

Doki wanted the other to leave, but as she predicted, April just walked closer, sitting by her side, facing the window and glaring the sky. She wondered when would April say something. It was making her feel anxious.

Probably just the old, same stuff anybody would ask - "how are you feeling?", or "Are you okay?". She prepared answers for every possible question that O'neil could possibly make.

"Who did you lost?" She asked, contradicting everything Dokkaebi thought she would say, eventually making her wonder about her answer.

The purple-haired girl stayed silent for a few minutes. "Friends," She said, "People that deserved to be here more than I do." Pain and mourning were now almost painted in her voice, what caused April to frown.

"We've lost people too," April softly told her, not hiding the pain she, too, felt. "Most of them were... Family."

Dokkaebi just blinked. 'Family'. What a strange, yet sweet word. She wonders where _her_ family were - before Earth was...

"Why are you even talking to me like that?" Doki asked. "We may have lost Earth, and most of the people we cared, but we're still enemies." She looked away from the human. "Furthermore, _you_ still have people here. Unlike you, I'm all alone."

"No, you're not..." April told her.

"Just look around, O'neil. Everyone inside this ship are enemies of mine. And, even if they don't intend to harm me, I won't be finding any comfort around them," She told her, letting the coldness of her old self return, "Nor around you."

April couldn't say anything. She wanted to, but she felt like anything she said would hurt the other even more. "Then maybe, you could at least give it a try." She said at last, leaving the other to her so desired loneliness...

...

Was that even what she wanted? She wanted April to leave her alone, yes, she won't deny it; but she never wished to be lonely. Not even in Baxter's lab, when she was supposedly alone, she knew she wasn't _lonely._ Actually, when she thinks a bit more about it, she's never been lonely at all.

Her friends were always there. Even before she met the Foot Clan or the Turtles, she still had friends - though she can't call them that way anymore. She missed them so much. She missed _him_ so much.

And so, she realized: Yes, love can bring you scars.

Her own scars were still forming; She could only wish they weren't so extensive as Saki's.

* * *

Dokkaebi couldn't help but smile in relief at the sight of her green and blue planet orbiting the Sun completely whole once again.

After Fugitoid told them they would travel through time, her spirits immediately raised. _Could it be?,_ she thought, _Is there still a chance for them?_

She couldn't be happier to know that Xever - and the others - were still alive.

Although she wanted to be there with her friends, safe in her big planet full of water, she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Okay." Leo said, "We'll head to the planets Fugitoid said to get the three pieces of the machine the Triceratons used to create the black hole."

They all nod in agreement.

 _I'll do it for them,_ Dokkaebi thought, _For Earth. For the Foot. For Xever._

Determination suddenly fills her.

"Then, we'll head directly to the first planet," Fugitoid said, preparing himself to lead the ship.

She smiles. _Perhaps, there's still a chance for us_. she thought.

But when she was about to walk towards Fugitoid, something like a portal appeared right down her feet, where she fell.

 _Aw, come on!_ She thought.


	16. Slimy Situation

**Hey guys! I'm back! :D**

 **Sorry for the wait, writing takes time :P**

 **Anyway, I just wanna tell you that the next few chapters will be like an arc, where our heroes are send to 3 different universes O.O**

 **I believe it'll be one chapter per universe, which you already know which are (Slime Rancher, Undertale and Steven Universe), after all, I've left it in the story's summary, lol.**

 **Welp, here's the first chapter of the arc! :)**

 **(Btw,** ** _plz_** **review. Im so saaaaaaad ;-;)**

* * *

Sunlight shone brightly, directly into April's stubborn eyes, that refused to open. After she fell into that strange portal, she only felt the hard floor hitting her body until she fell unconscious.

Right now, she felt pain in her back. She dig her fingers into the dirt to make sure she wasn't falling anymore, that she was safe by the sweet, sweet ground.

Finally, she managed to open her eyes; and the sight made her eyes widen.

The place around her was strange, really strange. There was plenty of pink creatures, almost like little living balls, heaping up to eat a few carrots that were sprawled on the dirty floor, along with other creatures, but blue and had spikes over their heads - though all of them seemed like the same little balls.

"Where am I...?" She whispered to herself, slowly getting up.

She decided to explore the strange new place, but when she turned backwards, she found a big well of relief - Mikey was there as well! Maybe the others weren't so far...

"...key?" Mikey heard a distant voice, nearly inaudible, and felt his body being shaked, "Mikey, wake up!" Once the voice was louder and clearer, he realized someone was trying to wake him up.

"Uhh..." He whined, slowly opening his eyes, seeing April's big blue eyes fill with relief as he woke up.

"Oh, Mikey," She said, "Thank goodness you're awake!"

"Ah..." He held his head with one hand, "My head... Is pounding..." He paused, "Where... Where are we?" He asked.

"Well..." She said, "That's what I was trying to figure out."

And so, Mikey noticed the strange new place they were in, as April helped him to get up - and while his eyes were wide open.

"Welp, guess we'll have to look for the others, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

That place reminded them of Earth. Not only they could breathe, but the dirt, the sky, the clouds and the sea... It seemed so much like Earth... But it seemed the place was populated by those little, slimy creatures that were actually very friendly... and really, really adorable.

Walking a bit further, they passed some kind of tunnel and went to another part of the land, full of the pink creatures, the blue ones, chickens and some bigger versions of the pink creatures, but with the blue's spikes in the top of it's head.

"Aww, look at this lil' guy!" April exclaimed, grabbing one of the little creatures, that looked a lot like a kitty. It bounced off her grasp and went back to it's place, along with other kitty-like creatures, in their big buffet of chickens.

There was also a bridge, but they decided not to cross it, since it seemed too dangerous. So they decided to head back, as there was an unexplored part of the land back there.

 _That_ part of the land was worthy of their jaws dropping.

There was some jailed creatures, bigger than the ones they've seen - actually, they were the same size as the pink creature with spikes -, some seemed like they were made of glass and had a big flower on the top of their heads; others were green with a big green aura around them and spikes, but not like the blue creatures' spikes... those were sharper and broke very easily, like they were made of crystal.

But what really caught their atention was a technological cottage in the center of the area.

"Somebody else lives here?" April asked.

"Maybe they're home!" Mikey said.

As they quickly walked towards the door of the cottage, a voice called them from behind, "Hey! What are you doing!"

"So you're from Earth, huh?" Beatrix, owner of the cottage and apparently only person living in that _planet,_ asked.

"Yes," April said, "And we're trying to get back home."

"Yeah! We don't know why we appeared here in your planet, but if you help us, we may find a way to get back to our friends!" Mikey added.

"Hmm..." Beatrix put a hand down her chin, holding a tabby slime - the kitty-like creature - with the other hand. "Well, a few days ago, some weird tech fell from the sky. And today, you two suddenly appeared here in my planet... Maybe you have something to do with that thing?"

"Weird tech?" April asked, pausing for a moment before sudden realization hit both her and Mikey.

"The piece of the black hole machine!" They said in unison.

"Can you take us there?" Mikey asked the blue-haired young woman, who smiled.

"Weeell..." She said, "You know, I've been spending a lot of my time looking for a very rare veggie and I barely had time to take care of my lil' slimes..."

April and Mikey just glared. "You want us to get you this rare veggie, don't you?" April asked.

"Oh, you'd do this for me? Thank you so much." She smiled again, before telling them to follow her.

* * *

After passing through a portal, they found themselves in some kind of desert.

"This is the Glass Desert," Beatrix said, "This is the only place in the planet in which the Gilded Ginger can grow. I've spent _months_ trying to find this Ginger, and u til now, I didn't have any luck."

"So you're telling us that we too can take months to find this Ginger?!" Mikey asked.

"Well, who knows." Then she gave them a picture, "this is what a Gilded Ginger looks like. You won't see anything but it's leaves on the ground, and to find it, you have to look in the most unpredictable places, 'cause this thingy hides pretty well. Got it?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Alright. Go though this portal if you're done, or if you're hungry or somethin'. Or if it's nighttime. See ya." Beatrix said, leaving through the portal.

"Well... Better get to work, right, Mikey?" April asked the turtle, who wasn't by her side anymore. "Mikey?"

"April, come here!" He called her from somewhere else.

Once she's by his side, he showed her a purple slime, who seemed like the Saturn planet, but smaller, purple, alive and adorable.

"Awwww!" They said in unison.

"No," April said, making a serious face, "We a job to do, and we can't get distracted by the slimes' cuteness."

Mikey nodded, mimicking April's serious face and leaving the purple slime behind, as they began to walk around the enormous desert.

That place was incredible, so much like Earth and yet nothing like it; the "sun" of that planet wasn't like their Sun, it couldn't make the desert feel hot as hell as it felt on Earth. And even if that was supposed to be a good thing, deep inside they wanted it to be just like Earth; at least something to remind them of their beautiful planet.

Walking a bit further, they found some kind of oasis around the desert. Slimes bounced happily around the oasis, where trees grew weird fruits and carrots grew on the ground - and yet, nothing of their so needed Gilded Ginger.

The "tangle" slimes were absolutely adorable. They had a big flower on top of their heads, and had a beautiful skin in a tone of green, what reminded Mikey of his brother's emerald orbs. He wondered where he was...

As they found nothing of the Gilded Ginger around the oasis' area, they left and began to explore other places. Passing through a big door, they found only one way through - a tunnel, with a wood sign and a skull drawn in it. "Danger", it was representing.

The two looked at eachother. "Well, there's no other way, Mikey. Let's go."

They stepped in, both glued on eachother, fearong whatever danger awaits them. They walked further, and further, and nothing seemed to happen. They began to wonder what "danger" the sign was telling them about.

Suddenly, a bunch of big pink-mosaic largos (that's how the bigger versions of the slimes are called) with angry expressions blocked their way. These slimes weren't even close of adorableness.

"Woah!" Mikey flinched back when one of the largos tried to bite a piece of his arm. He quickly grabbed his weapon, and so did April.

And so they went to fight the evil slimes. Mikey cut one in half, April slashed another 3, and they kicked one together, that was sent to space with the impact.

However, there was a problem - they were fighting _slimes._ Even if they were cut in two, they would re-mold themselves and go back to trying to bite the two. They couldn't do anything but step away from them.

"What do we do now, April?" Mikey asked.

"I-I dunno..." She replied. No way this is how they would die. Eaten by slimes. Angry and adorable slimes.

Suddenly, carrots flew from behind their backs to the angry slimes' mouths, whom ate them and after "plorting", they returned to their normal adorable happy faces, and pretty much forgot April and Mikey.

They quickly looked back, relieved to see Beatrix standing there with her "vac gun". She couldn't help but laugh. "You were almost eaten by feral slimes? Wow. That's _hilarious!_ "

"That's not funny! Would _you_ like to be eaten by feral slimes?" Mikey asked.

"Well, the thing is, slimes can't kill you. They would only knock you ou-" She was cut off by Mikey, whom pointed to green leaves growing out of the floor.

Beatrix went towards the leaves, and used her vac gun to vacuum the veggie... Gilded Ginger!

"Oooohhh!" Beatrix's eyes shone with excitement. "Yaaaaay! I'm gonna have a golden gordo!" She turned to the two and pulled them into a big hug, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said.

"Well, you're welcome." April said. "Now... Could you take us to the..."

"The weird tech?" She cut her off. "Follow me!" She told them, before running towards somewhere else, being followed by the two.

* * *

Once Beatrix stopped, they saw a big white strange tech, forming a half-moon shape.

Clearly it was what they were looking for. They thanked Beatrix again, not really sure what to do next.

They decided to touch the machine, convenently together, and thet felt the portal open down their feet once again.

This time, they were back on their ship, where they found Fugitoid by himself walking in circles with a hand down his chin, trying to figure out where his friends could've gone to.

Once he saw April and Mikey along with the machine piece, he immediately went to help them.

Maybe, if one part of the machine was wherever they were, the other two were in those kind of places as well...

* * *

 **Aaaand, done!**

 **Pretty sure it's short, but you'll have to forgive me. I'm on a tight schedule here -_-**

 **Btw, thanks to the reviews I've received in the previous chapters!**

 **Next chapter we'll see what happened to Donnie and Casey, and which universe they'll be in... :)**


	17. Haunted Home

***Undertale "Start Menu" OST plays***

 **Hey guys! I'm finally back! :D**

 **Missed me?**

 **Well, today I bring you (after what felt like 1 thousand years) second chapter of Transdimensional arc! :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! And y'now, I've decided something: Now, everytime there's a specific amount of reviews, the prized reviewer gets a spoiler, a hidden information about the story plot or a character OR simple fun facts about the story! :3 Right now, if they are a guest, example, 30th reviewer is a GUEST prized reviewer, 29th will get the prize, and if they're also a guest, then it'll be 31th, and the list goes on.**

 **Anyway, here's your chapter!**

 **WARNING: In the game Undertale, Frisk's gender is NOT confirmed, so everyone have their own opinion about what is Frisk's gender. For** _ **me,**_ **Frisk is a girl.**

"*Do you think they'll be fine, Alphys?" Donnie heard a distant voice from afar.

His head is aching. He feel like his bones are made of glass and could shatter any second. "U-um, yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll do." Another voice could be heard, and even though it was far and a little blunt, it was clearer than the firs't one, "But tell me, Frisk, how did you find them again? I-I don't remember seeing this monster around the Underground, plus I b-believed you were the only human down here."

"*Well, you see, I was making my way to your lab, and it just happened that I saw them unconscious on Waterf-"

"Ngghh..." Donnie moaned painfully, as he tried to remember what happened, where was he and who those voices belonged to.

Donnie was quickly surrounded by a human with a short, brown haired human girl and a short yellow lizard (dunno what Alphys is. If anybody knows, plz PM me ;-;) with a scientist coat and some kind of spikes on top of her head.

Donnie was feeling incredibly bad. All he remembered was that he fell in some kind of portal or something and there he was, laying on a metal bed, surrounded by two complete strangers, while he had absolutely no idea where his brothers were, nor where _he_ was.

The two people around Donnie helped him sit down on the metal bed.

It took him a few minutes to regain complete conciousness, but once he was finally 'awake', he stared at the two people in front of him.

"U-um," The lizard started speaking, awkardly, "H-hello! I am Alphys, royal scientist of the Underground, and this is Frisk, the... um..." Alphys paused for a moment to think, and then exclaimed, "Human!" Alphys now had a smile on her face, "W-we found you and your human friend unconcious s-somewhere here on the Underground. What's your name?"

Frisk smiled at the turtle, who stared at them suspiciously. Human friend? Could it be April?

"I.. Um.. I'm Donatello. It's, uh... Nice to meet you?" Donnie didn't really know what to do now.

Fortunaly for them, they wouldn't be able to continue this awkward conversation, as Casey moaned lightly from the other corner of Alphys' lab.

* * *

"Dude, that's insane!" Casey exclaimed in the sight of his yellow SOUL, that floated a few inches up his hands.

"*I believe your SOUL means Justice, Casey," Frisk said from the other side of the table, of which all four of them were sat down. "*That is actually very powerful."

"Awesome!" Casey exclaimed excitedly.

"So," Donnie started, "You are monsters and your body is made of magic?" He asked with a little concern.

"Y-yeah!" Alphys replied with a smile, what happened to turn into a frown after she realized something, "Wait... if you're not a monster... Do you have body mass too?!"

"Um, yeah, I do." Donnie told her, taking a sip from his coffe, "Why? Don't _you_ have body mass as well?"

Frisk and Alphys shared looks. "*You see, Donatello, as monster are pretty much composed by magic, they eat magic food. Magic food doesn't possess the same amount of mass and nutrients that our food does, what makes monsters much more fragile than humans... and mutants as well." Frisk told them.

"And when we get hurt in a very, very bad way, like, if we cut ourselves deep enough to kill, we'll turn into _dust."_

Both Donnie and Casey shared shocked looks. "Dust...?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." Alphys said, touching her noodles with a fork.

They stayed silent for a little while.

"*Donatello?" Frisk called him, "*May we speak for a moment? Alone?"

Donnie nodded, leaving his empty cup of coffe on the table and following the human child to somewhere the other two wouldn't hear their conversation.

"*You know, Donatello," Frisk said, once they were alone, "*You seem to be very smart, huh?"

"Oh? Uh, well, thank you." He replied.

"*Have you ever..." She paused for a second, "... *tried to bring someone back to life?"

Donnie's eyes widen. "... N-no... I.. Never tried that."

"*Alphys did, once." She told him. "*But it didn't work as she wanted to."

Donnie realized Frisk was about to tell him something important.

"*It seems that, some time ago, a few monsters in verge of death came with their families to Alphys, hoping they still had a chance to live. However, something like that would require a very powerful kind of magic," Frisk showed him her heart-shaped, red little SOUL, and continued, "*Determination. Alphys tried to create Determination and give it to those monsters, thinking it would make them live normally. But as I said, it didn't work as she wanted to. Determination is something much too powerful for monsters to resist, and those monsters, the ones that had determination on them, started to melt, and then fuse with one another, all thanks to Determination."

Donnie was speechless. Poor monsters. Poor lives.

"... Why are you telling me this?"

"*Because I was hoping that you could turn them back to the the way they were _before_ the Determination was injected in them." She told him, coldly the way only this child can be.

The turtle stayed silent for a few moments. Bring those monsters back to their normal form... How could he do something like that?

"I... I don't think I can. I'm sorry, Frisk, but... that's just not something I'm... uh.. used to do, y'know?" He told her, trying to explain his point.

Frisk frowned. "*Please, Donatello. These monsters have family. Family they haven't seen in... who knows how long. Do you at least have compassion? Or are you just like another monstrous human out there?" She begged. "*Please."

Somehow, Donnie heard Mikey speaking to him. He saw Mikey instead of Frisk. He heard Mikey instead of Frisk.

He heard Mikey beg for those monsters' second chance.

How could he say no to Mikey?

Donnie sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll try. But I'll make no promises."

Frisk's face regained happiness when he said that. "*Thank you, Donatello. This means a lot to Alphys. Trust me."

They smiled to each other, while they walked back to the table where Alphys was telling Casey everything that happened during "Mew Mew Kissing Cutie"'s entire game, while he boringly listened - though he didn't even care about it (poor Alphys :').

* * *

"Are you really sure you want to do this, Donatello?" Alphys hesitantly asked, while all four of them faced a metal door. "I mean... the Amalgamates might not really like you... Aaaand it's quite a problem when they don't like someone..."

"It's okay, Alphys. I've already fought aliens, mutants, killer-machines, evil guys who want to kill my father, me and my brothers, so... I think I can totally take it."

"What about me? I'm dying for some action here, man!" Casey told him from behind.

"Yeah, and Casey's ready, as well." Donnie added.

"Well... if you're so sure, then... okay. Let's go.

Alphys pressed a button and the metal door slowly opened. They made their way though the dark corridors of her lab, being guided by Alphys so they'd find the "Amalgamates".

Alphys is tense, and scared. The Amalgamates have always been a touchy subject for her, mainly after Dr. Gaster went missing. But she trusted Donatello. She believed, she really did, that he could make up for her mistake. But if he can't... Well, then she messed up _really_ bad this time. Right now, all she could do was hope for a miracle.

Frisk is, as always, determined, that the Amalgamates could be fixed. She's seen all of them, and how sad and lonely they looked. She wanted them to see their families again, to hear Waterfall's soft melody, to feel Hotland's heat and Snowdin's snow in their skin; to be able to celebrate their birthdays and holidays with their friends in their home; to give them the second chance they deserve.

It didn't take long for them to meet with one of the Amalgamates.

 ***Smells like sweet lemons.**

Frisk quickly goes after the Amalgamate, standing in front of everyone with her red SOUL floating in front of her. Some kind of menu opens in front of her.

 _* Call_

 _* Scream_

 _* Unhug_

 _* Hum_

 _* Flex_

 _* Cry_

Frisk chooses the "Unhug" option.

 *** You let Lemon Bread be.**

 *** Lemon Bread's teeth shake...**

"Welcome to my special hell." The amalgamate attacks, but Frisk quickly dodges all of Lemon Bread's attacks. The options are once again in her "screen".

Frisk chooses the "Hum" option this time.

 *** You hum a familiar tune.**

 *** Lemon Bread's body shakes...**

Lemon Bread opens their mouth (if they even _have_ one) wide open, showing off their teeth. "That's what they all say." They say.

Lemon Bread attacks again. Frisk takes one hit. The options are once again in her "screen".

This time, however, Frisk couldn't choose any option. Casey walked in and attacked the monster, who was scarier than most of horror movie monsters Casey's ever seen. Knowing his SOUL's element means Justice, he fearlessly attacks Lemon Bread, who cringed in pain. After Casey attacked, the "menu" pushed him to Frisk's side, and now both of their SOULS were "in the game."

"*What did you do, Casey!?" Frisk scolded him. "*We don't _hurt_ them! They're already hurt! We ned to _spare_ them!"

"Spare? But look at that thing! It'll kill us for sure!" He retorted, preparing for another attack.

 _"Casey, don't! We're here to help_ them, remember? We can't hurt them even more!" Donnie added.

He human huffed angrily, but gave in anyway, letting Frisk do her job.

Frisk chooses the "Flex" option.

 *** You flexed your arm.**

 *** Lemon Bread seems to remember something.**

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Lemon Bread asked, before attacking them again. Finally, when the menu showed up again, Frisk could Spare the monster, who disappeared.

Both Frisk and Casey's SOULS return to their place, in their owner's chests.

"They're... Gone? Why?" Donnie asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Donatello. When we reach the main room, we will see all of them in one place." Alphys explained, as she continued walking, being followed by Frisk.

Donnie glared at Casey before he continued to follow Alphys, and Casey did the same.

Something didn't feel right...

Once they were all in the main room, they found themselves staring at a big, white, half-moon shaped... thing, a thing that seemed rather technological...

"What? What's that?" Alphys asked herself and the others, "I don't remember putting this here..." She walks closer to it, then she shrugged. "Well, it shouldn't be important. We can take it out of here anytime."

Donnie kept staring at it, studying it. Why did it seem so familiar?

"Anyway, we should get started right away. Shouldn't we, Donatello?" Alphys asked him, who turned his attention to her and nodded in response. "Okay, Frisk, Casey, please try to bring one Amalgamate here. Me and Donatello will be working on the antidote for it."

They both nodded, leaving side-by-side though the door and disappearing into the dark corridors, as Alphys dragged Donnie by his hand to another room, with more equipment that they could use for their work.

* * *

Donnie carefully held a thin glass bottle, filled with a green liquid, over a bigger bottle, filled with a pinkish liquid, and dropped one drop of the green liquid in the bigger bottle, turning it a light brown, and it just happened to dissolve the bigger bottle, that melted itselft and the table he was working in.

He moaned angrily. "Great, I just created _acid_ instead of an antidote!" He growled.

"Don't worry, Donatello, I'm sure we'll get it." Alphys tried to comfort him, "Want to try again?"

Donnie sighed. "Sure. Do you still have some of the pink stuff?"

"Yup. Here, I don't need it anymore. Take it all." She gave him a bottle of the pinkish liquid he had before his own amount turned into acid.

Donnie was, once again, working. However, he wasn't focused on his work, not at all. He couldn't stop thinking about his brothers. Where were they? He knew that he and Casey were in an alternate universe, but still... Could they be somewhere out in this universe? Or could they be in another? How would he go back to his home? How would his _brothers_ get back home?

He didn't know. But he tried not to think about it right now. The Amalgamates; they're poor, lost souls that need him to fix them. He needed to try, at least.

He poured a bit of monster dust in the pinkish liquid, one drop od Determination and added the one drop of the green liquid he had before.

The mix was now a light red, that didn't explode, melt, or anything. So he took a few drops of the mix to examine it better...

"Alphys..." He called her, a glint of excitement in his voice, "I think I did it!"

Alphys' eyes widen. "Really!? Let me see!" She looked at the antidote in hope and excitement.

"This is incredible! We need to get one of the Amalgamates!" She exclaimed.

"Luckily we got one right here," Casey told them from the door, being followed by Frisk and a strange-looking bird. "This is Reaper-bird, Frisk said."

"*Did you get it?" Frisk asked with hope in her tone.

"Donnatello made this, and I'm pretty sure it'll work!" Alphys said, grabbing a syringe and filling it with the antidote. "Come on, buddy, you can do this." She said, pouring all the antidote in the monster's body.

They waited for the reaction...

But nothing happened.

Donnie covered his face with his hands in frustration. "Ugh... What was I thinking... There's no hope for these monsters..." He felt like a voice in his head was whispering those words to him. He felt horrible.

"Well, uh... m-m-maybe we just had to add a little more Determination?" Alphys suggested.

"No, Alphys." He silently walked towards the door, "I'm sorry."

Nobody tried to stop him from leaving. He slowly, sadly walked through the lab's corridors, not knowing he was being followed...

He heard movement coming from behind him, and quickly turned back, his bo staff in hands, posture ready to attack, only to be greeted by a small, white creature, probably another Amalgamate, that had a black hole in their head, maybe that was... their eye? Or was it their mouth? Who knows.

The creature barked at him, like a little dog. It moved it's tail quickly, hoping Donnie would play with it.

He lowered his weapon, and returned it back to it's place in his shell. So he grabbed the little creature, that used the black hole as a mouth to almost swallow Donnie's hand whole.

"Woah, buddy, please don't eat my hand. I kinda still need it." Donnie playfully told it, and it quieted down in his lap.

Donnie sighed. He stared at the creature's mouth - or eye. It was a hole, a black hole.

Black hole.

Like the one that ended Earth.

Suddenly, the image of the misterious half-moon shaped thing in Alphys lab went to his mind.

"Oh my god..."

He quickly ran towards the piece of the Black Hole Generator.

Indeed, it was the piece he was looking for. But... How did it get here? He had no idea.

"Guys! Come here! Quick!" He called out to his friends.

All of them came quickly, wondering if something bad had happened. Donnie explained all he had just realized to them, who listened carefully to the story (about how he fell into a portal and got here, about the black hole generator and such).

"Donatello... I... I'm so sorry for your home. You too, Casey." Alphys said.

"Nah, it's fine. We've got a piece of the Black Hole thingy right here, so now we just kinda saved Earth, right? I mean, the Triceratons need all three pieces for it to work, and since we got one..." Casey said.

"No, Casey." Donnie told him, "If they get the other two, they might be able to re-create the missing piece, understand?"

"Oh..."

"*But Donatello... If this piece wasn't with you when you and Casey went through the portal... Don't you think it might be the key to your way out of here?" Frisk asked.

"Hm..." He touched the machine piece. Nothing happened. "Maybe..."

"Well," Casey said, leaning on the machine, "I'm sure we'll find a way ou-"

He was interrupted by a bright light, that pulled Casey, Donnie and the Generator piece into another portal, that returned them to where they've started...

"Donatello? Casey?" Alphys asked the nothingness that remained in her universe. "Where are you!?"

Frisk calmly laid a hand on her shoulder, and reassuringly told her, "Home."

* * *

 **Aaaah, finally done!**

 **And now, for the grand finale, we'll see what happened with Leo, Raph and Doki in Steven Universe! :D**

 **(Btw, reviews pls! :3)**


	18. Is it over?

**Hey everyone! :D**

 **The final chapter of Transdimensional arc! Yay!**

 **I bet** **you were all expecting Doki and the turtles to meet Steven, and the Cristal Gems, right? So... nope, they're not gonna meet. Sorry. But I promise you'll like this chapter. At least I do. And so does Doki. :)**

 **They're actually in a colony (Yellow Diamond's colony), somewhere where a Moldavite rules. Yep. I created the Moldavite character. But I didn't creat Moldavite gemstone, this is actually a real gemstone.**

 **Guys, there'll be a song featured in this chapter, and I beg you with all my heart, PLZ READ THE LYRICS, because they actually have something to do with the story, tho I did not write it. (The lyrics of this song just happened to fit almost perfectly with my story, lol) And I understand that it's long, but srsly, plz.**

 **;-;**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Btw, prized reviewer number will always be RANDOM. The next prized reviewer could be 31th if I wanted. :])**

* * *

"Nghh..." Dokkaebi moaned in annoyance. Of course this _had_ to be happening to her. Only her. Always her. "Where are we now?" She asked, still laying on the big red pillow where she, Raph and Leo fell, as the two other turtles took a look around the area.

"Uhh..." Leo tried to find the words to describe the place they were in, "Some kind of... Palace, I guess?"

"A palace in a strange planet in space." Raph added. As he stared into a big window, and seeing the rest of the planet, with colorful people, perhaps soldiers, walking around everywhere.

"Great." Doki sarcastically said, "How do we go back?"

"If we knew, we'd gone back _ages_ ago, dont'cha think?" Raph retorted, receiving a grimace in response.

"Guys, look, we'll never find a way back if you keep fighting like a bunch of babies. Let's go explore, maybe we'll find something useful." Leo was, once again, voice of reason. Why is no one surprised with that?

Leo walked towards a hallway, and was followed by Raph. Dokkaebi hoped she could just stay there and wait until she was magically transported to the ship, but unfortunately for her, nothing happened. So she just followed the two turtles to wherever they were going.

That palace's walls were covered in shiny clean gold, with beautiful carved pillars and gemstones all around the place. A little walking later, they've arrived to some kind of "throne room", like Shredder's, but much bigger. And, like in any other place, they've also found guards.

Those five guards were big, purple women, both with some weird stones fused in their bodies - one stone per woman -, that were also purple. All of them took out their weapons, except Doki, that didn't have any, and attacked the purple women.

However, when Leo cut one with his sword, she poofed. All of them gasped in surprise.

"Holograms?" Doki asked, kicking one in the guts.

"Don't-" Raph paused as he was puched in his shoulder, but returned with a punch in the guard's face, "...feel like it!"

"Holograms with mass?" Leo suggested, poofing another guard, as Doki defeated another one, Raph another one and all three defeated the last one.

"Well, doesn't matter anymore." Raph said, kicking one of the guard's gem to the other side of the room.

So they entered in the throne room, with huge windows all around the place, and for some simply unknown reason, there was also a normal piano, that seemingly came from Earth, but who could tell it wasn't actually a space monster disguised as a piano? There was also a white, technological, half-moon shaped thingy leaning in one of the walls...

A woman, with a yellowish skin, and short light olive green hair was sitting in her golden throne, wearing a yellow, long dress with black stripes around her waist and a yellow diamond (not the gemstone) in her chest, staring at the invaders in front of her.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" She asked them.

Leo started explaining her how they got there, but Dokkaebi didn't care. Not at all. Neither did Raph. Doki was thinking about her and her friends, together on Earth, training and planning the turtles' defeat. Raph, on the other hand, was doing nothing more than staring at the things that were sitting around the woman's room. So he realized the half-moon-shaped thing... Why did it seem so familiar?

"Ha!" The woman laughed, "If only you haven't invaded _my_ personal palace, given to me by Yellow Diamond herself, I would let you invaders _live_."

"But I've told you! We didn't purposedly enter your palace!" Leo argued.

"Oh, so you didn't attack my soldiers on purpose? I think not." She spat.

"Well, yes, but we-" He was interrupted by music.

Music, coming from the piano behind them. Turning around, they saw one figure, whom's face couldn't be seen due to a large hood, and a long, black cape covering their back. They were wearing black long-sleeved leather coat, along with leather pants, and black gloves. Their hands and body were like a human woman size.

Anyway, they realized it was a woman. She gently touched the piano keys, as a sweet melody echoed through the golden walls of the palace and filled everyone's ears, including the woman sitting in the golden throne.

It didn't take long for the woman in black start to sing, in a very familiar voice,

" _What would a mother not do for her child?_

 _What lengths would a mother not go?_

 _There's a bond that exists between mother and child_

 _With no end to how strong it can grow_

 _It's a promise for life between mother and child_

 _It begins from the moment of birth_

 _And you're shaken you to your soul_

 _With an ache you've never known_

 _And you look into their eyes_

 _And find you're looking in your own_

 _And there's a pain you can't imagine,_

 _A special kind of torture you can feel_

 _A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you_

 _A past regret you cannot heal_

 _And no one guesses all the while you're praying_

 _The screaming little stranger in your arms_

 _Might just grow up and save you after all_

 _Might just grow up and save you after all..._

 _What would a mother not do for her child_

 _What heights would a mother not climb_

 _There's a bond that exists between mother_

 _And child and it only gets deeper with time_

 _It's a promise for life between mother and child_

 _And to break it there's no greater pain_

 _And you're shaken to your soul_ , _with_ _an ache that can't erase_

 _Like the tears you never cried but still keep scrubbing off your face_

 _Cause there's a pain you can't imagine_

 _A little talk that keeps you wide awake_

 _That somehow turns to bold determination_

 _That you'll never make the same mistake_

 _And so you vow to feed your little future_

 _Assuring that their talent, poise, and charm_

 _Might just grow up and save you after all_

 _Might just grow up and save you after all!_

 _Some dreams die upon the vine_

 _Some they never have a chance_

 _Sweeter than the sweetest wine_

 _That mine becomes The Queen of France_

 _And there's relief you can't imagine_

 _That fills up every sinew, bone, and nerve_

 _To know that you can get out of this hellhole_

 _And finally live the life that you deserve_

 _And suddenly the past you knew would haunt you_

 _And all of the regret you didn't show_

 _Might just grow up and save you after all_

 _Might just grow up and save you..._

 _Might just grow up and save you after all~_

She kept touching the piano, singing softly this time, "What would a mother not do for her child, what lengths would a mother not go? There's a bond that exists between mother and child... Ah, but then again," She turned to face Raphael, taking off her hood and revealing her face, "How would _you_ know?"

The woman...

Was _Dokkaebi._

That was Dokkaebi, who sang a song in front of everyone right there. That Dokkaebi, however, seemed older than the original one. Her hair was a faded purple, her skin was so dry and she was so thin it felt like she hasn't seen water or food in weeks. The dark circles under her eyes also made them think she didn't take a good night sleep for quite awhile. Still, her eyes, her dark brown eyes of which Xever loved so much, were just as alive as present Doki's.

Older Doki stared at Raph who confusedly stared her back. You could see a glint of anger in her expression, tho she didn't keep staring at him for too long. She ignored Raph and Leo's confused voices and focused only on her younger self.

Older Doki and Younger Doki stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, before O. Doki placed a hand in Y. Doki's shoulder.

"You're gonna make it, okay?" She softly told her. "Tho, you probably won't be so beautiful anymore. I'm the living proof of that, hah." Older Doki smiled.

"What...?" Younger Doki asked, confused.

Older Doki just kept smiling. "You're gonna make it. For him. For them. For us." She pointed at the Black Hole Generator piece, "Touch that along with the turtles, and you'll be transported back to the ship." She backed away from Younger Doki, walking towards the hallway, "Goodbye."

Younger Doki, now _only_ Doki, was left confused. Her own older, maybe future self came here and told her "she'd make it." Make what?

Turning backwards, she saw the woman in yellow asleep on her throne. How did she make a woman sleep? Her spell could only reach men, right? And how didn't she affect her nor the turtles? How did she make it to her past, or the present? She had so many questions.

But right now, all she wanted to do was go back to the ship and get back home.

She, along with Raph and Leo, touched the Generator piece, and a portal pulled them to inside the ship, where all the others were eating, chatting, or looking for them in another universe.

At least, it was over.

... Right?

* * *

 **Yaaay! Chapter 18 is done! :D**

 **The song played here is "After all", from Chistine Ebersole. She voiced White Diamond in "Legs From Here To Homeworld!"**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. Love you ;3**

 **By the way, as I said, the lyrics have something to do with Doki's story, perhaps even her future. Any teories?**


	19. Water

This place was so _dry._

The ship felt so dry. So hot. Staying inside that ship was nearly suffocating. The need for her water was incredibly painful. There was just one thing Dokkaebi needed right now. The only thing on her mind right now.

Water. Water. Water. Need. Water.

She felt like she was in a desert, with the sun burning her entire body and the dryness was slowly sucking the life away from her.

Michelangelo was eating pizza along with Leonardo, O'neil and Jones. They were chatting happily like nothing that happened earlier mattered. But she didn't care. She needed water.

However, she was stubborn. Way too stubborn. She refused to take any drop of water that came from the turtles. She hates water she can't trust. The water that surrounds her and Xever on the water tank, that is water she has always trusted. But could she trust the turtles' water?

No. She doesn't want to risk it. She doesn't want to fall in any possible trap of the turtles.

She couldn't... she... couldn't...

...breathe...

So dry... so hot...

And it felt like they were all against her. Michelangelo took a cup filled with water from behind him, and began drinking, not knowing Dokkaebi watched him, thirsty for that water.

God, this was pure torture.

Mikey seemed to realize Doki's firm stare over his glass of water. "Uhh..." Dang, that was awkward. "Do you.. want some?" He offered some of his (remaining) water to her, whom's eyes widen and quickly answered,

"No way! I'd never take a single drop of water from you turtles!" She retorted, ignoring her body that was begging for that delicious, refreshing water.

"Uh, okay then. Suit yourself." So he drank the rest of water, until the cup was empty.

That hurt. That really hurt. She needs water. She wants water. But she won't surrender. She has a cause.

 _You're gonna make it, okay?_ , Older Doki's voice echoed though her mind. _I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna make it._ She thought.

She was starting to feel dizzy. She felt like she could faint anytime. But no. She needs to resist. She needs to be strong! She craved her nails on her legs. Maybe that pain would cover her need for water. Or maybe it'd just make some weird scars on her legs.

Strong... be strong...

She was getting pale. Water is almost like air for her. She couldn't breathe.

Strong... be strong...

Enough. She had enough. She reached her limit. Her body was incredibly dry, inside and outside.

She fainted.

It didn't take long for someone to notice and call Donnie and Fugitoid. They said she needed water. Leo got them a glass of water, and when she felt the first drop of the liquid touching her lips, she instantly regained conciousness, and held the glass, turned it upside down and all the water contained in it splashed onto her legs, that quickly turned into her pink purple ish tail, what impressed everyone that saw it.

Hesitantly, she begged, "water... please... need.. water..." she moved her tail like a fish out of water would do, but slowly, as her tail threatened to return to her form of legs.

"You're a shape shifter! That's incredible!" Donnie said, as April brought not one, not two, but _six_ glasses of water, and threw all of it on Doki, who breathed, relieved, feeling the refreshing sensation of that cold water in her body.

"Hm," Fugitoid put a robotic hand down his chin, "perhaps we should keep her somewhere she could remain in water, somewhere like a pool. So that this type of thing won't happen again." He suggested.

"I think there's a part of the ship that can serve as a bath tub for her." Donnie suggested.

"Come on, let's move!" April said.

They all (Raph not included) nodded in response, some taking Doki to the supposed bath tub and others taking glasses of water to fill it up.

* * *

Once the bath tub was filled and Doki was completely relieved, the others left the room to let her be. Everyone except for Leo. He stared at the purple haired young woman, whom's tail moved slowly in the bath tub, letting the end of it out of the water.

"Are you okay now?" He asked, strangely concerned.

Dokkaebi hesitated. "Yes..." She told him, showing a tone of respect, "But tell me, Leonardo... Why did you save me? We're enemies, and you know that when we return to Earth, we'll just end up in a kill or be killed situation again." She asked, curious.

Leo smiled. "Well, not everyone fights Shredder and goes out alive. We fought him, once, but the only reason why we survived was because we had luck. Did _you_ had the same luck?" He asked.

"I don't believe in luck or bad luck," she repeated her old phrase, "But perhaps not only cowards believe so." She told him, smiling back. "Thank you, Leonardo. For saving my life." She told him with the greatest gratitude clearly shown in her voice.

"It's okay. Besides, sometimes one act of kindness can make a great difference. Don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "I own you one, turtle." She added.

He smiled and headed to the exit, but stopped when he remembered something Donnie told him, "Oh, and, Donnie said he wanted to check on you, if that's okay." He asked.

She thought about it for a moment. Could they be worthy of her trust? Or were they just trying to trick her into a trap? She couldn't know. But they saved her life, so... why not? "Okay, but I don't trust him enough. Be here with us and I might be more comfortable with that." She almost demanded him.

"Uh, okay." So he left.

A few minutes later, he and Donnie arrived, and both stayed close to her. Donnie held a notebook and a pen, to write some notes about her.

"Okay, so, how do you feel right now?" Donnie asked her, using a cautious kind of voice tone.

"Hm, I would say.. comfortable, for being in this refreshing water, and yet uncomfortable for being around you turtles." She told him.

"Hm... Do you feel any pain?" He asked, while writing in his notebook.

"Not really, no. But I was hurting a lot before taking this water. Ah, this feels so good." She dived into her bath tub, letting only her head and the end of her tail out.

"Do you have this _need_ for water very often?"

"Yes, I kind of... depend on it to live. Like, more than a common human or mutant would."

"Okay... Now, if you let me ask, since when have you been capable of... You know, shape shifting?" Donnie, asked, curious.

"Well, I suppose this isn't the kind of... information that could actually give me or my clan disadvantages, so, I guess I can tell you..." She paused. "But uh, it's... kind of a story, so, you'd probably wanna sit down for a while." She politely told them, who sat down (on the floor).

She paused for a second. Should she really be telling them this? Well. Let's find out.

"It happened a few years ago. I was a human, with my mother, my father, and my older brother. We used to be happy. But, one day, when we were walking on the streets, maybe we were going to the park or something... a mutant attacked us. My brother tried to protect me and told me to run, and I did. But when I looked back, to see if he was behind me... I saw when that mutant _ripped_ his head off." She frowned.

Donnie's curiosity changed to sorrow. He put his notebook down to hear the rest of her story.

"When I came back home without him, my parents didn't believe me when I told them how he died, and they were always so mad at me for something I didn't even do. So I ran off. And I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill the mutant that murdered my brother. But I knew I couldn't defeat him the way I was. So I experimented on myself, that mutagen. And then I mutated. I managed to kill him, but since that day, I knew I could never go back home. And I started _depending_ on water as well. I mean, I couldn't just drink water. I needed water like this," she pointed to the water of the bath tub, "to live."

"Woah, I... Never imagined that." Leo softly told her.

"We're sorry for your brother. I could never imagine what would it be like to lose one of you guys." Donnie added.

Doki smiled slightly at them. "I never shared this story with anyone." She softly told them, like they were old friends sharing a bed time story, "It's weird, but still... nice, to take it off my chest." She admitted.

"That's good." Leo said, "Well, I suppose we should let you have some sleep. We'll start our way to Earth when everyone's ready." He rose from the floor, followed by Donnie.

"Good night, turtles." She said, as they were already leaving. Donnie respectfully nodded while leaving, but Leo stopped in the doorway, and told her,

"You know, we don't really _need_ to be enemies. We just fight the Foot Clan because it has always been full of crime, and Shredder just wants revenge. You could change that, you know?" He sighed, "After all, you don't seem like an enemy to me." He paused, letting a bitter silence take place. Then he said at last, "Good night, Dokkaebi." So he left.

 _You don't seem like an enemy to me._

 _Hm,_ Doki thought, _Maybe, Leonardo._ She made herself a comfy position in her bath tub, _Maybe._

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, yeah. This is also more like a filler. I wanted to show what happens when Doki has no external contact with water for too long, and show some of her past, as well. I can say, this isn't the chapter's plot original idea, for the original would be more like humorous, but I really like how this version turned out to be a filler-not-so-filler chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be EXTREMELY important to the series' plot, tho the consequences of this chapter will probably be too drastic. Call it plot convenience if you want. Heh.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I see a prized reviewer is coming!**

 **(Dude, how many times did I repeat "water" and in this dang chapter?**

 **Whoever answers me will instantly become a prized reviewer, even if you didn't review, only PM me)**


	20. Reptirely in love

**Aaaand I'm back!**

 **Finally, chapter 20! I've never been so far in a story before! Yay! :D**

 **Thank you all for supporting me through this! Love you!**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank my almost-co-writer, TurtleFangirl2012, because she helped me write a giantic part of this giant special (specifically, 8748 words in total), and if she hadn't gave me this incredible christmas gift, the chances of this story getting discontinued was huge.**

 **So please read her stories, because that's the least I can do to thank her, and the least you (that actually like this story) can thank her for giving me the chance to let this story remain alive. :)**

 **Warning: This is supposed to take place during "Moons of Thalos 3", of TMNT 2012's season 4, but we will NOT copy every single exact dialogue of the turtles from the episode and paste it on this chapter. I was gonna do that, but then I got lazy. So I won't. Plus, it'd be too much for me and her to handle. So, Nah. Sorry. But we will try to be as close as possible to the episode's plot. So you'll forgive us. :)**

 **(Btw, I didn't forget you tried to help me too, Guns. Sorry, we just couldn't fit your phrases here ;-; but thank you anyway)**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Follow me," Leo said to Doki, as she nodded her head and trailed behind him, to wherever he was going. "This way."

"Wait...where are we going?" Doki questioned, her face positioned in a confused look as she didn't know where the blue-clad turtle was taking her.

As the two rounded the corner, Leo entered the doorway and stopped as he glanced around the room while Doki almost in.

After a few milliseconds, Doki walked up to the right of him and without looking at her surroundings, looked at him for further questions, and waited for him to speak.

"Well, Fugitoid says we'd got to be prepared if something happens. You'd probably need one of those suits in that case." He pointed at the wall in front of them in the spacious room.

She followed with her eyes to see what Leo was pointing at, only to be amazed to see what it was moments later. Her eyes gazed upon the many space suits and different weapons hung up on the wall.

"Hm... so, I can choose... any of them?" She asked the blue-clad turtle.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and added, "Anyone you want, of course."

She walked around the room, looking for the perfect suit for herself. She saw one, that had the same model as for April's, but the color was violet. She seemed to sympathize with that cloth, so she chose that one.

As she took it down, she held it between her arms as she turned to Leonardo. "Will you excuse me for a second? I want to change clothing," she asked, but basically just told him to leave.

"Of course, of course. See you later." And so he left.

Doki took her time to undress out of her regular clothing, and dress into her new, violet suit. It was strange, really. It felt like forever since the last time she wore pants, and feeling that again after all this time was rather agonizing. Plus, that clothing made her look fat! She looked at her sides. Geez, did she always had that butt size? The skirt made it look smaller...

She chose her weapon - a scythe, almost like the one she had used on Earth, but the cable was white and technological as the blade was a vibrant pink color. She positioned it on her back. The helmet covering her entire head felt stuffy, like if she was inside a pressure cooker. So she took it off. No need for it. At least, not now.

"Ughh..." She didn't like that suit. She really, really didn't like that dang suit.

So she went out and walked into the control room, where Fugitoid was standing in the center, inside that kind of station. Raph and Mikey were in the left compartment and Leo and Donnie in another. Casey alone in the one as well, and O'Neil also alone in another.

April noticed Doki was standing there as she walked in the room wearing her new violet suit, and asked her to sit by her side. She hesitantly did.

"So," April started, trying to start a casual conversation, "Do you like your new suit?"

Doki didn't hesitate to answer what she thought about the suit. "I absolutely hate it! It makes me look fat, it makes my butt look bigger and it's so damn hot inside this thing! Why can't it be cold, like my water?"

That answer surprised April. Not only because it was rather unexpected, but also because Doki actually opened up to her. Maybe she was feeling comfortable around them, after all!

April was about to open her mouth to say something else, but she did couldn't because the sound of a loud "boom" shook the ship, so, therefore, it cut their unusual conversation short.

"What the?" Doki asked.

"Those ships... They're Triceratons!" Leo stated, rather worried.

"No kiddin'!" Raph added as he shouted a little two louder than originally intended at his older brother, "And there's like a gazillion of them!"

"Professor, what do we do?" Donnie asked, seeming a bit desperate.

"We take evasive action!" So Fugitoid sped the ship, that deflected a few shots, but ended up blasted and fell on some kind of planet...

* * *

"Brr...," Doki said, trying to warm herself up using her arms.

"I take that back, about the suit's heat." She told April, who just nodded in agreement, feeling the coldness of that planet on her skin.

"So cold...even in these suits," April said quietly, turning to face Fugitoid, "Aren't the turtles gonna freeze?" She asked, worried about her friends.

"No," The robot replied. "Their suits permeate a warm, invisible force field, like a second skin. Cozy, right?" He asked Mikey, that turned his attention to him before replying,

"Uh, I'm pretty sure my shell froze to my butt?"

Leo followed Fugitoid, that gazed upon the big hole that was now in their ship. "What's it looking like, Fugitoid?" Leo asked him.

The robot hesitated a bit before answering, "If I had to categorize our situation, it would fall somewhere between 'probably doomed' and.. 'unequivocally doomed'."

"Wait. So no power?" Raph intervened. "We won't be able to charge our suits!"

"And worse, we've only got a couple hours of oxygen and heat left!" Donnie added.

Dokkaebi widened her eyes. Worry and fear started to take over her chest. But she refused to die like that. She walked towards the hole in the ship and analyzed it a bit before turning to them and saying, "I could fix this, but I'd need more metal to do so. Perhaps... Irridium?" She pondered.

" _You_ can fix that? Really?" Raph bitterly asked, "I'd like to see you try!"

"What's that? I bet you're jealous because unlike you, _I_ can do something that's actually _useful_." She retorted, her tone just as bitter as his, as they angrily stared at each other.

As it was already expected, Leo interfered their argument and said, "Hey, hey, hey! Can't you two stop fighting for more than 2 minutes?"

"Of course not!" Raph retorted to Leo as he pointed a finger at Doki. "She's from the Foot Clan! We're _supposed_ to fight each other! What else do you want us to do?"

Luckily, before they could continue that pointless fight, April interrupted them, "There's life on this planet, guys!" She said, pointing towards a blurred ice mountain.

Fugitoid, trying to change completely the subject, replied, "Nonsense. This moon is made of methane ice. No life can survive here. - Beep! - "

Both Dokkaebi and Raphael stared and each other. None seemed happy to be around one another. And as Doki remembered her older version in Moldavite palace, she knew her hate towards the turtle would stay still for lots of years.

"Now, let's see..." Donnie said, using his new staff to scan the area, "Yes! Irridium metal! Lots of it! About ten klicks away. Ooh, looks like it's refined too!" He exclaimed.

"Excellent work, Donatello! We could use that metal to patch up the ship," Fugitoid said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Doki asked, impatient to leave that awful place. "Let's go!" She fast-paced forwards the others following close behind her.

* * *

The group fought against the wind as they followed Donatello's tracker to the Irridium, all of them holding their arms up shielding their already covered faces, as they pushed against it.

"There!" Donnie pointed upwards as the wind around them howled. "The Irrilium is somewhere up on that ice peak!"

All of the sudden, Mikey pushed next to Donnie while gliding on the ice. "Oh, yeah! Check me out! Michelangelo on ice!"

Mikey gilded on top of the ice as everyone continued to walk forward, not really paying much attention to his 'ice dance'.

"You're using up oxygen too fast, Mikey!" Donnie strictly informed him, but his little brother continued to skate.

"What's more important, bro?" Mikey said before more turns and leaps in the air. "Breathing, or my art?"He finished in front of Donnie, in a pretty amused stance, as everyone sighed and rolled their eyes at the youngest turtle.

"Guys...something's not right," April confessed, as everyone's attention was now placed on her. "Weird vibe alert."

"What do you mean, 'weird vibe alert'?" Doki questioned April as she was rubbing her arms in a matter of staying warm. "This whole day has been weird."

"Yes, indeed April. My sensors suggest that we about to be visited by-"Fugitoid said, but before he could finish, he was interrupted by the sound of ice cracking and the sight of two creatures jumping down the ice-covered mountain, both looking fairly angry as their feet hit the ground.

The group took multiple steps back, all shocked and confused as by what was happening. "What the heck?" Casey and Doki both chimed up in shock at the same time.

The creatures standing before them looked like humanoid lizards, both fairly tall, and both heavily covered with protective armor. The first one was a male, faded dark blue, and a white underside in color, while the other one appeared to be female, with turquoise armor that covered her whole body, even down to her tail.

Leo, who was just as stunned by the incident like everyone else, pointed at the two and shouted, "Newtrailizers!"

The lizard girl in turquoise armor pointed her odd-looking neon teal colored sword at them. "You downed our ship, dishonored us. And now... you will fight us!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Fugitoid walked out from the group of dumbfounded teenagers to come closer to the lizard creatures, which he knew to them as, 'The Salamandrians'.

"Hello, Salamandrians. We are all honorable beings here, and we did not intend to damage your ship. Please, we can help one another in this desperate plight."

The larger, and clearly male, Salamandrian spoke up. "It is true, we are all trapped, and cooperation is survival here. But you are...outworlders."

After he finished his sentence, he let out a low growl and roar, as if it were needed to finish the sentence to, 'The Outworlders'.

Fugitoid continued to stare at the two, before taking glances between the two groups.

"Everyone is an outworlder," he paused. "On a world not their own."

"Enough talk!" Raph shouted out loud out of annoyance as he stormed up to the female Salamandrian, who turned out to be a good amount taller than him. "Listen, sister! We don't want to fight ya. You are clearly outnumbered."

The Salamandrian gave him a vial look of anger to match his own as she bends down to his height, her clear space helmet close to touching his as the tip of her pointer claw was laid firmly on his plastron. "Numbers mean nothing! I don't fear you, or your friends.

"Chill out lizard girl," Doki snickered at her. "No need to get so feisty. Can't we all be cool here?"

"Cool here?" Mikey faced Doki with a confused and surprised look. "It's already freezing, I thought we were already cool!"

Donnie, April, and Doki shook their heads at his comment, without an answer.

Leo stepped up to the Salamandrians. "Yeah, like she said. We're cool here. I'm offering my hand, put her there, bro." Leo took his green hand out to shake with the lizards, but all he got in exchange were horrified looks from the two.

"What?! I consider conciliation, and you offer the hand of combat?!" The male Salamandrian questioned, clearly looking quite offended, as the girl beside him growled at them nastily.

Leo stepped back with a very puzzled look on his face, quickly regretting what he did as he used his hands to try and get his point across. "Combat? No! You don't understand!"

As the two Salamandrians traded looks to each other and then growls at the ones who upset them, they got their weapons in place as they prepared to fight.

Fugitoid immediately backed away from the infuriated Salamandrians and laid his robotic metal hands on Leo's arms. "Ah, yes. I should've told you, but the hand extended gesture, according to the Salamandrians means-"

"Attack!" The male Salamandrian interrupted Fugitoid sentence while the two lizard creatures headed for the group of stunned teens.

The alien, female Salamandrian leap forward, but barely missed Raph in the process. With her tail, she whipped Donnie on his back with a 'thud' as he slid, crashing into the ice mountain seconds later.

At that second, the other, much larger one, charged Leo and Fugitoid, but as Leo blocked the lizard's weapon with his sword, Fugitoid stepped back.

With light blue shots flying all around from the Salamandrians gun, Fugitoid stood there as they flew by him, and by luck, not one hit him.

"All of you should stop fighting and rationally consider the damage to your faceplates!" Fugitoid informed them all, but as always, they didn't listen. "One crack and death is imminent."

"No offense, Fugitoid," Doki shouted to him from the distance away she was fighting it, trying to aim her space gun at the lizard creature before her. "But we are kinda in the middle of something here, and we don't really have a choice if we could stop fighting!"

As Fugitoid turned his robotic head to look at her, the Salamandrian pushed past him, making him crash to the ground.

Donnie, who had just got back up to fight, was wacked down to the ground again by the same Salamandrian woman who had attacked him moments ago.

"Those who dishonor us shall be destroyed!" she said as she was now faced to face with Raph, who had made his way over to help his slightly younger brother.

"Ya got some imagination sweetheart!" Raph snapped back at her.

Before Raph could attack her, she turned her attention to April, who was trying, but failing, to shot her down.

"Hold down you stupid-" April started by got wiped to the ground by her armored tail.

"Hey! Lizard lady!" Doki called out to their newly found 'enemy' as she waved her vibrant pink bladed scythe up in the air so she would see them clearly. "Come to fight me!"

The anger filled alien did so, and with a swift spin of her tail, she had Doki off her feet in seconds.

As Fugitoid was up on his robotic feet once again, he glanced at the sight before him, although, within three seconds Donnie had been thrown into him, causing him to fly straight back out of force towards the mountain.

"Oh, dear," he said to himself, as he got up once again.

Raph who had rushed to the sight of Doki and April getting thrown down, he bent down to help April up in a friendly way. "You okay April?"

Doki got up also, as Casey, who was right next to her now, helped her up.

Before April could answer Raph, the two were charged once again by the same lizard girl, who now, bounced off of Raph's shell and up onto the higher cliff ledge on the mountain above.

Raph now clearly agitated, glanced at the alien lizard with an angered look. "That's it! You're going down!"

As he leaps off the ground and onto the ledge where she was, he was struck by an uncalled for an uppercut, which made him fly back off the ledge.

As he sat up, he shook his head, then looking over to the girl who hit him and groaned. "I've...never been hit like that before." Raph continued to watch her and smiled ever so slightly to himself. "It was kinda, nice…"

As he was staring at her while she kicked Donnie, making him fall to the ground once again, he snapped out of his 'trance' as soon as he realized that she was heading towards him at quite a fast speed.

She made it over to Raph, who was still on the ground and knocked him over once again.

The two Salamandrians had them all laying in a pile on the ice, clearly defeated.

Fugitoid down to see his fellow warriors and looked up to the lizards. "I am a pacifist. But even pacifists have to stand their ground and fight once in a while."

With that, he stuck his metal robot arms out in front of him as they shifted from a smooth wrist to now a rotating loading weapon, two built-in guns to be precise.

As the guns fired, the two dodged the blasts, jumping from one stance to another.

"Rokka, Rokka, Rokka!" the female heavily armored female lizard shouted, after chucking a flat circular disk at the mountain, in which it stuck into it, making a beeping sound. Without time to spare, the mountain and ice chunks above the turtles, Doki, April, Casey, and Fugitoid, fell on top of them, trapping them beneath.

The two Salamandrians looked at the ice that trapped the creatures foreign to them when the large male one let out an agitated growl. "We must dig the creatures out and resume the battle. It is a dishonorable death."

"No!" said the smaller, feminine one. "Let them freeze. We must hurry to the Irridium."

* * *

A stretched robotic hand, belonging to Fugitoid, rose up from beneath the icy rocks, moving them out of the way so he could make it out.

"No need to worry," he said confidently as he pulled Mikey and Leo out of the ice rocks. "Only a minor inconvenience."

"Ugh. We keep getting our shells handed to us!" Mikey said out loud.

"Yeah, no kidding," Doki agreed. "Today is just not our day!"

Leo looked down to his armor on his hand which told him the amount of power still left in his suit. "We need to get going, we don't have much heat left, and we will freeze if we don't find that Irridium, so let's go!"

Everyone was now out of the pile of ice and snow, following Donnie, who was in the lead because of the tracker on his technology filled staff.

"Hey Donnie," April started while she was walking next to him. "I bet those Salamandrians are after the Irridium too."

Doki, who was a little behind April and Donnie, caught up with them. "Yeah, we did apparently damage their ship too. They're probably almost there by now."

By her comment, Fugitoid pushed them forward. "Another reason to hurry people!"

Off in the back behind everyone was Raph and Casey who were walking beside each other, and Leo and Mikey a fair amount distance behind them. Along the way, Raph had been silent the whole way ever since the fight, which made Casey feel awkward, considering his mutant best friend never 'not-talked' for no reason.

Finally breaking the silence, Raph spoke up by asking, "Hey, Casey?"

Casey looked to his right to face him, as the two were still walking. "Yeah, Raph? What's up? You haven't talked this whole way."

Raph cleared his throat before speaking up again, finally gathering enough courage to ask his question, but still acting a little awkward. "Do you think a turtle could like...date...a newt?"

"Dude…what?!" Casey shouted surprised at his question before pushing him away, hysterically laughing out loud now at him.

By now, everyone had stopped in their tracks and looked over to the two, to see what Casey found so funny.

"What's so funny?" Doki asked, curious now.

"Raph likes that lady lizard we just fought back there!" Casey told everyone, laughing even more now, which made Raph blush out of embarrassment. "He asked me if he thought a turtle could date a newt!"

"Well, I mean, you know, um, maybe those Salamandrians aren't so bad," Raph stood up for himself. "Like, I mean, that lizard girl is cool!"

Everyone was paying attention now, and a few joined Casey in on his laughs.

"You know she just tried to kill us right, Raph?" Donnie questioned. "And, you know she's an alien? Do you want to have a crush on an alien? What, you think she's cute too?"

"Well, actually, she's not half bad!" Raph said, not embarrassed now. "She and that other guy thought we wanted to fight, so technically it wasn't really intentional at first. And who cares if they are aliens or not!"

"Yes! Technically it is not wrong to like an alien! Everyone is an alien to another species and planet, which doesn't make a difference. In fact, a lot of couples in the many universes consist of two different alien species, so technically it doesn't really matter," Fugitoid supported Raph, but that only made everyone laugh a bit more, except Raph.

Leo now caught up to Raph and bumped into him intentionally. "Wow! You really are running low on oxygen Raph! What are you going to do, ask that giant newt out on a date!"

Raph raised his hands up while he talked in an 'I-Don't-Know' kind of gesture. "Well, I mean, I don't know."

"Wow, Raph! You really have a crush on that Salamander hottie?" Mikey now chimed up to him, but in a more supportive way than Leo or Donnie did. "She's like bigger, stronger, and probably a better fighter than you are!"

Raph started to openly smile big, getting excited at the thought his youngest brother just said. "Exactly! What a woman!"

Donnie quickly changed the conversation as he saw the alert on his tracker. "The Irridium is not far away!"

"Well let's get going then! We need to fix the ship and get off this icy planet soon!" Doki motioned them to keep moving, as they soon followed.

After a while of walking up the ice mountain, trailing behind Donnie and his tracker, Donnie brought up the conversation of the Salamandrians once again to the group. "So guys, what do we do if those lizard aliens get to the Irridium first?

"How bout we offer them cupcakes and and ask them to be our best friends?" Doki said, sarcastically, then she responded to his stupid question, "We _fight_ them, genious!"

"Yeah!" Casey jump kicked in the air as he shouted, but as he landed, he slipped and fell backward, but was saved by Raph before he could seriously hurt himself. "Woah, we take them down...Googala style!"

"Woah, Woah, Woah guys. Let's cut these Salamanders a break!" Raph insisted. "They think we're the bad guys right? But what if we could convince them to work with us! You know, to find that metal stuff together."

Without looking back, Leo kept stomping forward. "Worst idea ever had Raph! And that's saying something!"

Doki, who was walking in front of Raph, turned around to face him, but still walking backward in her tracks.

"Working with them is a move only an idiot could make! They just tried to kill us, and you want to negotiate with your girlfriend!" Doki started an argument with Raph as he growled at her. "Can't you just try to have a reasonable and smart thought at least once in your life?"

"Okay, excuse me for suggesting ideas that could actually be useful, unlike you," Raph remarked. "And she's not my girlfriend! I don't even know her!"

"Yeah, but you probably want an excuse to waste more of our time, just to talk to her!"

"Why aren't you just a little-," Raph clenched his fists and growled at her once again, but settled down by taking a quick deep breath. "You know what? It doesn't even matter! I don't need to even know your opinion! You're in the Foot clan, so why am I even talking to you right now? You shouldn't even be with our group, you don't belong here!"

"Okay, Raph. That's enough," said April, who now stood up to Raph to support Doki.

Doki looked over her shoulder to see April, as the two traded faint smiles, but Doki turned her head back to look at Raph.

"Okay, _'Raph',_ " Doki glanced at him with a 'you-win-but-not-really-' kind of look, before heading towards April. "Have it your way."

By now, Raph was far behind the others who still thought that he was trailing behind him, without actually acknowledging it.

Raph put on a stern face as he pulls out our his space twin sai's with the red sharp blade.

"I got to try this," he whispered to himself as he started to climb up the mountain by sticking his sai's into it as he pulled himself up. "It might be our only chance."

* * *

Following the tracker once again, the group ended up in an icy dark cave.

"Donatello, is this Irridium far away?" Doki asked concerned. "If we don't hurry we are gonna get frozen to death!"

"Yes, it's not that far away," Donnie answered, but as he looked back to the others following behind him, he gathered up a rather worried look.

"Donnie?" April noticed his face and questioned him in a worried way. "What is it?"

"Um, guys? Where's Raph?" Donnie demanded to know the answer from at least someone.

Leo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ugh. He probably went off to talk to his girlfriend!"

"Um...guys," Doki got the attention of everyone as she spoke in a concerned tone. "I think we have some other problems than Raph right now."

She pointed to the wall of ice twenty feet away from her, as the others did immediately too. As their eyes followed to where she was pointing, everyone saw something made of ice rise up from every direction.

What appeared to be some kind of ice creatures, started to circle around them with their dark, but see through icy bodies.

"Dudes…," Mikey started quite nervous. "I think we're in trouble…"

The many ice creatures surrounded them, as the group got out their weapons and guns to defend themselves with. Just as they were doing so, one of the ice creatures came particularly close to Donnie. With its sharp disorganized mouth of ice, it opened it, blowing out an icy flame of some sort, which went all over him.

The icy substance covered Donnie, freezing his whole body to a fixed position, eyes and mouth open. "Donnie!" They all called out in unison as they stared at his frozen form against the icy wall.

* * *

Up upon the still and silent mountain, the same two Salamandrian figures appeared, walking side by side.

The two stopped at the edge of the cliff they were on, looking down to see the sight below them. "Lieutenant Y'Gythgba, we are getting close to the Irridium. Rokka, Rokka."

She gave him a nod also a swift snap of her tail behind her. "Yes. And by now, those low-grade life forms are surely frozen."

Both of their heads turned upwards as they heard a loud 'swoosh' sound coming from above them.

Along with the loud 'swoosh' sound, they also saw a figure flying above them, who they had recently seen earlier.

As Raph landed on the ground facing them about ten feet away, he started to smile and pose in a way people in the circus would. "Tada! Impressed right?"

The two alien lizards stood there staring at him for a few seconds, but soon later, the female one took her hands off her hips and aimed her left arm at him as her attached gun started to load. "No...but I respect your tenacity."

Raph started to back up to the edge of the mountain, as his arms motioned in a way that told them to stop and listen.

"Wait! Before you blast me!" Raph started, trying to sound as convincing as he possibly could. "Look. We could...we could all work together here! As a team...a unit!"

"Your words speak from a heroic heart," the male Salamandrian admitted.

"But you are in our way!" 'Lieutenant Y'Gythgba' raised her left arm once again towards Raph as he trying to shrink his size in his stance.

Raph opened his eyes a few moments later, surprised that he wasn't shot. But his relieved emotion didn't last long when he looked down to see the explosive on the ground directly in front of him.

As the ice in front of him started to crack, he pointed at the girl in front of him as he shouted, "That's not good teamwork!" all the way down the mountain in which he tumbled.

The two walked to the edge of the cliffside and looked down below. "Interesting that you chose to shoot the ice and not the stranger," the large one questioned. "And why is that? You know that is not the Salamandrian way."

The girl gave him a strict and offended look. "There is no significance about my choice to….Look!"

The male Salamandrian turned around at the sound of her shouting to him, and his eye glanced upon the sight of two large ice creatures.

"Ice Dragons!" he called out as they leaped down from the ledge they were sticking too.

With both of them using their own weapons, armor, tails, swords, and physical strength, the two were able to hold the creatures off for a few minutes, until the large male one got turned to ice by two 'ice dragons'.

The one called 'Lieutenant Y'Gythgba' fought off three of the ice dragons, knocking them down to the ground, but their will to attack was much stronger than the force she hit them with.

As she jumped onto the ice dragon in front of her, she hesitated. Looking over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of her fellow warrior, frozen into place, which made her drop down from the ice creature and run to him.

"G'Throkka!" she shouted as she ran. "Commander!"

She shot her gun at the one to her left as she faced it, but she was knocked to the ground by one who charged her from behind, making her smash to the ground.

* * *

Raph tumbled down the mountainside at a ninety-degree angle, as he was shot down, but knowing him, he didn't give up.

And so he made it up the mountain again, still determined to make an alliance with the two aliens, and maybe talk to that girl again too.

With all the strength he had left, he had climbed up the mountain side once again, but with the most determination and fury, he had. As soon as he had almost reached the top, he was out of breath, but as he saw the scene before him, he was stunned.

He saw the male lizard frozen against the edge of the mountain, and the girl who had shot him down, was now surrounded by two ice dragons on opposite sides of her, and all she could do was stay on the ground while still trying to protect herself as much as she could.

Without hesitation, Raph forcefully jumped with all his strength to land on top of the closest one, smashing it to pieces, and doing the same for the second, as the lizard girl watched in awe.

After all the ice dragons were gone and defeated, thanks to Raphael, the lizard girl got up from the ground and walked over to him, which caused him to get nervous, real fast.

"You really are a noble creature," she told him as she bent over to him, smiling, her eyelids down a little bit which made Raph even more nervous.

"My names, uh, Raphael," Raph told her as she got even closer to him.

"I am called, Y'Gythgba," she replied after him.

"You are called, Ah-gig-gi-ga-ba-gibiget?" Raph stammered her name on accident. "I have an idea: Back on Earth, there is this painting of like the most beautiful girl in art and stuff, and I was wondering, could I call you...Mona Lisa?"

"As you wish, Raphael," she agreed, quite pleased. "So what brings you up on this mountaintop at this moment, after I shot you down?"

"Oh, well, I was hoping that you and your friend over there could work with my team and me to retrieve the Irridium," Raph started and started to smile at the end, for the line he had prepared for. "And, I was hoping I could get a chance to talk to you, Mona Lisa."

"I wish I could say the same for you Raphael then, but I wish the same of you now," she said to him as she once again got close.

Her comment made him speechless for a few seconds but made a comeback soon after. "You're very beautiful, Mona Lisa. And such a great fighter too! You and your friend beat my team and I back there a while ago, and well, I couldn't get you quite out of my head."

'Mona Lisa' looked flattered. "Thank you, Raphael. You are quite 'handsome' yourself, and your fighting shows honor and bravery, so now I speak the same as you."

"Thank you, Mona Lisa." Raph blushed a little bit, as he smiled back at her.

Just as Raph was staring at her with his emerald green eyes, and with a heavy handsome smile, he suddenly felt something press against his back, pushing him ever so close to Mona as she smiled back at him.

The two's clear glass space helmets, clinked at the touch, as Raph stared even more in awe at her.

"Wow, Mona." Raph brought his arms up to her shoulders as he kept his balance. "Your eyes. T-Their beautiful."

Mona's tail that once pushed Raph close to her, now came back behind her. "Someday, our noses will meet...in the flesh."

She turned and walked away, her tail swaying behind her.

Raph was left in awe, staring at her like a love-struck puppy, well, a lovestruck turtle that is. "My nose will be ready…"

Moments later, Raph trailed behind Mona, who was now standing and analyzing her fellow, but frozen, warrior.

Raph looked puzzled when he looked at him, and back at her, seeing she was completely calm. "So, uh, Mona Lisa, what are we gonna do about your pal?"

She knocked on the ice freeze over him. "Perhaps I could use a low input. Yes, I believe he will be fine in no time."

"So, do we just wait here now?" Raph questioned, trying not to sound too childish.

"I suppose so, Raphael." She turned to him and nodded. "Raphael?"

"Yes?" Raph eagerly replied.

"What planet did you say were from?" Mona asked him, as she led herself and him to a different cliff, not far at all from the frozen Salamandrian, but still, a good place to wait.

After the two jumped and landed on the ledge, he answered. "I'm from Earth, but from the best city there, New York. Although, my brothers and I grew up living in the sewers because we are not like the other people who live on the planet."

"I have heard of Earth," Mona responded. "Although, I have not seen any species from that planet come up to space before. What do you mean you are not like others on your planet? Do others like you not exist?"

"Well, I, along with my three brothers, are mutant turtles. We were mutated when my Sensei brought us home from the pet store, and some of the Kraang mutagen had splashed us, turning us into what we are now," Raphael explained. "The planet is filled with 'people' who obviously would freak out if they saw some creature like me."

"The Krang," Mona growled. "Those cowardly fools are one of the most inferior to my kind. They hold no honor at all and do not choose to fight, instead, they stay locked away like cowards." Mona paused before she spoke up again. "you lived in a sewer?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, trust me," Raph assured her with a laugh. "I agree, although those stupid Krang's can be a pain in the shell sometimes! In the last two years, they invaded Earth twice! They were trying to turn it into their own 'Dimension X' for their own twisted reasons, but of course, my brothers and I stopped them and saved the city, or the world I guess."

Mona leaned in close to him and smiled. "So you are a 'hidden' warrior?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Although I and my brothers are only fifteen, we've saved the world and city a million times!" Raph exclaimed. "But, not exactly a million times though, but we sure did a lot!"

"I see. I too am a warrior. I am the Lieutenant of the Salamandrian Air Troops for my homeworld of Salamandria, and very proud to be of that position," she told him as he was staring into her eyes deeply, but still taking in every word that she was saying. "I have always had a passion for fighting, and defending the planet I love, and within years of hard work and training, I rose to the position I am in now, working alongside my Commander, G'Throkka over there."

"Cool…" Raph whispered, clearly amazed.

"Raphael, if you grew up in the undergrounds of New York City, how did you learn to fight as well and as strong as you did? I have never seen such determination or will of fighting in battle before."

"My Sensei. He is a great ninja warrior, the best of all of them in his clan. After he had gotten us at that pet store, he also got mutated, but into a rat, not a turtle. When he had found a place to raise us as a family, he started to teach us his art, and I and my brothers loved it and still do. Although, I am the best of it out of my brothers, even though my older brother might say the opposite." Raph smiled at his last sentence, which made Mona chuckle a bit to herself. "I wish that he could be up in space with us right now. My sensei."

Mona gathered a puzzled face. "Why isn't he?"

"The Triceratons. That's the reason I am even up in space right now! They came to our planet, which is infested with the Krang, and installed that 'black hole generator' on our planet, which it consumed our world and destroying it and everyone on it. But there at the last second, Fugitoid happened to save us by making us get on his ship," he said and continued, "He said we could travel back in time six months to save our world, so, now for the next six months we are up here, trying to defeat the Triceratons and destroy the black hole generator piece before it can destroy my planet again."

"I had no idea Raphael, I am sorry," Mona told him as she gave him a reassuring look. "I am sorry about earlier. We shouldn't have attacked you, especially when you are not the true enemies. I ask for your forgiveness…"

Raph looked surprised at her. "It's okay, Mona. We thought you were the bad guys too, but now, we can work together to get that Irridium and fix our ships!"

"Indeed," Mona agreed. "As soon as G'Throkka unfreezes, then we shall find your brothers."

"My brothers thought I was crazy for thinking the idea of teamwork with you and your commander, but I don't care. Now they will feel like they missed out."

As the two traded gazes for a while, they heard a grunt coming from below the ledge, and as they looked beneath their dangling feet, they saw 'Commander G'Throkka' moving ever so slowly and stiffly, still frozen in place by the second.

Mona Lisa jumped from the icy ledge, followed by Raphael, who both walked towards him. By the time they had caught up to him, his ice surrounding him started to crack, and within a minute, it had started to melt and shrivel down him, leaving him be his normal self again.

"Ahh," he said, removing the extra pieces of ice off his tail that still remained. "I am sorry Lieutenant, they had cornered me."

"It is alright, Commander. I had some help from this lovely creature, Raphael." Mona turned to face Raph with a smile as G'Throkka now looked to him now too.

"I see." Commander G'Throkka nodded respectfully at Raphael. "I assume that you have made an agreement?"

"Even better, an alliance, sir," Mona told him. "We are trapped as much as they are, so we agreed to help them find the irrilium, as we can share it afterward."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" G'Throkka started. "Let's go get that Irrilium, Rokka Rokka!"

As both salamandrians prepared themselves to a future fight, Raph's eyes filled with determination, and they started their way to the turtles...

 **To be continued...**

 **(Btw, if you're curious, this chapter is exactly a 6984 words chapter :)**


	21. Reptirely in love pt 2

**ARGH. FINALLY.**

 **You guys have no idea about how this chapter got me busy. It took FOREVER to make it perfect! (Actually, to make it close to perfect)**

 **Well, anyway, this too is a chapter that was written in collaboration with TurtleFangirl2012, tho unlike the last chapter, she only wrote part of this one.**

 **I WAS gonna do a "tiny" "little" mature content, but I decided that it'd be for the best if I kept at least the first book all family-friendly in matters of explicit sexual content (that's actually a professional way to say that I did not want to write Raph and Mona making love), but I make no promises for the next book!**

 **Also, I told you these chapters might have drastic consequences, didn't I? (I bet someone gave Mona a love potion; she wouldn't make love with someone she just met, would she?)**

 **Anyway, there will probably be grammar mistakes which I may or may not fix later.**

* * *

"How's it coming Fugitoid?!" Leo demanded while he was fending off a couple ice dragons, with both his sword and his laser gun.

Fugitoid, who stood there, with his finger giving off a flame to Donnie's ice-covered body. "Yes, yes. He's almost done melting, but his face is melting on its own, I suppose."

It seemed by the minute, new ice dragons were appearing in every direction, each larger than the next. They corned the group of teens and robots, although the red-masked warrior was gone.

"Ah, man. I think we're in trouble…" Casey weakly said, as the others just nodded to themselves in agreement.

The three ice dragons roared as they corned them into the wall, but as they made their awful sounds, the blast of multiple mean green laser bullets, shot them apart and onto the ground.

Down jumped the two Salamandrians the group once faced, and in front of them jumped Raphael.

Without standing and posing, the two Salamandrians, and Raphael took off running towards the creatures, blasting them with their guns and explosives, and violently crumbling their icy bodies with their weapons.

Throughout the next thirty seconds, everyone was speechless in their stance.

"O-kay...?" Doki questioned, looking to Mikey and April by her side, and then back up to the lizards and Raph.

"Woah! Raph's with the bad guys?!" Mikey shouted out loud as he pointed to them.

Raph continued fighting off the ice dragon before him, as he answered. "We're friends now Mikey!"

The others now got it as they too joined in on the fight.

Leo backed up as he aimed his space gun and shot, but ended up going to back to back with one of the lizards, G'Throkka.

G'Throkka looked over his shoulder to see one of the turtles, but not the one who had saved his fellow warrior. "I am Commander G'Throkka."

A voice belonging to Mikey shouted out to them. "That names cool and all, but I got something better! How about...Lazer Lizard? No? Um, GI Newt! Nah, I got it! Sal Commander!"

Blasts fired over and over, and within minutes, they all defeated the ice dragons, which left them all tired and heavy breathing.

"Is that all of them?" April asked the others, who realized that they defeated all of the creatures native to the icy planet.

"Yeah, seems like it," Doki said as the others walked up to the two Salamandrians.

"I won't offer my hand, but I will offer my friendship," Leo said as he looked to the alien in front of him.

'Sal Commander' lifted his hand up into a fist, which he and Leo performed an odd looking handshake, that signified their new alliance and forgiveness.

"Well, that was weird," Mikey said as he jumped on Donnie's shoulders, making his smart and slightly older brother roll his eyes.

"I am Leonardo, and behind me is my two younger brothers, Michelangelo and Donatello." Leo pointed back at the rest of his party. "Back there is Fugitoid, Casey, April, and Dokkaebi. And as you know, standing over there is Raphael."

Mona stepped forward. "I am Lieutenant Y'Gythgba, but your brother has to chosen to call me Mona Lisa, after the beautiful painting from your planet. It is a pleasure to formally meet you all, and the same goes for my Commander."

"Indeed," Sal Commander agreed with Mona's welcoming statement. "I believe that we should start heading to the Irrilum before it is too late, Rokka Rokka."

"Donatello, look!" Doki pointed at something laying on the white snow, clearly standing out because of the dark color, far away from them. "There's a satellite!"

Donnie's tracker was alerting them that it was very close by. "Yup, that's the irrilium alright!"

The group rushed over to the 'satellite', but as they all leaned in for further inspection, Fugitoid robotic eyes lit up with concern. "That's no satellite, that's a Triceratons space mine!"

Everyone backed off immediately, not wanting to make it go off accidentally.

"Fugitoid! We just need to deactivate it, so then we can use the irrilium to fix our ships!" Doki suggested, which nobody objected, not even Raph.

The intelligent robot walked up to the explosive and scanning the insides with his enhanced robotic vision. "Yes Dokkaebi, the irrilium is perfect! It even contains a Dark Matter regulator!"

"That's great Fugitoid, but I think we should hurry." April touched her glass helmet with her hand. "I'm getting short on power and...oh no!"

Everyone's heads snapped to where April was looking, to reveal even more ice dragons surrounding them.

Doki sighed. "Argh. More!?"

"There are too many to right now! I got a plan!" Raph shouted, which everyone was all ears.

* * *

Fugitoid, Mona Lisa, and Raphael ran as fast as they could as they all carried the Irridium, still not yet deactivated, back to their ships.

"Come on Fugitoid! Hustle!" Raph shouted to him.

Meanwhile, everyone else was running for their lives, trailing behind them, occasionally shooting the ice dragons, of which were chasing them.

"Nice plan Raph!" Leo shouted at him in a harsh sarcastic tone. "We should've thought of something else!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Fearless! You wanna stop moving right now and talk about it with me?" Raph snickered back loudly in a more aggressive sarcastic tone as he continued to run as fast as he could with the irrilium along with Fugitoid and Mona.

"Uh oh…" Fugitoid whispered, but Raph somehow still managed to hear it somehow.

"What do you mean Fugit Oooooo Dddd!" Raph had started the sentence but slurred out the robot's name as a way of screaming.

The group, unaware of the end of the mountainous cliff in front of them, fell down, the atrium explosive soaring through the air over the top of them as they slid.

They all slid down the icy canyon as the irrilium explosive did the same.

By the time they were almost done sliding on the ice, the three had grabbed hold of the irrilium once again and began to take off towards the ship.

But those ice dragons didn't give up, resulting in the rest of the teenagers fending them off, well, when the ice dragons got close enough to do so that is.

Donnie, who was now running right beside Casey, both getting chased by ice dragons from behind, looked at each other.

"Casey! Give me all of your photon pucks! I got an idea!" Donnie instructed and Casey did as he was told, as he glided through the air on his hover skates.

Donnie set them up in a line as fast as he could as Casey fought off the ice creatures.

"Now run you, moron!"

The two took off running behind the others, getting blown into the air by the explosion, not at all far behind them.

Fighting the wind once again, the group found their ship but struggled to say upright.

"So close…" Leo slowly said, has April had to put his arm over her shoulder or else he would fall to the ground.

As they all laid against the ship, Fugitoid stayed in the cold, trying to deactivate the atrium explosive as fast as he possibly could.

One by one, each fell to the ground, which added quite a lot of stress upon Fugitoid.

Raphael started to fall as he stood next to Mona, but she caught him and laid him against the deactivated irrilium, as she too followed, being the last of them all to fall.

As the two laid there together, she wrapped her tail around him, pushing him closer to her body.

"Mona! I wish I could tell you, h-how I feel he gazed upon her face as if there was no tomorrow, as she also did the same.

"Believe me, Raphael, I know…"

* * *

Raphael open his emerald eyes to see Mona Lisa Hovering over his face, gazing down at him as he rested there.

"...Mona?" He said as the world started to change into focus.

She held her hand out for him to take, which he did. Pulling him up fairly quickly without ease, made Raph lose his balance a little, falling onto her chest, but smiling afterward.

Raph looked over to his left to see his youngest brother just getting up on the floor. "Ugh...what happened?"

"Are you guys okay?" April asked Mikey and Sal Commander, who was standing in front of her at that moment.

"We are grateful," G'Throkka told her. "Hopefully one day, we can repay your kindness."

"Yes...one day." Mona smiled at Raph as she grabbed his three-fingered hand, interlocking their fingers tightly.

The two stared at each other faces for what felt like forever, but as the two's faces lean close and closer, the moment was interrupted by a happy looking Fugitoid, busting open the automatic door.

"No need to worry, Salamandrians! I have already repaired your ship, and you are all ready to go!" Fugitoid pushed past them.

After that interruption, Raph cleared his throat and turned to face Mona. "Mona, uh, look. Um...what I'm trying to say here is-"

She laid her pointer finger on his lips as a way of telling him to stop talking. "Let me say it for you Raphael, in my own language."

For a few moments, she started to roar and croak, which startled Raph, but she then turned to reach Raph's eye level, as both of them pulled each other closer and closer every millisecond.

As she fluttered her eyes, continued getting her face closer to his, his heart skipped a few beats, and he couldn't help but lose all sense of everything...but her.

The corners of her lips lifted into a small, somber smile. She suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer. He interlocked their fingers before they reached each other completely, and was transformed on the inside by the sensation of the touch of their beaks to one another. Their noses met in a way of love, which overpowered him right then, as his brothers and friends looked on.

Although Raph didn't fully understand Salamandrian traditions, it felt like a kiss to him. So he closed his own eyes and nuzzled her, wishing that this moment would last forever.

Did she even know what a kiss was? Perhaps it was time for her to find out.

But just as he was about to press his lips against hers, she pulled away and cleared her throat as she faced her new mate with care and passion in her golden eyes. "I wish we had more time to spend with each other, Raphael," she told him, her expression changing slightly to a disappointed one, "I hope we'll meet again soon."

Raph's expression also showed disappointment, and that, for some reason, caught Dokkaebi's attention.

She watched as the two gazed at each other's eyes with sadness, hoping they had even a little more time to enjoy each other's company, to feel their hearts pump with the love they both felt; and she couldn't help but feel pity for the couple.

She sighed roughly to herself. _I can't believe I'm gonna do this_ , she thought, before she called out for two boys, "Commander G'Throkka, Professor Fugitoid, may we speak in private for a moment, please?" She politely asked them, hoping they'd agree.

Hearing the young woman's tone of respect, G'Throkka gladly agreed, and so did Fugitoid. Then, all three left to a conveniently placed soundproofed room. She smiled to herself as she closed the door behind them.

A few minutes later, all three left the room, both males feeling a little dizzy, but knowing exactly what to say.

"Turtles, humans, salamandrians, I'd like to say that me and Commander G'Throkka have agreed on letting himself and Lieutenant Y'Gythgba stay a little longer in our ship, for he is interested in the mutants and humans present here." Fugitoid announced in his "usual" robotic voice, tho it sounded a little more... robotic.

Mona even tried to speak with the Commander, questioning his sudden decision, but Raph didn't care about it at all. He only glared at Dokkaebi, that stared back at him with her dark brown eyes, smiled, and winked at him. He immediately understood the message, and nodded thankfully at her.

Since Mona was done talking with G'Throkka, Raph approached her, grabbed her hand and entered the same conveniently soundproofed room Dokkaebi "talked" to Fugitoid and G'Throkka.

The Lieutenant was supposed to go home, indeed, since she cared a lot about her home planet's safety and her own self-respect, and it was of her responsability to return to Salamandria. Still, something kept her mind focused in Raphael, and _only_ in Raphael; something that made her cheeks blush in a bluish tone, and her heart beat faster.

Raph didn't feel much different - the blush in his cheeks couldn't be disguised, since the green of his skin gave the blushing an unwanted highlight. Being a male, alone in a room with the female he loves, usually would mean only one thing, something he could not keep away from his head. And that thought made him blush even more, making him feel like he was redder than a tomato.

"Mona," he called his lover's name, as she turned her eyes to face him, "I... Well, um, I was thinking..." He laid a hand behind his neck, nervous to ask her what he wanted to do, "Well, we kinda don't have much time to be together and, uh, I don't really think we'll be able to meet again so soon, if we actually do meet again." Mona stared curiously at him, wondering what he meant by his sudden shyness, "W-what I mean is... I think we should... we could.. you know, do _that_?"

Mona raised an eyebrow at him, not really understanding his earthling expression. "I'm sorry, Raphael, can you tell me what exactly you want to do?" She asked him.

"Oh, well, I meant, um," He found a little difficult to find the right words, until he said at last, "stepping forward in our relationship?"

Mona stayed silent for a few seconds, before she finally understood what he meant, and blushed harder afterwards. Still, she was quite uncertain if that was really what he meant, so she asked, short and clear, "Do you mean sex?"

He stood awkwardly, blushing even more with her direct question. "Yes." He answered.

Both blushed as they thought about what they were going to do. During the first few seconds, none moved a single muscle to start it, since they were very uncertain about that decision, and the situation they were in was incredibly awkward.

Taking a deep breath, Raph stepped forward, took Mona's hand and led her to the sofa of that room. She laid in the soft fabric, as he positioned himself above her. He was still learning what to do next, since that was his first time in bed - or in sofa, for that matter -, and was afraid to disappoint his lover.

Seeing that her mate was too tense to continue, Mona felt free to do the next step, pulling him closer and doing different than touching their beaks. She pulled him closer and softly pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as his tension lowered.

When she broke the kiss, she told him, "I believe you're tense, Raphael." She smiled as he nodded in response. "Don't be afraid. You just need to let flow naturally.." She assured him, pulling him into another kiss, as he seductively caressed her waist, his hand reaching down at her legs, stopping there.

They smiled at each other as they felt more confident to love even more...

* * *

Both lovers sat by each other's side in the sofa, both breathing heavily due to their silent orgasm, enjoying each other's heat as they cuddled, alone in the conveniently soundproofed room.

Raph looked at Mona, who's sweaty skin sparkled within the starlight, making her look even more beautiful to his eyes. The fact that he could see her whole body without her turquoise armour made him blush, knowing that he had touched that beautiful body.

Mona, on the other hand, felt complete. She had never done something like that, and knowing she finally found the man she loved enough to agree to make love, brought a smile to her face. She didn't know what the others on her planet would say, but she knew that she could face even the deadliest enemy only to see Raphael again.

Raph held his lover's hand as he whispered softly in her ear: "I love you, Mona."

She felt fluttered with his sweet words, and told him lovingly, "I love you too, Raphael."

They stayed sat together in that sofa, just enjoying their remaining time together, not thinking about whatever consequences their love could bring.

After all, love can't hurt you...

Right?

* * *

 **OH MY GOD. I can't believe I finally managed to finish this, seriously. PLEASE review because this took the absolute forever to finish.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter probably won't take so long to come out, so yes, the series will continue! :D**

 **Also, merry Christmas to everyone! :3**


	22. Fallen Garden

**There might be grammar mistakes which I may or may not fix later.**

Raphael laid wide awake inside the ship, as everyone was in their peaceful and deserved sleep. He sighed heavily as he got up and walked to the conveniently placed soundproofed room. No one could escape Raphael's sense. No one could ever sneak up on him without being felt by him.

Yuri was not an exception.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, brother?" Yuri blankly asked, as Raphael glared at him with hatred.

"Brother?" He asked, "We are barely allies, Yuri. You and I are far from being brothers."

"Hmpf. That's not how _she_ sees us, Raphael." Yuri retorted, clearly not caring about their said brotherhood, "Besides, fighting about whether we are related or not isn't the reason why I came here."

"Then what is it? Get to the point already." Raphael asked in an irritated tone.

"She wants to see you." Yuri glared coldly at the turtle, whom's expression showed further anger.

"And when did I say that I wanted to see her face ever again!?" He snapped, his voice going out a little louder than what he expected it to.

Yuri only smiled. "It's funny, Raphael," he said, walking closer to the boy, that remained angrily silent, "She never said she gave you a choice." He said at last, snapping his fingers as a portal opened down the turtle's feet, pulling him to wherever "she" wanted him to be.

Yuri's smile remained in his face as he magically vanished in thin air.

* * *

Raphael had hit his head in the fall. His head ached, but he was still conscious - and confused. "Agh.. that cursed demon..." he said, referring to Yuri, as he massaged his head.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he opened them. "Oh no..." he murmured, as he got up to look around him, "no no no no NO!"

It was the Garden. Blue's Golden Garden.

He hated to be in that place, he hated to see the familiar blue skies, he hated to feel the flowers tickling his feet when he touched the ground - he hated that place and everything in it.

Tho, it was different from the old days. When he lived with Blue in the Garden, it was always sunny and they were always happy, and everything he could see in the horizon were the golden flowers of that place. However, everything was now covered in snow.

The cold breeze slowly soothed his anger as he faced his old home's present state. It was poor and somehow saddening, even though he hated to even think about the Garden. He braced himself, trying to keep himself warm, even if just a little. A snow storm was coming.

It felt like a bullet in his heart to see the place like this. But there was one thing, one that he needed to know what fate had laid upon it. He faced the angry wind, and the saddened snow, to see what had happened to his gift. The Tree that Blue had given him once.

He narrowed his eyes to walk through the fallen Garden, and he could see from afar, the trunk of the Tree he had once loved so much. But as he approached it, he realized what terrible state his gift was found in.

What once were colorful, bright and happy colors shining in the Tree's trunk, now were only darkened ice crystals, that covered the Tree's present dark brownish color. The golden leaves that gave the tree it's divine appearance were gone, giving place to old, broken wood, with ice covering some of its broken glory.

He felt devastated with that sight. What once was hatred abruptly became regret, and his heart ached even more now.

He widened his eyes when he felt someone approaching behind him, as he quickly turned back to see who it was. But the only one he could see was a tall, hooded person, who's long, black cloak floated with the wind that surrounded them.

 _"Isn't it saddening, child?"_ The person asked him, their voice much louder than the cold wind, echoing through the cool air, _"What was once a glorious, sacred place, turned into this cold nightmare."_

He remained silent for a few moments. "I never... meant for this to happen. You know it."

 _"That is hard to believe, child,"_ They said, not hiding the bitterness in their tone, _"If you remember, our Tree grew strength from our love for each other. I had always loved you, but you seemed to be ungrateful enough to not return this love for me. And now, the Tree has suffered, and so has the Garden."_ They told him, _"Your selfishness brought hatred and fury to your heart. And this," they pointed to the cold place around them, "Is the consequence of your hatred."_

He bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. He knew they were right. So he exclaimed, "I couldn't have known! I can't see the future!"

 _"Then I suppose you wish to know the future?"_ They asked.

".. Yes." He answered.

The person revealed to be even taller after his response. They let the wind sing their saddened melody as they sang their bitter song.

 _I see a cold wind blowing through,_

 _I see days neither fun nor free..._

 _I see a future caused by you,_

 _I see a path not meant to be..._

With a move of their hand, ghostly figures, seemed like holograms, took place in the Garden, one representing the old, living Tree, surround by the old Family. They seemed so happy - far different from what they've become now.

 _The future should be filled with magic_

 _Dreams and wishes brought to life_

 _But the days ahead are dark and tragic_

 _No time for hope when all is strife_

They waved their hand and the holograms disappeared within the cold breeze.

 _Whatever might have been_

 _All the dreams that others share_

 _Because of you, Raphael_

 _Now the future is a cold nightmare_

The storm seemed to get even worse as she pronounced the last word. The wind was still singing it's melody, as Raphael felt even more apprehensive. The air was getting colder at each second, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Yet, the person in front of him did nothing about it.

 _The future should be filled with magic_

 _Dreams and wishes brought to life_

 _But the days ahead are dark and tragic_

 _No time for hope when all is strife_

The wind became so wild, that it pushed the person's hood off. As he already expected, the Blue Goddess' expression was as cold as the air around them.

 _Whatever might have been_

 _All the dreams that others share_

 _Because of you, Raphael_

 _Now the future is a cold nightmare!_

The ground began to shake as I, furious by my child's actions, said as loud as my voice let me, **_making the dead flowers ressurge and pay attention to my word._**

 ** _"You shall be punished by the sins you had commited in your past freedom. Now, I declare that, in 7 days, you will commit your final mistake. When your action is done, your fate will lead to eternal loneliness in a void of emptiness."_**

Raphael began to tremble by my sudden rage. Yet, I was not moved by his reaction.

 ** _"You had proven to be unworthy of my love. Until you can prove the opposite, you shall suffer like I had suffered. And no one, except me, is allowed to free you from your prison."_** I exclaimed ** _. "My word is sealed, and it cannot be changed by no one except me."_**

The ground shook even harder as I started to move everything in pure rage. Raphael didn't do anything other than watch helplessly as I spread chaos around the old, Fallen Garden. Rocks and flowers float as I moved the ground to create floating islands, ripping the rocks and dirt from the ground and forcing them into their new place.

Before a boulder could hit Raphael in his head, a portal opened down his feet, returning him to where he started.

* * *

He gazed blankly at the starry space before his eyes. The thought of the Blue Goddess, furious and enraged, took hold of his mind. He had never seen her like that - never seen me like that -, and that startled him.

And somewhere in the depths of Raphael's mind, a familiar voice whispered to him once more, _You shall never forget this again, Child._

 _You are forbidden._


	23. Love Songs

**I feel like my writing is degrading for this series.**

 **But hey, I've got something new for ya'll. ^-^**

 **Please read everything :p**

 **And please forgive me of grammar errors or if it's rushed. :/**

 **(Also I only finished this because Elise was basically demanding it from me :p So here you go, girl. Chill!)**

* * *

It was a sharp, dangerous battle. It took them a lot of their determination and strenght to fight, but they didn't gave up. And it was because of their big desire for victory, that they achieved their goal. Finally, they were... in peace.

But of course, that peace wouldn't last much longer.

After all, all of them knew what was going to happen, and most weren't realy happy to admit that. April was one of them, she actually became Dokkaebi's friend, and, even thought they were sealed enemies, perhaps that was the kind of friendship that was worth a truce.

She stepped a few meters away from the turtles, all of them still in their space suits, and standing victorious in front of each other, they silently accepted their destiny.

Leonardo was the first one to speak, stepping forward and reaching the young woman's shoulder, and told her softly, "You're a noble warrior, Dokkaebi," she gratefully looked up at him, "And a noble friend, too."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Leonardo. You too, have a great soul inside that shell of yours."

They smiled, as Leo walked back to his family. April walked forwards this time, and instead of doing what Leo did, she reached out to hug her friend. Dokkaebi hesitated again, surprised by the teen's sudden move, but smirked and hugged her back, as she whispered to the younger girl, "I'm gonna miss you too, 'Red'. You're actually pretty nice."

April smiled too, as they let go of each other, "Yeah, you're cool, too." Then she had an idea, "You know, I _could_ show you Murakami's restaurant some other day." She suggested, and offered her hand afterwards. "Friends?"

Dokkaebi smiled too, this time mischievously, "Friends." So they shaked hands. April, then, walked back to the group.

"You're not _that_ bad of a bad girl," Casey told her from the back of the group, and continued, "and coming from _me_ , that's a heck of a compliment."

"And you're really smart, too. I was hoping you'd give up your life in the Foot, so we'd maybe work together." Donnie said, tho his voice didn't show too much hope anymore. "But it's okay. You like it there, so, there's nothing we can do now, is there?" He asked.

Doki smiled sadly. "Yeah."

Now they were all staring at Raph, that remained silent in the back, and after realizing he was being stared at, he asked, "What?"

"I really won't miss _you_ , Raphael." She said with a smirk, "I suppose you feel the exact same way."

"You're finally right about something." He said at last, not really caring for whatever his brothers wanted to hear from him.

"Well, this _was_ a great adventure." Doki told them, calm as the water in the ocean, "You know, I was thinking, maybe, you won't need to die. We may be enemies, but you clearly are people worth of my gratitude. I say farewell for now, turtles, but make sure we _will_ meet again."

As most of them waved Doki goodbye, her stare and Leo's met each other. She smiled proudly and turned back, running to the closest alley she could find. She hid in the darkness and changed clothing (her casual clothing was under her space suit), so she could walk in the streets again, being unnoticed by humans.

As she started walking her way back to the place she now called home, old memories took hold of her mind. Some were about her times with Karai, where they'd sometimes go out together and steal some people, just to see their reactions when they realize they've been robbed; some were about the twins, and the times they made her laugh because of the pranks they made to other Foot members; and of course, the memories she liked most - the ones she spend with Xever.

It brought a smile to her face to think that she was finally going to see him again, after all this time. To think that they'd be able to play hide and seek together again, like the good old times, when they didn't have any responsibility at all. To think that they could be childish, they could be naive, they could be anything they wanted and nobody would say anything that'd change their mind. And to think that, maybe, she'd get the courage to admit her feelings and she could kiss him and cuddle with him and do everything those cliche, cheesy couples do, without having to fear or worry anything anymore, _that_ brought a smile to her face. To think that, finally, it could be just he and her.

It could be just them, together.

It could be... Love.

* * *

She wasn't expecting to feel uncertain about her decision when she stared at the big entrance of her home.

What was she doing? Why was she in there with those people? All she had to do was kill a creature, then everything would be back to normal.

... Right?

All she had to do was avenge her brother, then she could go home and be happy. But... _why_ wasn't she happy? Why did she chose to go to where the wolves hid? Why did she want to interfere with their lives and change hers?

Suddenly it felt like all of her past guilt, worry, grief, vengeance and regret took hold of her mind, askimg her questions she could not respond, torturing her on the inside where nobody could see except her. _Why?,_ was the bigger question, _Why did you go where the wolves hid?_

Because she is a wolf too.

As her expression changed from worried to confident, she walked forward and entered the room.

It surprised her that no one seemed to be "home" by that moment. "Hello?" She asked the nothingness, kind of confused. She raised an eyebrow as she walked through her home.

"Xever?" She called out to her friend as she faced the empty water tank. "Karai?" She called the kunoichi as she passed through the corridors, and each Foot member bedrooms.

She even checked Baxter's laboratory. Only unconscious Shredder was there, and it seemed that everything was okay with him. So she didn't bother to stay there much longer.

"Aww! Seriously? It seems like they've all went to the same party and didn't invite me!" She whined to herself. She couldn't even call them, since she had no idea about where was her cellphone. And honestly, without the others around for her to talk to, this place was absolutely _boring._

She sighed in annoyance.

She sat in her new throne. It did belong to her now, since she's the leader of Foot. But what's the point in being a leader if her subjects are gone?! She tapped the arm of the throne with her fingers impatiently. Then she started to hum a song.

Well, since no one was around, no one would fall in her spell.

"Everybody's got a thing, but some don't know how to handle it..." she started. Then she paused for a moment, singing slowly.

 _"Always reaching out in vain_

 _Just taking the things not worth having but_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out..."_

She smiled as she imagined herself in a stage, with hundreds of people watching her and wanting her to hear her voice, as an imaginary melody filled her ears.

 _"They say your style of life's a drag_

 _And that you must go other places_

 _Just don't you feel too bad_

 _When you get fooled by smiling faces_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

 _When you get it off your trip_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing"_

She was already singing out loud enough for the people outside the building to hear her. And curiously, those people were the clan members. Instead of simply walking in, for some reason they decided to sneak up at the ceiling and watch her through a window. Some assumed she was too shy to sing in front of others and wanted to hear her do it, while some just followed their comrades.

" _Come on, everybody needs a change_

 _A chance to check out the new_

 _But you're the only one to sees_

 _The changes you take yourself through_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh~_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, thing_

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

 _When you get it off your trip_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

 _Oh don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you_

 _Oh_

 _Oh oh don't you worry 'bout a thing!"_

She was surprised by the sound of clapping. She looked stunned and her jaw dropped to the floor when the others showed themselves.

"Doki!" The Twins exclaimed happily as they ran to hug their friend.

"But- what the- you were _spying_ on me, you bunch of creeps?" She said with a playful smile as she hugged the Twins back.

"We'd call it watching in the shadows." Charlie said.

"You had no idea we were there, right! We're ninjas now!" Ava added.

Dokkaebi chuckled. "Where were you guys, anyway? I thought you'd all gone to a party and hadn't invited me." She asked.

"Where _we_ were?" Xever asked in a mix of relief and anger. "We were looking for _you_! Where have _you_ been all this time!?"

"Oh! Yeah! You guys won't believe it!" She said excitedly. "You'd better sit down because it's a LONG story."

* * *

Doki chuckled as she and Xever laid in their own beds. After she explained all her adventure, the others went to bed. It was late, after all.

"This is a lot to swallow." He said, as she looked to him. He had his arms behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling of their tank. "When you were gone, I was dead worried about you. You had all those broken bones, and you were so tired..."

"Yeah. I still don't understand how my bones healed so fast anyway." She said.

We stayed silent for a few moments. It was awkward, but relieving at the same time. She hasn't seen Xever for quite a while now, and she was really happy to be close of him again.

"You know," she started, "While I've been watching you guys, before you met me, I saw how you behaved here in the Foot. I felt like you were doing something you indeed liked, but you still felt... stuck. Like if you weren't really free and desired that freedom with everything you have."

He took his time to reply. "It's true." He said. "But this thought of being stuck somewhere became even stronger after I mutated. I couldn't leave the water tank at all. I felt stuck and useless and _lonely_ inside here. But then you came, and I felt at least a little better." He smiled.

"I'm glad." She said.

Again, the silence took place. But then Doki started thinking about how she managed to sing in front of everyone without putting them through her spell. Was this how the older her did it? Perhaps, if she doesn't think about casting the spell and only focus on the song...

 _"I guess I have to face,_

 _That in this awful place,_

 _I shouldn't show a trace of doubt..."_

she started to sing, what caught Xever's attention.

 _"But pulled against the grain, I feel a little pain,_

 _That I would rather do without..._

 _I'd rather be, free... free... free,_

 _I'd rather be, free... free... free,"_

She smiled to herself as she paused and continued, "Free... free... free; from here.."

"That was really good." He said.

"Thanks. I'm not really really used to singing in front of someone. Usually they'd hear me and their minds would become blank. They'd only want to follow my orders, and they wouldn't even hear me singing." She explained. Then she smirked. "And what about you? Can _you_ sing?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Oh, no no no, I don't sing." he refused.

"Aw, come on!" She pleaded. "I promise I won't tell the others iff you sing bad!" He looked at her, that stared at him with her own puppy dog eyes.

Then he sighed. "But what should I sing? I'm not really an expert in singing."

"Just improvise! Like, this way... pretend that you just received a big prize of one bazillion dollars. Now think of a song based on that."

He thought about it for a moment. But then he smirked. "Nah, it'd probably go out so cheesy."

"Come on, sing it!" She asked, re-doing the puppy dog eyes.

"... Why do you have to be so cute sometimes?" He asked.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked with a teasing expression.

"Eh, a little." He said with a playful smile, "Alright. Let me get this over with. But it'll be cheesy. I warned you." He said.

She left her bed to sit by his side. On his bed. **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **(huehuehuehue)**

 _"Bright sunny day, don't cost nothing_

 _Light summer breeze, don't cost nothing_

 _What do I do with all this money?_

 _When the only thing I want is you?_

 _Palling around, don't cost nothing_

 _Singing a song, don't cost nothing_

 _How do I spend all this money?_

 _I'd rather just spend time with you?"_

Soon she smiled. "Yeah, it's really cheesy."

"Told you." He blushed a little.

"But I can be cheesy too, you know. Check this one out." She got closer to him and took a breath.

 _"Isn't this such a beautiful night,_

 _Whoa, we're underneath a thousand shining stars._

 _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,_

 _Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._

 _Look at this place, look at our faces._

 _I've never seen you look like this before._

 _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,_

 _Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._

 _Look at this place, look at our faces._

 _They're shining like a thousand shining stars_

 _Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,_

 _Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._

 _Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different._

 _Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are?"_

He laughed. "What are we doing now? A singing competition?" He asked, and added, "No fair, you're so much better than me!"

She laughed back. "Then sing along. Here, let's try this one out." She grabbed some king of paper from inside a cabinet, a paper safe inside a platic cape, and handed it to him.

"You go first." She said, and he nodded back.

 _"_ _The sun is bright, our shirts are clean_

 _We're sitting up above the sea_

 _Come on and share this jam with me,"_ he started.

 _"Peach or plum or strawberry_

 _Any kind is fine you see_

 _Come on and share this jam with me!_

 _I'll do my best to give this jam the sweetness it deserves~"_ she continued.

 _"And I'll keep it fresh I'm jamming on these tasty preserves!"_ He added.

 _"Ingredients in harmony,_

 _We mix together perfectly_

 _Come on and share this jam with me!"_ They sang together.

Doki chuckled happily as they finished their song. "See? It's fun!"

"Yeah, I guess we can call it a tie." He suggested. Then he stared at her. The moonlight shone at the water, reflecting in her pink-purple-ish scales and giving them a sparkling appearance.

She smiled proudly as she hummed the same song again, reading the lyrics written in the paper. He blushed with that. He wasn't really used to not knowing what to do when it came to talk or flirt with a girl. That was just another reason why he knew Doki was special.

"Um, Xever? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, raising him an eyebrow. He didn't move at all, his gaze remaining on her eyes.

He feared nothing as he leaned on and closed the gap between them. He didn't do anything other than let her lips touch his, not moving, just keeping her there, stunned, as she held her paper so tight that it was close to folding.

He didn't want to force too much contact, holding her hips softly enough for her to slip out of his grasp but tight enough to keep her in that position. He let the kiss be short, although he wanted to continue.

Doki looked up to him with red cheeks. They remained silent, before Doki burst out in laughter, making him feel surprised and... confused.

She looked up to him as she hugged his chest. "I've spent a long time thinking you weren't the right guy for me. So much time loving you and fooling myself pretending that I didn't. Heh. Guess I just delayed the inevitable, didn't I?" She asked.

He was surprised to see that she confessed to him. He wanted to do the same, but he was out of words. So he hugged and closer and rested his head above hers.

They didn't need any more cheesiness, telling each other "I love you", "I love you more", "I love you most."

They loved each other and both knew it.

Xever smirked under his "breath", and he pulled her to lay down by his side. The bed felt smaller when he shared it with someone else, but he loved having her so close. She smiled as she sang a little part of a song.

 _"If I could begin to be,_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you..._

 _Love like you..._

 _Love me, like you..."_

* * *

 **Songs (in order):**

 **Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing - Tori Kelly**

 **Escapism - Rebecca Sugar**

 **Don't Cost Nothing (modified) - Rebecca Sugar**

 **Be Wherever You Are (modified) - Rebecca Sugar**

 **The Jam Song - Rebecca Sugar**

 **Love Like You - Rebecca Sugar**

 **:)**


	24. Blue

The stars glimmered within the moonlight in the sky. The wind howled softly, making my long, blue hair float briefly. I sighed, as I found myself sitting here again, in this lonely beach; as I dig my feet into the sand and the small waves of the sea touched them and soaked them with cold water, something that didn't bother me at all.

 _78_ , I thought, _78 universes. Why isn't this enough? Why do they keep pretending that I'm lower than everyone else?_

It hurt _. I just want.._.

"My Goddess." I heard a familiar voice speak from behind me.

"Yuri." I noticed. I didn't need to turn to face him, his deep voice is one that I'd recognize anywhere. "What is it?"

"I came to inform that there's been a lot of progress in the universe 13136279. Both Raphael are working to find new recruits, and it seems they've found one already. It's not a Raphael, or a Baxter Stockman, but it seemed quite... unique, and they said it might be useful." He said.

I didn't really have an answer for that. I had a lot in my mind right now, and then I turned to face him. He was different from before, wearing a simple black shirt and a long, dark-brown coat, with his usual long boots and his giant grey scarf around his neck.

When he saw my expression, he sighed. So I turned back to face the sea, the moon shining brightly in front of us, as he sat beside me in the sand.

"It's okay, Blue. You know how it will end." He said, trying to comfort me.

"But how do I know if it will work? Very few of my creations worked properly. I don't know for how long I can keep this one alive!" I said.

"I know." He said. "But, I'll do my best to help you, my Goddess." He added with a rare, genuine smile.

My lips formed a small smile.

"Thank you."


	25. Unfreeze

**Yup. Sorry it took me a (long) while. Now that I'm on 9th grade, school is really kicking me in the butt. But I have some time now, and yes, this is a real, more than 1500 words chapter.**

 **Guys, I'M SORRY if Hun (yes, he'll be here) is out of character. I barely know him and I don't have the time to watch his episode(s).**

 **Also, I'm gonna focus a little bit more on Blue, because she's an EXTREMELY important character to this story and it's timeline. Oh, and did I mention that the numbers I put here are link codes? :)**

 **Enjoy trying to solve my story's misteries, MUAHAHAHA**.

* * *

11078184.  
11078184.  
11078184.

I hate this so much.

I'm back, writing in my dusty Master Scroll. My Multiverse has been frozen for a while, and although I'm feeling quite inspired right now, I'm afraid it'll continue this way for some more time. It's ironic, really, how she, 11078184, is the one that gives me this inspiration.

Ha. What wouldn't I do for her? She's the only one that actually cares about anything I do. The others don't even bother to think about me.

"Blue." I heard a familiar voice coming from my door. One that does not belong here. I raised my head to see who was there and the view surprised me.

"Firefly?" I asked, slightly shocked. He was human again, something I haven't seen in a long time, what suddenly reminded me that his real name is actually Baxter Stockman. "What- _how_ did you get here?!" I asked him, maybe a little too agressively.

"Ruby said you'd be here." He said, calmly. "I... H-have you been here all along? You hadn't been home for weeks, Blue. You may have nearly destroyed Equestria, but it's still your home, you know." I suddenly regretted my rough action, one that came from anger.

I had to stay silent for that one. I really do have a problem with my anger. But it had to happen; otherwise, his reputation in Equestria would still be in a low bar. "I know. I just.. I kinda didn't want to go there. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

He showed a small smile, walking towards me - now that we weren't ponies, I remembered how tiny he is compared to my real height - ever so slowly, probably looking around at this place. It's nowhere near the Beach or the Fallen Garden, but it's somewhere I like to stay when I want to be alone. This time, however, I'm actually pleased with someone else's company.

"I just want you to go home. Me and Ruby don't get along very well, and he goes out a lot. So I'm pretty lonely there. I miss having all of your energy around." He seemed sad. I don't blame him; it's my fault, really. I let go of my Feather and put my hand down so he'd climb in it.

"I'll be there soon. Right now I have things to do and to take care of," I stroked his hair slightly with my thumb, "You know, I'm a goddess. It's my job."

He sighed. "Of course." He said, looking disappointed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can write for you while I'm here." I suggested. His expression seemed get a little brighter.

"Better than anything." He agreed.

We smiled as he lowered his head so I could kiss it. I did miss kissing my little dork fiancé. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**.

The water was cold. Doki shivered slightly as she felt the cold feeling travel equaly through her torso, head and tail. It felt colder than usual, though.

She yawned as she softly rubbed her left eye with the back of her hand. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her bed - again -, something that wasn't so surprising after all this time. Xever was still asleep, and if he wasn't underwater, his snores could be audible for the entire clan to hear.

She giggled as she poked his face with her finger to wake him up and he grimaced sleepily. "Just five more minutes..." he pleaded.

Doki rolled her eyes as she turned to her own bed. Then she saw something unexpected - why was her shirt on the floor?

... and her bra?

It really, REALLY took her some time before she realized she was half naked. She gasped, immediately blushed, and as in a reflex, she covered her breasts with her hands. It came to her mind what they probably did last night, although her memory was a bit fuzzy. She wore her shirt and then went to Xever, playfully slapping his head repeatedly.

"You- perverted- little- piece- of- shit!" She said between slaps.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" He exclaimed, also between slaps. "Hey, what's with this aggression?" He asked, playfully as well, though sleepier.

"You dare to touch this body?" She asked, making a little pout. "You are too reckless, MAN!" She said.

"And you're too sexy, WOMAN!" He retorted.

Doki was still pretty stunned, knowing that they actually did it, but she couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. He grabbed her waist (he was still leaning in his bed) and pulled her closer, until their lips touched. It took a little while for them to separate.

She still took her chance and slapped the middle of his face (where his nose was supposed to be) with her finger. "Idiot!" She added. He got his revenge by slapping _her_ nose with his finger.

"AHAHAHA!" He exclaimed as she tried to slap him again, but he held her hands up. Then he pulled her closer again until she was above him, with their faces so close that, if they weren't underwater, they'd feel each other's breathing. "Wanna give up?" He asked with a smirk.

She pouted again, but said, "Ahh, fine. You win." Then she leaned closer and they kissed again, but this time really fast. "Now let go, dumbass, I have leader chores to do." She said.

His smirk hadn't left his face, his grasp in her hands still tight, "Umm, how can I say this..." he asked playfully, "nope." Then he hugged her, keeping her arms stuck between his body and hers.

"GRAAAAHHHH! Let go of me, you sea monster!" She whined playfully as she tried to get off of him.

"No! You're mine!" He said as he grabbed her tighter. In the end, despite of his efforts, Doki freed herself from his grasp.

"Freedom!" She shouted with a grin.

He just watched with a smile as she laughed. She remembered that she wasn't wearing her bra, was forced her to take off her shirt to wear it. Now that she was aware that he had already seen her naked, she couldn't care less to take her shirt off in front of him.

"What a beautiful sight~" He told her as he looked at her breasts, as she blushed slightly, and continued to wear her clothes. "Aww." He added, disappointed when she had her shirt on.

"Sorry, pervert. Maybe some other day." She said, heading to the surface.

* * *

"Dokkaebi," said Hun, leader of the Purple Dragons, with a slight tone of mockery "So it's true, huh. A girl really _did_ defeat the Shredder." He let his sunglasses slide a little, letting his eyes visible, "I suppose he wasn't so strong after all."

"Well, if Shredder wasn't so strong, then killing you should be as easy as stepping on an ant." Doki retorted. "You said you had a proposition to make. What is it?" She asked.

He looked a little offended, but kept his composure anyway. "A few weeks ago, the Purple Dragons discovered that an enormous load of money and blueprints of military weaponry is coming to New York in three days." He said, as the others watched him with curiosity. "I wanted to propose an alliance: My Dragons will give you every information you need about the load, as you let your soldiers work alongside us and we can share the reward equally."

Doki stayed silent for a few seconds, looking intimidating in Shredder's old throne, before she burst out laughing. "Do you really think you can get my soldiers this easily? How can we know that this isn't merely a trap? Do you think I'm dumb? I know that the Purple Dragons have been causing a lot of problems for my clan recently, _Hun_ ," Her cold tone could've turned anyone to ice, "And only when you can show me proof that this load exists, and that you're not going to play any tricks on me, then we'll talk."

Hun seemed surprised. He hadn't expected her to act like that; being a girl usually meant that they'd agree more easily. "Fine. I can show you that the load exists. I'll send some of my men to get you enough proof of that. And, as for your trust.." he seemed a little disgusted now, "Although I hate to admit it, you've defeated the Shredder. Me and my men are nothing against him, and we probably won't be anything against you either. Besides, I want that money, and I need strong soldiers to get it. Your clan has the strongest soldiers of all, and right now you're my only option." He said.

"Hmm." Doki thought about it. Hun had a point; if that load was real, there probably would be a lot of security guarding it. His Dragons would never do it on their own. "Send me the proof, and we'll have a deal." She told him. "However, _I_ will be going too. And if I get _any_ suspicious about your intentions, I'll not hesitate in killing you and all of your "Purple Dragons". And trust me, Hun, you do _not_ want to die by my hands. I can assure you that the Shredder would be more merciful than me." She said with her infamous freezing tone. "You may leave now."

Hun nodded and was escorted away by the Foot bots. Karai looked over her proudly. "Wow. You can be as cold as the Shredder, can't you?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know about." Doki smirked at her friend.

* * *

 _Beep._  
 _Beep._  
 _Beep._

The blurred, distant sound that came from his left side was the first thing he could hear. He felt a soft fabric underneath him, as he slowly moved his fingers and craved them in the bed's mattress. With a little difficulty, he opened his heavy eyes.

The sight before him was unmistakable. He was in the laboratory, his body covered in bandages, some looking bloodier than others. He tried to raised his head, but was instead met with a sharp pain coming from his neck, followed by his pained hiss. He immediately put his hand over it, and felt stitches in his neck's side.

He felt confused, not really knowing, or remembering, what caused that injury. He only remembered that this was a laboratory. One that was located somewhere in his Cathedral's underground; one that belonged to him.

Yes. It was his. That was something he remembered. The wars, the fights, his glory, his clan.

It all belonged to Shredder.

* * *

 **Well shit.**  
 **Now things are gonna start to get messy.**  
 **owo**


End file.
